Muse
by Fafnerluver922
Summary: REPOST:Every artist has his muse, some of them have to go the the ends of the earth to find her. But what if she was hiding next door all along? Please read and Review rated for future chapters CIAO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"**Television"**

**Things you need to know: In this fanfic no one is a demon, they are all human but keep in mind that I kept their original looks. Some of them might be a little out of character but I planned them that way...Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The new ****Neighbour**

**In his bed room…**

*buzz* *buzz * *buzz* Sesshomaru's alarm clock went off. The white haired bachelor lowered his blanket and sighed, he sat up on his bed and clicked his alarm switched his clock off.

"Man, that gests annoying" Sesshomaru rubbed his weary eyes and slapped his cheeks. (Wake up Sesshomaru, another day another song) He thought to himself, he stood up and wrapped himself in his silk robe. He stared at the picture frame on the table next to his bed. He stared at the picture of his current girlfriend and sighed. "Sorry Sara, I'm not inspired again today" he scoffed. He opened the curtains in his room and was greeted by the sun. He looked out the window of his apartment to look for inspiration, but nothing clung to him.

"Maybe a cup of coffee will get my mind moving" Sesshomaru sighed.

**In his apartment**

Sesshomaru got his coffee maker running, and to kill some time he sat on the couch in his living room and turned on his flat screen television.

"**Good morning everybody I'm Chad Franklin with the AM news. Our top story today…"**

Sesshomaru held his remote and scanned through the channels, he randomly stopped when he heard his coffee machine *ting*. He stood up and prepared his coffee, little did he know that the channel random channel he stopped on was his least favourite, Gossip TV.

"**And guess who our top power couple is for today?" The gay host asked. "Our top power couple for the fifth time this week is Sara ****Lewis and Sesshomaru King I mean come on, the daughter of a very successful business man paired up with the hottest and most popular pianist is dream come true…"**

Sesshomaru quickly turned off his television and sat on his couch. "Damn it I hate gossip" He sipped his coffee and looked at his baby grand piano posing near the terrace doors. "Time to get to work" he jumped off the couch and walked towards the piano. He sat down and stared at his compositions; he picked them up and read through them.

"This is crap" He crumpled the pieces of paper and threw them over his shoulder.

(Okay calm down Sesshomaru, I know you can make another composition) He placed his delicate fingers on the keyboards and started playing.

His tunes sounded sad and slow, he hasn't been inspired since he and Sara were announced as a power couple. He thought that they would be very happy when the world knew about their love. But Sara got it all in her head and wanted to be seen in public with Sesshomaru at least everyday. This got Sesshomaru thinking if Sara is just doing this in front of the press or…

Sesshomaru banged on the keyboards and stood up. "Why am I so uninspired" He sneered to himself. He looked at the wall clock and was surprised that he has been playing for three hours and nothing came to his head. He covered his face with his palms and vigorously rubbed his cheeks. "Maybe I should take a breather"

He went back to his room and undressed himself, he wrapped a white cotton towel around his waist an entered his bathroom.

**In his bathroom…**

Sesshomaru turned on his shower and stood under the hot water; he stared at the tiled floor and sighed. (Maybe she doesn't love me anymore; maybe that's why I'm uninspired) Sesshomaru placed his hands on the wall. (No, that can't be it) he scoffed.

He washed himself clean and dried off, he looked at the fogged up mirror and wiped it with his palm. "Get a hold of yourself Sesshomaru, I'm sure nothing else will happen that could spoil your day"

**In his bedroom…**

Sesshomaru got out of the bathroom and opened his cabinet; he took out a pair of jeans and a white polo shirt. He put them on and wore his sunglasses; he looked at himself at the mirror and sighed. "I guess this is goo enough"

**In his living room…**

Sesshomaru was about to leave his apartment when he suddenly heard a knock on the door, he looked at the doors peep hole and saw his half brother.

"Oi, Sesshomaru I want to talk to you" The person outside sneered.

Sesshomaru opened the door. "What do you want Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Why do you always assume that whenever I visit you, you think that I always ask you to do stupid favours for me?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Because, you do that almost once a week" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Let me in bro, this time I won't ask for any favours" He lied.

Sesshomaru knew that his little brother is caught up in trouble and had to help him. "Fine, come in" He scoffed.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, I knew I could count on you" Inuyasha patted Sesshomaru's shoulder; he sat down on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table.

"Please put your feet down" Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha ignored his brother's request. "So anyway Sesshomaru could you do ma a favour today?" Inuyahsa asked.

"I knew it, what is it now?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"I want you to get something for me, there is this new café in town and I want you to taste test it" Inuyasha explained.

"And why do I have to do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Coz, I'm going on a date with someone later. But I don't have time to look for a fancy restaurant coz of work. So I want you to do it"

"Can't you take a leave from your work; I mean you do own our father's company"

"Yeah I thought so too but…Something important came up"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Okay I'll do it; it might spark up my imagination anyway"

"Thanks bro I knew I could count on you" Inuyasha stood up and heard his phone ring. "Hello? Yeah…WHAT?...Okay I'll be there" Inuyasha returned his phone in his pocket and sighed. "Sorry Sesshomaru duty calls" Inuyasha let himself out of the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood up and sighed. "Well I should get going too then" He got out of his apartment and locked the door from the outside. He turned around and saw the vacant apartment in front of his; he looked down and saw a welcome mat in front of the door. (Finally I won't be alone in this floor) He thought. (I just hope my new neighbour is sane)

Sesshomaru lived in the top floor in his apartment complex. And on the top floor there were only two apartments available. His place and the one across him, he had weird neighbours in the past and because of this he hated conversing with them.

* * *

**In the lobby…**

Sesshomaru was about to leave his apartment complex when he accidentally bumped someone carrying boxes. The person fell on the floor and Sesshomaru quickly helped her.

"Oh sorry miss are you…Okay?" Sesshomaru was stunned when he saw her.

The woman opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru staring at her. "Oh, no no no it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going" She confessed. The woman stood up and picked up her boxes.

"Let me help you" Sesshomaru gestured. He helped her pick up their mess and gave it to her.

"Thank you, I owe you one" She exclaimed, she looked at the wall clock in the lobby and panicked. "Oh no I'm going to be late" She passed Sesshomaru and entered the elevator.

Sesshomaru looked at the panicked woman and smiled. (Interesting) He thought. He walked out of the complex and wore his sunglasses. (It's a good thing there aren't a lot of people)

* * *

The new café Sesshomaru was going to check out was convenient. It was just a few blocks away from his apartment and he didn't need to waste any gas.

**Outside the café…**

"This is the place" Sesshomaru looked at the name on top of the café. (Lé Petite Café) "Hmmm, interesting" He opened the door and heard a small chime.

**Inside the Café…**

"Welcome to the Lé Petite Café' monsieur" the door man smiled. "Table for how many?"

"One" Sesshomaru answered.

"Right this way sir" The door man gestured. He led Sesshomaru at a quaint corner and handed him the menu. "Your waitress will arrive shortly" The doorman pointed out.

Sesshomaru opened the menu and was amazed. Not only did the food look appetizing, it was also in a good price. He also loved the atmosphere of the café, it was comfortable, it had a warm aura and it was peaceful. "Now what to order" He flipped through the menu, suddenly he heard the chimes again. He looked at the door and was surprised to see the woman he bumped earlier enter the café. He knew he didn't make a mistake because her red eyes were so rare that it stuck in Sesshomaru's mind.

"*huff* *huff* I made it just in time" The woman wiped her forehead.

"Kagura, there are a lot of customers waiting. Hurry up and get back here" The head chef screamed.

"Sorry chef, I'm coming"

(Kagura, what an interesting name) Sesshomaru thought. He flipped the menu and smiled. "Chocolate Tiramisu…My favourite"

A few seconds later a waitress arrived. "Good morning monsieur, my name is Kagura and I'll be your waitress this afternoon"

Sesshomaru looked at her and was caught by her extreme beauty; her luscious red lips complimented her milky white skin. He stared at her for a few seconds and smiled. "Interesting" He whispered to himself.

Kagura looked at him and felt uneasy. "Uhmm…Excuse me sir but are you ready to order?" She asked.

Sesshomaru snapped. "Y-yes I'm ready" Sesshomaru closed the menu and looked at Kagura. "I'll be having the Chocolate Tiramisu" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Excellent choice monsieur, anything else" Kagura gestured.

"Oh yes, and a cup of Coffee Americano" Sesshomaru added.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes"

Kagura took the menu from Sesshomaru's table and smiled. "Your order will be coming right up sir" She then left him to bring his order to the counter.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura the whole time he was there, whenever she took other peoples orders he looked at her smile. (Sesshomaru quit looking at her. You have a girlfriend) He thought. But he couldn't help it; he has never seen anyone this rare before.

"Excuse me sir but here is your order" Kagura placed his cake and coffee in front of him.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome sir, enjoy" Kagura gestured.

Sesshomaru took a bite from his cake and was shocked. (This is pretty good) He thought.

"Pssst, Kagura com over here" A fellow waitress hollered.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Do you know who that is?" Kagome pointed at Sesshomaru.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru. "N-no not really, why?"

"You don't know him? He's Sesshomaru King, the most popular pianist in the whole world" Kagome explained.

"Oh him…I really don't care because I believe that they are people too. So they need their own space from time to time" Kagura said.

"Oh I'll do anything to get his autograph" Kagome searched her pockets and took out a pen and paper. "Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll say yes"

Kagura held her arm to stop her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, we're still in work mode remember"

"But still…" Kagome sulked.

"Stop it Kagome you're going to make a scene" Kagura whispered.

Sesshomaru looked at the two girls and chuckled.

"Ah, he's looking at me Kagura, he's looking at me" Kagome started jumping up and down.

"Kagome control yourself"

"Hey what's going on?" The doorman overheard their conversation.

"Miroku, do you know who he is?" Kagome pointed at Sesshomaru again.

"Oh yeah, why didn't I notice it a while ago, isn't that Sesshomaru King?" Miroku answered.

"Yes he is" Kagome squealed.

Suddenly Kagura bumped her friend's heads together. "I told you to stop it"

"Sorry" Her friends held their bruised foreheads.

"Now get back to work before the boss notices" Kagura warned.

"Yes Ma'am"

"*phew* finally they listened" Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and froze when his golden eyes looked at her eyes. She started blushing and turned the other cheek. (Why is he looking at me that way?) She thought.

Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes off of her, her features stood out among the crowd and this made him feel inspired. His thoughts were suddenly disrupted when his cell phone rang. He took out his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Sesshomaru it's me Inuyasha…"

"What is it now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uhmm, are you in that café I told you about?"

"Yeah, and I must say your date will appreciate this very much" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Yeah about that…The date's cancelled" Inuyasha confessed. "We kinda had a little argument and we broke up" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Well that was short" Sesshomaru teased.

"Hey I know we only started dating for a few days but –"

"Save it Inuyasha, I know that you have issues with women"

"Hehehe funny" Inuyasha sarcastically said. "So anyway I hope I didn't waste your time?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. "Well…not really" He confessed.

"*phew* I thought I was done for, so anyway thanks bro" Inuyasha hung up.

(That boy can't do anything right) He thought. He looked at his half eaten cake and poked another forkful into his mouth; he finished his cake a few minutes later and drank his coffee. He stood up and placed the payment on the table. "That was satisfying"

Kagura walked up to his table and started packing up. "Thank you monsieur, please come again" She smiled.

Sesshomaru looked at her face and smiled. He walked to the door and saw Miroku trembling.

Miroku opened the door for him and tried to put on a smile. "T—thank y-you f-f-for coming monsieur" He stuttered.

Sesshomaru chuckled and headed out of the door.

**

* * *

****Back outside…**

(Now what to do next?) He thought. "Oh yeah, I should probably buy a house warming gift for my new neighbour" He knew didn't know if the new neighbour would be a boy or a girl, but he knew that a flower pot will brighten up anyone's house. "I know the perfect gift" He walked a little further and stopped at a quaint flower shop.

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru" An old lady greeted him.

"Good afternoon Kaede"

"So what are you looking for my boy?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the flowers displayed outside and frowned. "Do you have anything else Kaede?"

Kaede stopped and thought. "Oh yeah, we got a new shipment of flowers a while ago. Let me just get them at the back" Kaede went in her flower shop and searched for the new shipments.

A few minutes later Kaede came out with a handful of the most beautiful flowers Sesshomaru has ever seen. "These are new Sesshomaru, they're called Dahlias" Kaede explained.

"I'll take six stems, please put them in a white vase" Sesshomaru requested.

"Right away Sesshomaru" Kaede went back in her flower shop and gussied it up. "Here you go Sesshomaru" Kaede handed him the flowers. "I thought Sara hated flowers" Kaede pointed out.

"They aren't for her" Sesshomaru told Kaede.

"Really, then who's it for?"

"My new neighbour" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Well okay then, take care my boy"

Sesshomaru handed her the payment and left. "Thanks again Kaede"

Sesshomaru looked at the flowers and sighed. "I hope the person right next door will appreciate them"

Sesshomaru kept walking; he passed the café again and looked through the glass. He saw Kagura again. (Why does his person interest me?) He thought.

Suddenly Kagura looked at him and giggled.

(Is something on my face?) He thought.

Kagura stopped giggling and waved at him.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt inspired to compose another song, he ran back to his apartment complex leaving Kagura puzzled.

**

* * *

****In Sesshomaru's apartment…**

Sesshomaru placed the flowers on his coffee table and walked towards his piano; he sat on the piano bench and opened it up. He knew his fingers were itching to play something. And when he started playing a simple tune he quickly wrote it down. He has never felt this way before, the notes seem to flow through his fingers, and the tune was slightly different. It was fast, yet relaxing; it was not slow and gloomy. And when he finished his composition he stood up and stared at the piece of paper.

"A-amazing" He looked at the piece of paper and was overjoyed. "All I have to do now to smoothen it out and then –"

*dong* *dong* *dong* Sesshomaru's clock went off; he looked at he time and couldn't believe it was already eight o'clock in the evening. "Wow, time flies when you are concentrating in one thing" Sesshomaru chuckled. Suddenly he heard someone coming.

(That must be my new neighbour) He went to the coffee table and picked up the white vase. "Oh shit, I forgot to put in some water" He scurried to the kitchen and filled half of the vase with water. When he was done he went out to the hallway and looked at his neighbours name plate.

Sesshomaru read the name plate. "Brooks, well here goes nothing" Sesshomaru fixed his hair and knocked on the door.

"Coming" A womanly voice answered.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the flowers and gulped. (Please be a normal person) He thought.

He saw the door knob turning, and when the door opened he saw a pair of familiar red eyes. "Good evening, Kagura's your name isn't it?" He gestured.

"How did you…" Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Oh it's you" Kagura stepped out of her apartment. "Sesshomaru, right?"

"Y-yeah" Sesshomaru was nervous.

"Are those for me?" Kagura pointed at the flowers.

"Y-yeah" Sesshomaru handed the white vase to Kagura. "It's a house warming gift"

"Awww, thank you" Kagura sniffed the flowers and smiled. "I know the perfect place to put these"

"What a relief" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Why is it a relief?"

"I thought you wouldn't like them" He pointed out.

"Won't like them? Flowers are the simplest gift anyone can give" Kagura explained. "And besides, I like flowers"

"Well at least I know my efforts aren't a waste" Sesshomaru chuckled. "By the way, the Chocolate Tiramisu cake in the café…Who made it?" He asked.

"You liked it?"

"Yeah, Chocolate Tiramisu is my favourite dessert" Sesshomaru shared.

"Well I'm honoured that you liked my cake" Kagura exclaimed.

"You made that?"

"Yessir" Kagura boasted.

"Well I hope you'll like it here"

"I already do" Kagura silently said. "Well thanks for the flowers Sesshomaru, I should get back and finish unpacking"

"Oh, sure no problem"

"Good night" Kagura opened the door and entered her apartment.

"Good night" He silently said. He went back into his apartment and fell in his couch; he thought about Kagura's smile and smiled at the ceiling. Suddenly he snapped. "Stop that Sesshomaru, you have a girlfriend" He pointed out. He looked at the picture of Sara on his coffee table and sighed. "You have a girlfriend…."

**

* * *

****To be continued…**

**End of Chapter one**

Okay readers another SesshomaruXKagura Fanfic for me, I really love this pairing! Hope you'll stick around for **Chapter two if this story, I ain't telling the future chapter names so it could be a surprise ~Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha ****series…But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**

* * *

**

**What happened in chapter 1: **

_**In Sesshomaru's apartment…**_

_Sesshomaru placed the flowers on his coffee table and walked towards his piano; he sat on the piano bench and opened it up. He knew his fingers were itching to play something. And when he started playing a simple tune he quickly wrote it down. He has never felt this way before, the notes seem to flow through his fingers, and the tune was slightly different. It was fast, yet relaxing; it was not slow and gloomy. And when he finished his composition he stood up and stared at the piece of paper._

"_A-amazing" He looked at the piece of paper and was overjoyed. "All I have to do know to smoothen it out and then –"_

_*dong* *dong* *dong* Sesshomaru's clock went off; he looked at he time and couldn't believe it was already eight o'clock in the evening. "Wow, time flies when you are concentrating in one thing" Sesshomaru chuckled. Suddenly he heard someone coming._

_(That must be my new neighbour) He went to the coffee table and picked up the white vase. "Oh shit, I forgot to put in some water" He scurried to the kitchen and filled half of the vase with water. When he was done he went out to the hallway and looked at his neighbours name plate._

_Sesshomaru read the name plate. "Brooks, well here goes nothing" Sesshomaru fixed his hair and knocked on the door._

"_Coming" A womanly voice answered. _

_Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the flowers and gulped. (Please be a normal person) He thought._

_He saw the door knob turning, and when the door opened he saw a pair of familiar red eyes. "Good evening, Kagura's your name isn't it?" He gestured._

"_How did you…" Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Oh it's you" Kagura stepped out of her apartment. "Sesshomaru, right?"_

"_Y-yeah" Sesshomaru was nervous._

"_Are those for me?" Kagura pointed at the flowers._

"_Y-yeah" Sesshomaru handed the white vase to Kagura. "It's a house warming gift"_

"_Awww, thank you" Kagura sniffed the flowers and smiled. "I know the perfect place to put these"_

"_What a relief" Sesshomaru sighed._

"_Why is it a relief?"_

"_I thought you wouldn't like them" He pointed out._

"_Won't like them? Flowers are the simplest gift anyone can give" Kagura explained. "And besides, I like flowers"_

"_Well at least I know my efforts aren't a waste" Sesshomaru chuckled. "By the way, the Chocolate Tiramisu cake in the café…Who made it?" He asked._

"_You liked it?"_

"_Yeah, Chocolate Tiramisu is my favourite dessert" Sesshomaru shared._

"_Well I'm honoured that you liked my cake" Kagura exclaimed._

"_You made that?"_

"_Yessir" Kagura boasted._

"_Well I hope you'll like it here"_

"_I already do" Kagura silently said. "Well thanks for the flowers Sesshomaru, I should get back and finish unpacking"_

"_Oh, sure no problem"_

"_Good night" Kagura opened the door and entered her apartment._

"_Good night" He silently said. He went back into his apartment and fell in his couch; he thought about Kagura's smile and smiled at the ceiling. Suddenly he snapped. "Stop that Sesshomaru, you have a girlfriend" He pointed out. He looked at the picture of Sara on his coffee table and sighed. "You have a girlfriend…."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Alleged Power Couple**

*beep* *beep* *beep* *bee –* Sesshomaru tapped his alarm clock and looked at the time. "Five o'clock….What JOY" He sarcastically said. He sat on his bed and looked at the calendar. "Thursday already?" He rubbed his eyes and slapped his cheeks. "Okay Sesshomaru time to get up, you don't want to make Sara upset"

Sesshomaru got his coffee machine running, and to pass the time he took his new composition and sat in front of his piano, he cracked his knuckles and took in a deep breath. (Well, here it goes)

Sesshomaru started playing and felt alive, it was smooth, it was upbeat, and this was the only composition that made him feel this way. He was suddenly interrupted when he heard someone knocking on the door; he looked at the door and sighed.

"Just a moment" He stood up and walked to the door, he looked at the peep hole and saw a disgruntled Kagura yawning in front of his door.

Sesshomaru opened the door. "Hello Kagura what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Problem? Do you even know what time it is?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked at his wall clock. "Yes, it's around six thirty"

"Who wakes up at six thirty in the morning?" Kagura complained.

"I do" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I know you do, I can hear you playing so early in the morning" Kagura complained.

"Do you have a problem with my compositions?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura looked the other way. "N-no not really it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Don't play so loudly next time, there are people in this building who need their beauty rest!" Kagura screamed at him. "I know we've been neigbors for like two weeks so please understand"

"Oh...Forgive me, I always forget that there is someone next door" Sesshomaru confessed.

"Well you're forgiven" Kagura smiled.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and gave her an interested look.

"And stop doing that!" Kagura blurted.

"Doing what?"

"That face thing you do it creeps me out" Kagura explained.

"How did you…"

"You kept giving me that same look over and over again in the café" Kagura pointed out.

"Okay I'll stop" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Thank you very much" Kagura turned around and headed to her room. "Oh by the way, I don't think that song you were playing was annoying or anything like that"

"Really, so what do you think of it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You want my opinion?" Kagura pointed at herself.

"Yes, everyone's a critique"

"Well…" Kagura stopped and thought. "It was beautiful, I have never heard of anything that amazing in my whole life. What's it called?"

"I haven't thought about it yet, it still needs a little smoothening out to do" Sesshomaru explained.

"Well okay" Kagura stretched her arms and yawned. "Well, I'm going back to bed"

"Sweet dreams" Sesshomaru silently gestured.

"Huh, did you say something?" Kagura jolted.

"Oh, nothing" Sesshomaru went back to his apartment leaving Kagura puzzled.

(That guy) Kagura thought. She then looked at his door and smiled. "Sweet dreams" She silently chuckled.

* * *

Sesshomaru took a mug and filled it with coffee; he then sat back on his piano and scanned on his composition, he tried to smoothen it out but couldn't find anything to fix. (I know something isn't right here, I just can't seem to find it) Sesshomaru irritatingly thought, he looked at the time and was shocked that it was already ten o'clock. "Oh shit, I'm going to be late" He quickly stood up and ran to his bathroom.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru quickly dressed up and ran to his living room, he grabbed his car keys that was lying on the coffee table and stormed out.

He locked his apartment door and ran to the elevator. He clicked the down button and looked at his watch. "I'm going to make it in time" He sighed in relief. When the elevator arrived he got.

"Wait hold the elevator" Kagura blurted.

Sesshomaru held the door and waited for Kagura to enter.

"Thank you" Kagura clicked the ground button and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"You running late too?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope, my shift doesn't start until one in the afternoon" Kagura explained.

"Then why so early?"

"I have to start baking; chef said that my pastries can't be sold as a breakfast item" Kagura chuckled.

"Why not?"

"He said having a chocolate cake at nine in the morning is absurd, and I think it's quite reasonable" Kagura proclaimed. "Well what bout you?"

"I thought I was going to be late but, I think I'll be early"

"Early for what?" Kagura asked.

"Well, Thursday is the only day Sara is free. So we promised each other that every Thursday we'll spend time together" Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh you mean Sara Lewis?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend" He sighed.

"Well I think it's very sweet that she made time for you in her schedule" Kagura pointed out.

Sesshomaru let out a thin smile. "I know"

*ding* the elevator stopped at the ground floor. "Ladies first" Sesshomaru gestured.

"Oh, thank you" Kagura blushed. (Sara is a lucky girl to have a man like him)

Kagura stepped out and Sesshomaru followed. They both went out of the apartment complex and looked at each other.

"Well, then I guess I'll be going that way then" Kagura mentioned.

Sesshomaru smiled and walked the opposite direction. 'Take care"

"Don't worry I will" Kagura replied and started walking.

Sesshomaru took another glance and smiled. (She acts so calmly when I'm around, not like other people)

* * *

Sesshomaru walked a little further and entered his private garage. "Hello Mr. King" a small man greeted him.

"Good morning Jaken" He gestured with a smile.

"My, Mr .King feels quite happy today?" Jaken pointed out.

"Well, don't get used to it" Sesshomaru looked at his cars and picked entered his red Ferrari.

"Taking the Ferrari today, nice choice" Jaken complimented. "Where are you planning to take Ms. Lewis today?"

"Oh, somewhere special"

"Don't worry Sir. I'll take care of everything while you're gone" Jaken assured.

"Thanks, Jaken" Sesshomaru started the engine, the car's roar echoed in the garage. (I just hope she's in a good mood) he thought and drove off.

"Good bye Mr. King" (My, I've never seen him this happy in a long time) He thought.

* * *

A few minutes later Sesshomaru stopped the car in front of Sara's office building, he gave his keys to the valet and entered the lobby.

"Oh, hello Mr. King, Ms. Lewis has been expecting you" The secretary pointed out.

"I know, I'll just go ahead and see her" Sesshomaru walked in the elevator and pressed the top floor. (I hope she's in a good mood)

When the elevator opened he heard something break.

"You guys are useless, can't you get anything right?" A female voice boomed.

(I guess she's not) Sesshomaru stepped out and entered her office. "Is Sara alright?" He asked Sara's assistant.

"I'm afraid not Sir" The assistant pointed out.

Sesshomaru looked at the assistant. "Oh, sorry your new here aren't you?"

"Yes sir I am" He smiled.

"What happened to other one?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ms. Lewis fired her a few days ago for being late" He explained.

"I see…By the way your name is?"

"Naraku, Naraku Hughes. I'm a close friend to Ms. Lewis"

"Nice to meet you Naraku –"

Suddenly Sara's office door swung open and two men scurried away. "And don't come back until you get it right okay?" Sara screamed.

"Ms. Lewis is ready to see you know" Naraku pointed out.

"T-thanks" Sesshomaru knocked on Sara's door. "Sara?"

Sara turned around and ran to Sesshomaru. "Oh Sesshykins you made it" She tightly wrapped her arms around him. "I had a bad day today and seeing you makes it feel better" She explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sesshomaru suggested.

Sara lets go of Sesshomaru. "No, not really" She walked to her chair and grabbed her purse. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to a new café which my brother discovered, it's quite amazing actually and –"

"BOOORING" Sara blurted. "Let's just go the usual place, you know coz I love it there so much"

"Don't you want to try something new?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, not really" Sara took out a mirror from her purse and looked at herself. "Sesshomaru how do I look?"

"You look beautiful" Sesshomaru complimented.

"Again? Next time try to use the word stunning, I feel like it has a better punch to it than beautiful" She suggested.

Sesshomaru walked closer and hugged her. "Okay" he then gave her a slight peck on her cheek.

Sara smiled at him. "Thank you Sesshykins" She teased.

"I hate it when you call me that" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Sorry, whenever you're with me I'll call you whatever I think suits you"

"Fine"

"Naraku, hold all my calls" Sara ordered.

"Yes Ms. Lewis" He smiled.

Sara wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru and tugged him. "Come on Sesshykins, we're going to be late. And I made reservations"

"Without even consulting me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh quit being a baby and just bring us there" She demanded.

They quickly got into the elevator and headed out the lobby. The valet came just in time with Sesshomaru's car and handed over the keys. "Here you go Sir"

Sesshomaru took the keys and gave the young man a tip.

"Come on Sesshykins" Sara impatiently said.

Sesshomaru got into the car and started the engine; he looked at Sara and smiled. "Are you ready?"

Sara ignored his question for she was looking at herself in the mirror, when she was finally done she looked at Sesshomaru. "Did you say something?"

"Oh no, it's nothing" he sighed. He looked at the road and drove off.

* * *

The couple stopped at a very famous and very fancy restaurant called The Golden Apple. Everyone who's anyone loves to dine there, especially the alleged power couple.

"Okay Sara, we're here"

"Alright, Sesshykins how do I look?" She asked.

"That's the fifth time you asked me that Sara, and all I can say is that you're stunning" He replied.

Sara looked at Sesshomaru romantically. "Oh, Sesshykins you always know what to say" She leaned closer to him.

"Sara –" Sara kissed him passionately, it was also a perfect picture for the paparazzi to capture.

"Sara, Sesshomaru over here" A paparazzo hollered.

"No here" another one said the same thing.

"Sara and Sesshomaru forever" a fan cheered.

Suddenly paparazzi were spotted hording their car, the flashes of their cameras blinded Sesshomaru. "Sara, can we get in now?" He asked.

But Sara was too busy posing for the cameras. "That's right boys we're just here to eat lunch" She shared.

"What will you order Sara?" A paparazzo asked.

"Hmmm I don't know, you better wait and see" She smiled.

Sesshomaru got off the car and opened the door for Sara. "Thank you Sesshykins" and gave him a peck on the cheek as a reward.

Sara entered the restaurant leaving Sesshomaru with the talkative paparazzi.

"Sesshomaru, how does it feel when you're called the hottest bachelor alive?" A paparazzo asked.

"Honestly, I don't know" he confessed.

Suddenly the paparazzi started laughing. "Come on Sesshomaru, there should be something"

"Sorry but I can't comment on that" He replied and started walking to the restaurant.

"Sesshomaru, could you answer another question?" A woman asked. "You've been dating Sara for almost two years; will we be hearing wedding bells anytime soon?"

Sesshomaru froze and looked at the woman. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you" he lied.

"I said will we be hearing –" But she was being covered by the paparazzi around her.

This was Sesshomaru's chance to run from the question and enter the restaurant.

* * *

When Sesshomaru entered the restaurant he was relieved to see a few people in it, another horde like that might drive him crazy.

"Good Afternoon Mr. King, Ms. Lewis is waiting for you" A waiter pointed out.

"Thanks"

"Right this way sir" The waiter led him to the table and handed him the menu. "Good afternoon dear guests my name is Richard and I'll be your waiter for this afternoon" He gestured. "So have you decided what you want to eat?"

Sesshomaru scanned the menu and ordered. "Yes, I would like to have the seafood platter"

"And for the young Miss?" The waiter looked at Sara and smiled.

"I'll be having the fresh garden salad which is lightly drizzled with its special dressing" She ordered.

"Excellent choice madam, anything else?" He asked

"Maybe a bottle of your finest wine" Sesshomaru added.

"Coming right away" The waiter wrote down their orders and went off.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope, I'm on a diet" She pointed out.

Sesshomaru looked at Sara's small frame and laughed.

"What seems to be funny?" Sara pouted.

"Sara you look fine, you don't look like you're overweight" He pointed out.

"Sorry Sesshykins, but I like to keep this image" Sara pointed out.

Sesshomaru stopped laughing and looked at Sara and held her hands. "Sara…Do you love me?"

Sara looked at Sesshomaru. "Of course dummy that's why –" Sara was easily distracted when she saw the paparazzi flashing their cameras behind the window. "Wait Sesshomaru pose with me" Sara took Sesshomaru's arm and started posing at the camera.

Sesshomaru looked at Sara's eyes and felt heartbroken. (The sparkle on her eyes have disappeared) He thought.

"That was fun" Sara lets go of Sesshomaru's arm. "Now, what were we talking about again?"

Sesshomaru was shocked when Sara instantly forgot. "You forgot?"

"Well yeah, the flashing lights of their cameras made it hard for me to think" Sara explained.

"Okay" Sesshomaru silently replied.

"Thank you for waiting, here are your orders" The waiter placed their dishes right in front of them. "Enjoy" He gestured.

"Alright I'm starving" Sara took her salad fork and started digging in.

Sesshomaru kept staring at her eyes; he still couldn't believe that Sara might not love him anymore. He kept looking for the sparkle in her eyes but to his dismay he couldn't find it.

"Sesshomaru, you aren't eating?" Sara asked.

"…Huh...Oh sorry" Sesshomaru grabbed his utensils and ate; he opened the bottle of wine and poured some in Sara's glass.

Sara took the glass and happily drank; she kept staring at the window and waved at the paparazzi.

Sesshomaru wanted to pour a glass for himself but remembered that he was driving. (Great, the time I want to drink I'm driving. I should've let Jaken drive us) He thought.

When the couple finished their meals Sesshomaru took another peek at the menu. "Sara would you like some dessert?" He asked.

Sara looked at him disgustedly. "What does I'm in a diet don't you get?" She asked. "Don't you dare make me fat" She warned.

"Okay, Sara just pipe down. You're making a scene" He lulled.

Sara crossed her arms and blew out some air. "Okay Sesshomaru" She stood up and took her purse. "Let's go" She said.

Sesshomaru paid the bill and followed Sara, when they got to the door her opened the door for her and let her pass through. When the couple got out they were greeted by the horde of paparazzi, Sesshomaru grabbed Sara's arm and quickly got to his car.

He turned on the engine and quickly drove off. "Wait Sesshomaru –"

"Sorry Sara, but I can't cause traffic now can I?" Sesshomaru pointed out.

Sara crossed her arms and plopped back on the chair. Her face was furious, she kept looking at the mirror and tried to change her mood but it failed.

Sesshomaru looked at Sara and knew that she was pissed. "Sara, you know we can't stay that long. We can cause traffic" Sesshomaru explained again.

"I understand" Sara grumbled.

* * *

When the couple got back to the building Sesshomaru got out of the car and opened the Sara's door. "Thank you" She silently said. She got out of the car and stared at Sesshomaru.

"Sara, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course I am silly" Sara put out a fake smile. "Anyway Sesshomaru you can just leave me here, I can go up by myself"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" Sara planted a kiss on his lips and ran back to her office.

Sesshomaru looked at her and sighed. (Even the sparks in her kisses have disappeared) He sadly thought.

* * *

He entered his car and drove back to his garage.

"So, Mr. King, how did the date with Ms. Lewis go?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru parked his car and got off. "Don't ask" he sneered.

"But Mr. King –"

"I said don't ask Jaken" He then rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Jaken, you may go home now" He ordered.

Jaken followed his boss. "O-okay Mr. King"

Sesshomaru got out of his private garage and walked back to his apartment complex.

* * *

When Sesshomaru entered the lobby he pushed the up button on the wall and waited for the elevator. When the elevator reached for the ground floor, he let the passengers go out first and entered the elevator alone.

When the elevator doors closed he pushed the button to his floor, he looked at his reflection on the elevator door and sighed. "Did I lose my touch or…Does she still love me?" He asked himself.

When the elevator stopped at his floor he walked to his apartment and slowly opened the door. He go into his living room and fell on the couch, he didn't want to do any work for the rest of the day because he felt so sad. He looked at Sara's picture and held the frame, when he looked into her eyes he didn't feel a spark.

He placed back on the table face down. "Maybe, we just lost it" He thought. But he hated the feeling that was stuck in his being, and the only way he knows how to resolve such feeling is through drinking. So he stood up and headed to his liquor cabinet. He took out a glass with ice and poured whiskey in it, he took the glass and headed back to the couch.

He drank and sat there for hours, he didn't care if he'll finish the whiskey or not. As long as this feeling disappears he'll keep drinking.

Suddenly he heard someone knocking at his door. "I'm coming" (It's a good thing I'm not drunk yet) He thought. When he opened the door he was greeted by a smiling Kagura.

"Hey, Sesshomaru how's it hanging?" She greeted.

Sesshomaru was too depressed to answer.

"Are you okay?" Kagura asked but didn't get a response. She waved her hand in front of his face and still didn't get a response. "In desperate times like this calls for desperate measures" She told herself, she pinched Sesshomaru's cheeks as hard as she can. When

Sesshomaru felt his cheeks burn he grabbed Kagura's arms. "What you do that for?" He asked.

"Well you were spacing out" Kagura pointed out. "Besides, if I didn't snap you out you could've slept standing up" Kagura joked.

"Oh really?"

"Really, now back to my question…Are you okay?" She asked.

Sesshomaru was stunned when he knew Kagura was concerned. "I'm fine" He lied.

"Liar" Kagura sneered. "You've been drinking" She exclaimed.

"Okay, you caught me red handed" Sesshomaru told her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kagura silently said.

Sesshomaru looked at her eyes and knew that she was concerned. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to right now" He gently rubbed his eyes and stared at her again.

"That's okay, I understand. But at least take this" Kagura presented a box in front of him.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru opened the box and saw a piece of chocolate tiramisu in it.

"Yeah, I kinda felt bad when I spoke to you that way this morning. I'm not a very good morning person you see" Kagura shared.

Sesshomaru slid his finger in the cake's icing and popped it in his mouth.

"Don't tell chef about this, if he finds out that I stole a piece he's going to fire me" She pleaded.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" Sesshomaru assured.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, I owe you one"

"Actually you don't" He pointed out.

"But –"

Sesshomaru placed his palm on Kagura's shoulder. "You don't have to Kagura, your cake made my day"

Kagura started blushing; she stared into his eyes and felt like melting. (His eyes, are so…)

They stared at each other for a few seconds, when they realized that they've been staring too long they both jolted.

"Uhh…Thanks again Sesshomaru"

"No problem…Neighbor"

"I better get back" Kagura quickly retreated to her apartment. Leaving Sesshomaru awed.

"What just happened?" He asked himself, he looked at the piece of cake and realized that there was something written on it. He went back to his apartment and placed the box on his coffee table he widened the lid to take a closer look. When he read the writing on the cake he smiled. "You don't have to say sorry Kagura, your cake made my day" (…You made my day) He happily thought.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued…**

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Okay readers the thing written on the cake was sorry, I think Kagura felt bad when she screamed at him early in the morning ^_^…..Get ready for chapter three coz I'm still not telling you the title bwahahahahahahha…..ehe **~Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want too ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"**Radio or Television"**

**Kagome narrating**

**

* * *

**

**What happened in Chapter 2: **

"_So, Mr. King, how did the date with Ms. Lewis go?" Jaken asked._

_Sesshomaru parked his car and got off. "Don't ask" he sneered._

"_But Mr. King –"_

"_I said don't ask Jaken" He then rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Jaken, you may go home now" He ordered._

_Jaken followed his boss. "O-okay Mr. King"_

_Sesshomaru got out of his private garage and walked back to his apartment complex._

_When Sesshomaru entered the lobby he pushed the up button on the wall and waited for the elevator. When the elevator reached for the ground floor, he let the passengers go out first and entered the elevator alone._

_When the elevator doors closed he pushed the button to his floor, he looked at his reflection on the elevator door and sighed. "Did I lose my touch or…Does she still love me?" He asked himself._

_When the elevator stopped at his floor he walked to his apartment and slowly opened the door. He go into his living room and fell on the couch, he didn't want to do any work for the rest of the day because he felt so sad. He looked at Sara's picture and held the frame, when he looked into her eyes he didn't feel a spark. _

_He placed back on the table face down. "Maybe, we just lost it" He thought. But he hated the feeling that was stuck in his being, and the only way he knows how to resolve such feeling is through drinking. So he stood up and headed to his liquor cabinet. He took out a glass with ice and poured whiskey in it, he took the glass and headed back to the couch. _

_He drank and sat there for hours, he didn't care if he'll finish the whiskey or not. As long as this feeling disappears he'll keep drinking._

_Suddenly he heard someone knocking at his door. "I'm coming" (It's a good thing I'm not drunk yet) He thought. When he opened the door he was greeted by a smiling Kagura._

"_Hey, Sesshomaru how's it hanging?" She greeted._

_Sesshomaru was too depressed to answer._

"_Are you okay?" Kagura asked but didn't get a response. She waved her hand in front of his face and still didn't get a response. "In desperate times like this calls for desperate measures" She told herself, she pinched Sesshomaru's cheeks as hard as she can. When _

_Sesshomaru felt his cheeks burn he grabbed Kagura's arms. "What you do that for?" He asked._

"_Well you were spacing out" Kagura pointed out. "Besides, if I didn't snap you out you could've slept standing up" Kagura joked._

"_Oh really?"_

"_Really, now back to my question…Are you okay?" She asked._

_Sesshomaru was stunned when he knew Kagura was concerned. "I'm fine" He lied._

"_Liar" Kagura sneered. "You've been drinking" She exclaimed._

"_Okay, you caught me red handed" Sesshomaru told her._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Kagura silently said._

_Sesshomaru looked at her eyes and knew that she was concerned. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to right now" He gently rubbed his eyes and stared at her again._

"_That's okay, I understand. But at least take this" Kagura presented a box in front of him._

"_What is it?" Sesshomaru opened the box and saw a piece of chocolate tiramisu in it._

"_Yeah, I kinda felt bad when I spoke to you that way this morning. I'm not a very good morning person you see" Kagura shared._

_Sesshomaru slid his finger in the cake's icing and popped it in his mouth._

"_Don't tell chef about this, if he finds out that I stole a piece he's going to fire me" She pleaded._

"_Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" Sesshomaru assured._

"_Thanks Sesshomaru, I owe you one"_

"_Actually you don't" He pointed out._

"_But –"_

_Sesshomaru placed his palm on Kagura's shoulder. "You don't have to Kagura, your cake made my day"_

_Kagura started blushing; she stared into his eyes and felt like melting. (His eyes, are so…) _

_They stared at each other for a few seconds, when they realized that they've been staring too long they both jolted._

"_Uhh…Thanks again Sesshomaru"_

"_No problem…Neighbor" _

"_I better get back" Kagura quickly retreated to her apartment. Leaving Sesshomaru awed._

"_What just happened?" He asked himself, he looked at the piece of cake and realized that there was something written on it. He went back to his apartment and placed the box on his coffee table he widened the lid to take a closer look. When he read the writing on the cake he smiled. "You don't have to say sorry Kagura, your cake made my day" (…You made my day) He happily thought._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Everything Happens By Chance**

"**Rise and shine people of the world, it's a beautiful Sunday morning. It's already nine o'****clock and you're listening to –"**

A sleeping Kagura tapped the top of her alarm clock turned the other way. "Thirty more minutes" She groggily said, suddenly she sat up and looked at her radio clock. "Wait a minute, did you say Sunday?" Kagura stood up and checked the calendar. "Oh my God, it is Sunday today!" Kagura quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Damn it I completely forgot that they're coming today" Kagura grabbed her toothbrush and squirted toothpaste all over herself. "Great just, great" Kagura cleaned herself up and continued brushing her teeth. (Calm down Kagura, it's just a simple house warming party with your friends. What could possibly go wrong?)

When Kagura finished she walked to her closet and scanned through her clothing. "Now let's see, since it's just us I'm sure they won't mind if I wear something simple." She took out her black jean shorts and a pink V-neck shirt and wore them; she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "At least it's comfortable" She exclaimed.

She went out of her bedroom and headed to her kitchen; she looked at her wall clock and sighed in relief. "I got enough time to prepare" Se rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands. "You can do this Kagura Brooks, a simple house warming party is easy" She boasted.

* * *

Sesshomaru was happily sleeping when he heard a loud crash; he quickly stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Where did that sound come from?"

"SHIT!" Sesshomaru heard a loud scream next door.

"Kagura?" He quickly grabbed his silk robe and headed to Kagura's apartment. He knew something bad happened and didn't care if he let himself in. "Kagura are you okay?" Sesshomaru saw Kagura kneeling on the floor.

"Owww" Kagura grabbed the rag that lied on her shoulder and squeezed her bleeding hand.

Sesshomaru quickly tended to her, he crouched down and held her hand. "Let me see" he ordered.

Kagura slowly released her grip from her wound and squinted in pain. "I should've been more careful" She told herself.

"What were you doing anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you see I'm throwing a house warming party today. I know it's a bit late but today was the only free time my friends had." Kagura explained.

Sesshomaru quickly dug into his pocket and grabbed his white handkerchief, he then gently dabbed her wound. "Oww, quit that. It hurts" Kagura sneered.

"You cut yourself pretty badly, your pretty lucky that there were no shards stuck in your palm" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Sorry, I was carrying too many plates and slipped" Kagura explained.

"It's understandable" Sesshomaru stood up. "Now stay here while I get my first aid kit" He walked back to his apartment and grabbed his first aid kit in his bathroom.

When he returned he opened his first aid kit and grabbed an alcohol bottle, cotton balls, and bandages. "Now this might hurt a bit" He grabbed Kagura's wounded palm and opened the alcohol bottle.

"H-hey wait a minute that –" But it was too late, Sesshomaru started pouring the alcohol on her wound. The stinging pain caused her to squirm.

"Hey hold still" Sesshomaru ordered. "It's the only way I could disinfect your wound properly"

Kagura sucked it up and glared at him. "Fine"

Sesshomaru opened the pack of cotton balls and grabbed some, he then dabbed it on her wound. Sesshomaru looked a Kagura and smiled. "There's no need to be afraid" He teased.

"I-I'm not afraid" Kagura trembled.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru wrapped her wound with the bandages. "Then why are you shaking?"

"I'm not shaking" Kagura pouted.

"Okay" Sesshomaru stood up and reached out to Kagura. "C'mon let me help you up"

Kagura held on to Sesshomaru's hand and stood up. "Thanks" She looked at he shattered plates and sighed. "Now, what am I going to do?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura.

"With a bad hand like this I'm going to need help so that I could finish preparing" Kagura complained.

"I could be of service" Sesshomaru blurted.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru. "Do you have any cooking experience?" She asked.

"Sure, if you call frying an omelette cooking." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, thanks anyway" Kagura sighed. "It's just a good thing there is only one thing left to do"

"And that would be?"

"I need to bake cookies for my friends" She explained.

"I could handle that" Sesshomaru boasted.

"How can you, you said you only know how to fry omelettes" Kagura reminded.

"Don't underestimate me Miss Brooks" Sesshomaru pointed out. "So do you want my help or not?"

"Fine" (Like I have any other choice) Kagura grunted. "But I'll be watching you"

"Don't worry; I won't poison your friends" He assured. "I'll just go back and wash up" He then started walking back to his apartment.

* * *

A few minutes later Sesshomaru went back to her apartment all cleaned up. "So what do you want me to do?"

Kagura pointed at her kitchen and grinned. "I want you to make that"

Sesshomaru walked to her kitchen and saw a notebook; he grabbed it and read what it said. "Mother's chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yup, that recipe was originally my grandmother's. She passed in on to my mother then me" Kagura boasted. "Besides, it's the easiest on in my recipe book"

Sesshomaru was about to turn the page when Kagura stopped him. "Hey no peeking there are super secret recipes in there" Kagura warned.

"Why would you give me something so easy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just to be safe" Kagura explained.

"You don't think I can do better?"

"It's not that, it's just..." Kagura crossed her arms and thought.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and sighed. "I understand"

Kagura placed her hands on her waist. "Okay then, since we understand each other now let's start baking"

Sesshomaru washed his hands and put on an apron, he then headed to the counter when Kagura suddenly stopped him.

"You have to tie your hair" Kagura exclaimed, she handed Sesshomaru a scrunchy. "Wear that, I don't want any of your hair to get in my food"

"Alright" Sesshomaru tied his hair into a pony tail and walked to the counter. He took the notebook and read through it, and after reading the directions for five minutes he took off his watch and started working.

**

* * *

**

**I found this recipe in the net so I wanna thank Pam in for this recipe, thanks Pam!**

**Mother's chocolate chip cookies: **

Ingredients

1 cup butter, softened

3/4 cup packed brown sugar

1/4 cup white sugar

1 (3.5 ounce) package instant vanilla pudding mix

2 eggs

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

2 1/4 cups all-purpose flour

1 teaspoon baking soda

2 cups semisweet chocolate chips

Directions

Preheat oven to 375 degrees F (190 degrees C).

In a mixing bowl, cream butter and sugars. Add pudding mix, eggs and vanilla. Combine flour and baking soda; add to creamed mixture and mix well. Fold in chocolate chips.

Drop by teaspoonfuls onto ungreased baking sheets. Bake for 10 to 12 minutes or until lightly browned.

* * *

Sesshomaru placed the mixture in the preheated oven and wiped his forehead.

"You're actually pretty good" Kagura complimented.

"I told you not to underestimate me" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Okay, okay you win"

"Well, I better go" Sesshomaru headed to the doorway.

"You don't want to taste your own creation?" Kagura asked.

"Nah. besides I'll be in your way" Sesshomaru pointed.

Kagura quickly grabbed his arm. "No, please stay. It's the least I can do" Kagura exclaimed. "Besides, I want you to meet my friends" Kagura smiled.

Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes off her smile, but he didn't want to get in her way. "Sorry but I have work to do" He lied.

"You liar" Kagura blurted. "You usually play the piano even before I wake up, and I didn't her any tinkling sounds at six in the morning" Kagura teased.

(She's very observant) Sesshomaru thought. "Fine, you caught me" He sighed.

"Yay, I promise that you won't regret meeting my friends" Kagura assured, suddenly they heard someone knocking on the door. Kagura looked at herself with dismay. "Great I got myself messy" She looked at Sesshomaru and put her palms together. "Sesshomaru could you please see who it is, as you can see I'm not presentable"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura, she had some blood stains and unknown liquids on her shirt, her forehead was sweaty and her face had traces of dough. "Okay"

"Thanks, I owe you one" Kagura exclaimed. She ran to her room and fixed herself up.

The person outside knocked again, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and walked to the door. "Coming" He gestured.

He opened the door and saw one of Kagura's friends.

"Hey Kagura are you sick? It seems that your voice is a little…" The man looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing right in front of him. "Low?"

Sesshomaru stared at him.

"H-hey…Aren't you…" He pointed at Sesshomaru and started trembling.

(Oh great, another fan) Sesshomaru regrettably thought.

"Sesshomaru, who's there?" Kagura came out running to see her guest. "Oh, Miroku you're already here" She ran out to give him a hug.

Miroku kept his eye on Sesshomaru and slowly gave Kagura his gift.

"Thanks Miroku what is it?" Kagura quickly opened her gift and smiled. "This toaster is perfect, thank you Miroku" She exclaimed.

But Miroku didn't react; he still couldn't believe that THE Sesshomaru King is standing right in front of him.

"Miroku?" Kagura placed the toaster on the coffee table and sighed. "Here we go again"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. "What do you mean?"

"Just watch" Kagura walked to Miroku and held his nose.

A few seconds later Miroku started squirming in place, he forced Kagura's hand off his nose and started panting. "Why'd you do that for?" He complained.

"You were drooling" Kagura pointed out.

"Well it's because you didn't tell me that he was going to be here" He pointed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku. "Could you please take your finger away from my face?" Sesshomaru ordered.

Miroku lowered his finger and pushed Kagura in her apartment. "Hey, you didn't tell me you knew this guy" He whispered.

"Why should I tell you? You know how you react when you see people like them" Kagura snarled.

"People like what?" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Ah, nothing nothing" (This guys has good hearing) Kagura thought.

"Kagura, what happened to your hand?" Miroku held her hand and observed her wound.

"I got cut earlier, luckily someone was here to help me" Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

Sesshomaru was mesmerized by her smile again; he couldn't keep his eyes of her genuine smile.

"I told you to stop looking at me that way" Kagura exclaimed.

Sesshomaru was caught again; he turned the other way and walked towards the kitchen.

"Well, he did a pretty good job" Miroku complimented.

"He was the only person at that time" Kagura blushed.

Miroku stared at her face and grinned. "Kagura's blushing" He teased.

"No I'm not" She whispered.

Miroku pinched her cheeks. "Don't lie to me, I know you. We've been friends since high school" He pointed out.

"Okay, okay let go" Miroku lets go of Kagura's cheeks, Kagura rubbed her swollen cheeks in pain. "I thought Kagome would be with you"

"I thought so too, but she said she had to do things something last minute" He explained.

"You think she forgot that she had to be here today?"

"Knowing her….Yeah" Miroku joked.

The two friends looked at each other and laughed.

"That Kagome" Kagura wiped her tears.

Miroku walked to the table and was amazed at the food. "Wow Kagura, you've outdone yourself this time"

"Nah, it's nothing special" Kagura exclaimed.

Miroku dipped his finger into one of her dishes; he then placed his finger in his mouth. "I think its pretty goo–"

Kagura punched his face. "Don't do that, you'll contaminate the food"

Miroku fell on the floor and apologized. "Sorry, sorry"

"You know you could've started with the finger food" Sesshomaru explained.

Miroku jolted when he suddenly heard his voice. "Don't scare me like that damn it"

Sesshomaru ignored Miroku and placed his finished creation on the table.

"Hey, I'm talking to you" Miroku sneered.

Kagura tried to calm Miroku down. "Hey, come on stop that Miroku. I don't want my friends fighting over a petty matter"

Suddenly they heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it" Kagura gestured. "It might be Kagome"

When Kagura opened the door she flashed her biggest smile. "Hey Kagome how are you?"

"Who's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

When Kagura noticed that it wasn't Kagome she turned beet red. "Oh, s-sorry I thought you were someone else" (I'm such a dumbass, I should've looked at the peephole first) She thought.

"Anyway have you seen my brother? He isn't in his apartment" He pointed out.

"Oh, I see. Please wait a moment" She gently closed the door and ran back to the dining area. "Sesshomaru, I think your brother is looking for you"

"You mean…" Miroku was stunned.

"Oh no Miroku, he's here for Sesshomaru not you" Kagura teased.

"What does he want now?" Sesshomaru sighed; he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey bro how's it hanging" Inuyasha joyfully greeted him.

"You need something from me right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yup"

"Very well" Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. "I'm sorry but, I have to leave" He explained.

"I understand, but if you got time you come back you hear?"

Sesshomaru let out a thin smile. "Thank you" He then let himself out of her apartment.

"Hmmm, Kagura is blushing again" Miroku teased.

"Quit it Miroku" She then looked at the wall clock. "What's taking Kagome so long?"

"Don't worry about her she'll be fine" Miroku assured, he then took a piece of cookie from the table and popped it on his mouth. "Kagura these cookies are awesome"

"Don't thank me, thank Sesshomaru for baking them" Kagura pointed out.

"He made these? But you never shared any of your recipes with us" Miroku mentioned.

"Well I couldn't work with a wounded hand" She then looked at her bandaged wound. "And Sesshomaru was kind enough to help me"

"Oh, I see" Miroku grabbed another piece and sat on the couch.

"By the way, do you have any news about Sango?" Kagura asked.

"As a matter of fact I –" Miroku was interrupted when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Coming" Kagura gestured, she ran to the door and looked through the peephole to be sure. When she looked through the peephole she saw a disgruntled Kagome panting, she quickly opened the door and helped her friend in.

When Miroku saw his friend he quickly stood up and helped her to the couch. "Kagome, what happened to you?"

Kagome sat on the couch and handed over her gift. "*pant* *pant* Here you go"

Kagura took the back and set it aside. "Thank you Kagome, now, tell me what happened?"

"Before I tell you, I need….A glass of water and something to eat" Kagome demanded.

"We're on it" Her two friends stood up and ran to the kitchen, Miroku handed her an ice cold glass of water and Kagura gave her a plate full of spaghetti she prepared.

Kagome quickly finished her spaghetti and chugged down the glass of water. "Thanks guys"

"Now, tell us what happened" Miroku beseeched

Kagome took in a deep breath. "Okay here it goes…" Kagome calmly positioned herself in front of her friends.

"I woke up this morning in a very good mood and –"

"Wait, will this take long? Coz if it is I' getting something to eat" Miroku interrupted, he quickly stood up and grabbed a plate.

Kagome glared at him.

"Miroku" Kagura sneered.

A few seconds later Miroku returned with a plateful of food.

"Are you going to finish all of that?" Kagura pointed out.

"Don't worry Kagura I'm going to share" He then looked at Kagome and smiled. "Please…Continue"

Kagome took in another deep breath to calm herself down. "Please no one interrupt"

Her two friends nodded and started eating.

"So as I was saying…"

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's story…**

**I woke up this morning in a very good mood, the sun was out the birds were chirping I thought nothing bad is going to happen today and then suddenly…**

Kagome looked at the calendar and panicked. "It's Sunday, TODAY?" she looked at the wall clock and screamed. "It's already ten o'clock?" she tried to get out of her bedroom but kept stumbling over her piled up clothing.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Her mother screamed from downstairs.

"Don't worry mom I'm okay" Kagome stood up and patted her face. "I forgot to buy her a gift, I'm such a stupid friend" She then topped and thought. "Ah, I know what to get her"

She ran next to her bed and grabbed her bag; she searched her bag and found her wallet. When she opened her wallet she sighed in relief. (It's a good thing I got money)

"Kagome come down here and eat breakfast, you don't want to be late to Kagura's" Her mom mentioned.

"Okay mom I'm coming" (I swear when I have enough money I'm going to move out of this house) She thought.

**After I ate my breakfast and got cleaned up I quickly ran to the mall, it's a good thing the mall near our house opens early, when I entered the mall I was surprised to see a lot of people. So anyway I went into a store and got your gift, there was still time to spare until…**

Kagome took in a deep breath and raised her hand. "TAXI" She screamed. But the taxi ignored her and past her by. "Hey, I'm over here you jerk" She looked at her side and saw another taxi coming her way.

"TAXI" she screamed again, but the taxi missed her again. (What's wrong with Taxi's I mean it's their job to stop for us customers, right?) She impatiently thought.

She sees another one coming by and screamed louder. "TAXI!" This time the vehicle stopped in front of her. (Yes, third times the charm)

But as she opened the door she felt someone push her to the aside. "Hey shit head I was here first" She pointed out.

"Sorry, but I need this more than you" The man blew a kiss for her and ran off with the cab.

Kagome raised her fist in rage. "Hey, come back here!" She got herself up and heard screaming from the other side of the road.

"That guy ran into my car" A man explained to the police man. "He shoved his Volvo into my Prius" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry sir, we'll take care of it" The police man assured.

The enraged civilian grabbed the police man's collar. "Oh, you'd better don't you know how much this thing is worth?"

Kagome crossed her arms. (That's why he ran with my cab) She evilly thought.

**

* * *

**

**Back in Kagura's apartment…**

"And after that incident it took me at least fifty minutes to find a cab. And the one I took smelled like rotten eggs" Kagura ranted. "Sorry for being late Kagura"

Kagura sat next to her and gave Kagome a big comforting hug. "Aww it's understandable you don't need to apologize"

Miroku licked his fingers and looked at Kagome. "That guy was rude; did you remember what he looked like?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah Kagome, if we do see him we'll give him a piece of our mind" Kagura assured.

"Thanks you guys" Kagome thought long and hard to remember that man. "Well…he was wearing a red business suit and gray slacks"

"What about facial features?" Miroku suggested.

"Well…He had big yellow eyes and –" Kagome was interrupted when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Hold that thought" Kagura stood up and opened the door. "Oh Sesshomaru you're back"

"I won't be long; I think I left my watch in your kitchen while I was baking" He explained.

"Not a problem, please come in" Kagura opened the door and let Sesshomaru in.

"Hey that's…" Kagome pointed at the door.

"Yeah I know I know, Sesshomaru King" Miroku boasted.

"Not him" Kagome stood up and ran to the door. "Open the door wider Kagura" She warned.

Kagura followed her instruction and opened it wider.

"Why you!" Kagome sped up and kicked Inuyasha right on the face.

The impact sent Inuyasha to the ground; Kagome sat on top if him and kept kicking his face. "Why you disrespectful jerk, I'm going to kill"

"Kagome get off him" Kagura tried to get Kagome off of Inuyasha but she kept squirming. "Miroku help me"

Miroku stood up and ran, but before he got through the door he felt a stomach cramp coming. "Ughh, I shouldn't have eaten that much" He regretted.

(That guy is always useless at times like these) "Sesshomaru help" Kagura cried.

Sesshomaru ran to her and looked at the scene. "What happened?"

"I don't know, just help me get her off" Kagura ordered.

Sesshomaru held Kagome's right side while Kagura held the left.

"One…Two..Three" Sesshomaru signalled and got Kagome off of Inuyasha.

The two fell on the floor while Kagome fell on top of them. "Let go of me" She ordered.

"What the hell is wrong with you bitch?" Inuyasha stood up holding his bleeding nose.

Kagome stood up and marched right up to his face. "My problem, don't you mean your problem?" Kagura screamed.

The two started bickering leaving Sesshomaru and Kagura on the floor.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at Kagura. "Need a hand?"

Kagura stared at Sesshomaru's inviting hand and grabbed it, Sesshomaru pulled her back up to her feet. She dusted her knees and looked at him. "Thank you"

The two looked at the bickering pair and sighed.

"What do you mean that I have a problem?" Inuyasha scowled at Kagome.

"You pushed me off the cab" Kagome reminded.

"Hey I didn't –" Inuyasha stopped and thought, he then gave Kagome an uneasy smile. "Oh so you were that weak girl" Inuyasha said.

"Who are you calling weak?" Kagome grabbed his legs and pulled him to the ground.

"Hey what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome spread his legs and sneered. "You'll find out" She then stomped on his family jewels repeatedly.

Inuyasha cried out in pain. "Arghhhhhh HELP ME" He pleaded.

Kagura kept squinting each time Kagome stomped on Inuyasha's jewels. (Man that's got to hurt) "Miroku?" She hollered.

Miroku held on the couch and slowly stood up. "What is it?" He asked.

"I think we don't need to give that guy a piece of our mind, I think Kagome gave him enough" She explained, she then looked at Sesshomaru and was wondering why he wasn't helping. "Aren't you going to…"

Sesshomaru looked at her. "A little later, finally someone knocked some sense in that boy" He sighed.

Kagome kept stomping on Inuyasha's jewels. "You inconsiderate, loud mouth, useless piece of junk" Kagome continued ranting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Inuyasha begged, suddenly he started to black out.

"Well that's my cue" Sesshomaru walked next to Kagome and held her shoulder. "I think that's enough" He said.

Kagome lets go of Inuyasha's legs and sneered. "Next time be more respectful"

Inuyasha held his jewels in pain. "Okay I got it, I got it" He cried.

Sesshomaru crouched down and looked at him. "Can you at least stand up?" he asked.

"I-I think so" Inuyasha trembled.

"You girls go back inside, I'll take care of this one" He suggested.

Kagome snorted and marched back to Kagura's apartment.

"You sure? I can help" Kagura pointed out.

Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled. "No, it's okay. He's my brother after all"

Kagura was struck by his smile. (This was the first time I've seen him smile)

Sesshomaru helped his brother up and headed to the elevator, when the elevator arrived he guided his brother in and pressed the ground floor. When he looked up he still found Kagura outside. "Kagura, I'm fine" He then smiled at her and waved goodbye.

As the elevator doors closed Kagura felt her heart beating faster, she held her chest and entered her apartment. (Why is it beating so fast?) She thought for a little while and snapped. "It must've been the fight, that's it" She whispered to herself.

Miroku suddenly appeared at her side. "Hmmm, what's this Kagura is blushing again" He pointed out.

"Shut up Miroku" She sneered.

"By the way Miroku, when is Sango coming back?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah" Miroku grabbed Kagura's arm and dragged her to the couch. "Sango said she'll be in town in five months" He joyfully announced.

"That's quite near" Kagome pointed out.

Miroku dug into his pocket and took out a picture of Sango; he then rubbed his cheek against it. "Oh, Sango I can't wait to see you again" He then started kissing the picture.

"I just hope she still isn't mad" Kagome giggled and looked at Kagura. "Don't you think so too?"

"…Huh…Oh yeah" Kagura silently replied.

"Kagura what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing its nothing" Kagura quickly replied, she returned her attention to her friends. But her mind was focused on a different matter. (He looks better when he smiles that way she thought)

* * *

After helping his brother out of the apartment complex Sesshomaru drove him to the police station to straighten things out with his car.

"Why did you crash into that guy's car" Sesshomaru asked.

"I didn't see him, that's all" Inuyasha blurted.

Sesshomaru didn't react and returned his attention to the road. A few minutes later they arrived in the police station, it took them a few minutes to get there. But it took them hours to go through the process.

Sesshomaru kept staring at his watch as Inuyasha and the civilian fought over who would pay for the wreckage. When the verdict was decided the brothers left the police station, they were instantly greeted by the curious paparazzi.

"Over here over here, let me get a picture of the both of you" A paparazzo hollered.

"Inuyasha, could you tell us what happened earlier this morning?" A paparazzo asked.

Inuyasha looked at the paparazzo and sighed. "Guys, not now I don't feel like answering"

The brothers quickly returned to the car and drove off.

"Damn it I hate this much attention" Inuyasha complained. "Oh, why did father have to give me his company?" He groaned.

"Because, you were his favorite" Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh yeah…Right" Inuyasha stared at the window and grunted. "Why did I have to pay for the wreckage? It wasn't my fault"

Sesshomaru didn't say a word and continued driving.

"Sesshomaru drop me here"

Sesshomaru stopped the car at the corner.

"I've caused you so much trouble…" Inuyasha sighed. "Damn that girl is going to give me nightmares" He shivered; he then opened the door and stepped out. "Well anyway thanks" He waved at Sesshomaru and walked home.

* * *

When Sesshomaru returned to his apartment it was around seven o'clock at night, he took out his keys and unlocked his apartment door, he looked at Kagura's door and heard nothing. "I guess the party's over"

Suddenly Kagura's door creaked open. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. "Yes?"

"About today, I…I can't…" (Urgh this will be harder than I thought)

"It's okay Kagura, whatever happened today. Didn't happen" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Right…Anyway I've got something for you" Kagura quickly went back into her apartment and retrieved Sesshomaru's handkerchief and a piece of cookie.

"I tried to save you some, but I guess my friends liked your cookies" Kagura complimented.

Sesshomaru took the cookies from Kagura and popped it in his mouth; he then opened the door to his apartment entered.

"Hey, what about your handkerchief? If you think it's still soiled it's not, I just cleaned it a while ago and…"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. "Keep it" He said.

"What?"

"I said keep it, it might come in handy" Sesshomaru entered his apartment and locked the door.

Kagura silently returned to her apartment and closed the door; she looked at the handkerchief that was resting on her wounded hand and placed it near her chest. "That guy…" She started blushing. "Kagura what are you doing? You don't have a chance with this guy. Besides….He's taken"

She suddenly remembered that she hasn't opened Kagome's gift yet, so she grabbed the bag and opened it. "Aww thanks Kagome, these throw pillows are cute"

She walked to the living room and lied down on her couch, the party was over and she was alone. She took another look at the handkerchief and smiled. "Whatever happened didn't happen huh?"

She turned to the other side and giggled. "Yeah right" She whispered.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued….**

**End Of Chapter 3**

* * *

Hey readers, hope you still reading on…I feel so sorry for Inuyasha in this chapter. AND GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MUSE **~Ciao**

**P.S**

**I was supposed to submit this yesterday but the internet was fucked up ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series….But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

*Sound effects*

* * *

**What happened in Chapter 3: **

_After helping his brother out of the apartment complex Sesshomaru drove him to the police station to straighten things out with his car._

"_Why did you crash into that guy's car" Sesshomaru asked._

"_I didn't see him, that's all" Inuyasha blurted._

_Sesshomaru didn't react and returned his attention to the road. A few minutes later they arrived in the police station, it took them a few minutes to get there. But it took them hours to go through the process._

_Sesshomaru kept staring at his watch as Inuyasha and the civilian fought over who would pay for the wreckage. When the verdict was decided the brothers left the police station, they were instantly greeted by the curious paparazzi._

"_Over here over here, let me get a picture of the both of you" A paparazzo hollered._

"_Inuyasha, could you tell us what happened earlier this morning?" A paparazzo asked._

_Inuyasha looked at the paparazzo and sighed. "Guys, not now I don't feel like answering"_

_The brothers quickly returned to the car and drove off._

"_Damn it I hate this much attention" Inuyasha complained. "Oh, why did father have to give me his company?" He groaned._

"_Because, you were his favorite" Sesshomaru explained._

"_Oh yeah…Right" Inuyasha stared at the window and grunted. "Why did I have to pay for the wreckage? It wasn't my fault"_

_Sesshomaru didn't say a word and continued driving._

"_Sesshomaru drop me here"_

_Sesshomaru stopped the car at the corner._

"_I've caused you so much trouble…" Inuyasha sighed. "Damn that girl is going to give me nightmares" He shivered; he then opened the door and stepped out. "Well anyway thanks" He waved at Sesshomaru and walked home._

_When Sesshomaru returned to his apartment it was around seven o'clock at night, he took out his keys and unlocked his apartment door, he looked at Kagura's door and heard nothing. "I guess the party's over"_

_Suddenly Kagura's door creaked open. "Sesshomaru?"_

_Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. "Yes?"_

"_About today, I…I can't…" (Urgh this will be harder than I thought) _

"_It's okay Kagura, whatever happened today. Didn't happen" Sesshomaru suggested._

"_Right…Anyway I've got something for you" Kagura quickly went back into her apartment and retrieved Sesshomaru's handkerchief and a piece of cookie._

"_I tried to save you some, but I guess my friends liked your cookies" Kagura complimented._

_Sesshomaru took the cookies from Kagura and popped it in his mouth; he then opened the door to his apartment entered._

"_Hey, what about your handkerchief? If you think it's still soiled it's not, I just cleaned it a while ago and…"_

_Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. "Keep it" He said._

"_What?"_

"_I said keep it, it might come in handy" Sesshomaru entered his apartment and locked the door._

_Kagura silently returned to her apartment and closed the door; she looked at the handkerchief that was resting on her wounded hand and placed it near her chest. "That guy…" She started blushing. "Kagura what are you doing? You don't have a chance with this guy. Besides….He's taken"_

_She suddenly remembered that she hasn't opened Kagome's gift yet, so she grabbed the bag and opened it. "Aww thanks Kagome, these throw pillows are cute"_

_She walked to the living room and lied down on her couch, the party was over and she was alone. She took another look at the handkerchief and smiled. "Whatever happened didn't happen huh?" _

_She turned to the other side and giggled. "Yeah right" She whispered._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: ****Invitation**

*beep* *beep* *beep* Sesshomaru tapped his alarm clock in order to turn it off. He lowered his blanket and looked at the time.

"Just a little bit more" He groggily asked, he covered his face with his blanket and turned the other way. (I mean, a few more minutes can't hurt anyone)

Sesshomaru continued to sleep, and sleep, and sleep.

He suddenly jolted when he hear his cell phone ring, it took him three attempts to grab his phone. When he finally got his phone he rubbed his eyes and answered the call.

*click* "Hello, who's this?" He asked.

"Silly Sesshykins, it's me Sara" She joked.

"Sara, why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"What do you mean early? Do you even know what time it is Sesshykins?" She barked.

"Six o'clock" He answered.

"No damn it, it's already twelve thirty in the afternoon" She pointed out.

Sesshomaru looked at his clock and sighed. "I must've overslept" He explained.

"Don't you dare doing it a again, daddy's been trying to reach you the whole day and asked me to call you"

"Well I'm awake now" He announced. "So, what does your father want?"

"My father is hosting his yearly benefit concert this Saturday remember"

"Of course, why would I forget that?"

"Well, something happened and daddy needs your help" She explained. "And this will probably help you get into his good side" She added. "He wants you to meet him this afternoon"

"Okay, where will I meet him?"

"In his office" She answered. "Oh by the way he's also asking if you're done with your composition, I mean you do have one?"

"Of course I do, it's just that it needs a title" He explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing; by the way I'm cancelling our date this Thursday. I have something very important to do, I hope you understand bye"

"Sara wait–" (She hung up on me) Sesshomaru placed his phone on the side table and looked at the clock. "I should really get going" He got off his bed and yawned. (You don't want Mr. Lewis to wait for you) He thought.

* * *

Kagura opened her cabinet and grabbed her uniform; she laid it on her bed and looked and covered her face in disapproval. "Why do we have to wear something this stupid?" She asked herself.

She puts on her uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. "There are just too many ruffles" She complained. "And what's with this headband? I look like a fucking maid in this uniform" She growled.

But she had no choice, if she wanted to keep her job in the café she had to wear her uniform. "Well, I don't want chef to be mad at me" She sighed; she grabbed her coat and headed out.

When she got out of her apartment she stared at Sesshomaru's door. (That's weird; I didn't hear him play today. I hope he's okay) She concernedly thought, she locked her apartment door and walked in front of the elevator. She pressed the down button and silently waited. "Maybe he left early" She silently said.

"Hello Kagura" Sesshomaru blurted.

Kagura jolted when she heard his low voice. "Sesshomaru, you scared me"

"How could a simple hello scare you?" He joked.

"Haha very funny" She sarcastically answered. "How are you?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura's eyes and knew she was concerned. "I'm fine" He said.

Kagura sighed in relief. "That's good, I thought you were sick or something" She explained.

*ding* the elevator doors opened.

"Ladies first" Sesshomaru gestured.

Kagura happily entered the elevator as Sesshomaru followed after. When the elevator doors closed they started conversing a little more.

"What made you think I was sick?" He asked

"I didn't hear you play" She silently pointed out.

"Do you miss it?"

Kagura suddenly blushed. "Well, kinda" She confessed.

Sesshomaru let out a thin smile. (She looks different when she blushes) He thought.

"Anyway, why are you up so late?" She asked.

"I overslept" He answered.

"Wow that's a first, I've always thought you liked waking up early in the morning" She explained.

"Well there's a first for everything" He sighed.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagura was wearing a uniform, when he knew what it was he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

Kagura noticed that her coat was open and quickly buttoned it down. "It's my new uniform" She grumbled.

"Okay"

"I can't complain, if I want to keep my job I have to obey the rules" She sneered.

"I don't mind, I mean you look pretty in that uniform" He complimented.

Kagura started blushing again. "T-thank you"

When he knew what he said he suddenly looked the other way. (What did I just say?)

It felt a bit awkward for a moment. And when the elevator doors opened it took them a few seconds to realize that they were already in the lobby.

"S-so anyway see you later, okay?" Kagura quickly got out of the elevator.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't get to answer; he just got out of the elevator and out of the apartment complex, and as he walked to his garage he looked at the cloudless sky and sighed.

When he got to his garage Jaken was there waiting for him.

"Good morning Mr. King, where are we off to today?" He asked.

Jaken opened the door to the Rolls Royce Phantom to let Sesshomaru in the back seat.

Sesshomaru got in the car; Jaken closed the door and sat on the drivers' seat.

"To Mr. Lewis' office Jaken, and do it with haste" He ordered.

"No problem Sir" Jaken stared the car and drove out to the road. The garage door automatically closed when the car got out.

While the car rolled on the streets Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of Kagura heading to the café. When he remembered her red cheeks he let out a thin smile.

Jaken looked at the rear view mirror and saw that feint smile. (It seems master is in a good mood today) He happily thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Kagura ran in the café and headed to the kitchen. She puts on an apron and puts on some finishing touches on her baked creations she created the day before.

"Finally it's done" She washed her hands and took off her apron.

"Kagura you have outdone yourself this time" The chef complimented. "Your creations are the greatest I have ever seen"

"Thanks chef, now I'm off serving tables" She said.

Kagura went out of the kitchen and stood next to Kagome.

"Don't you just love these uniforms?" Kagome giddily said.

"I actually like it" Miroku fixed his neck tie. "Don't I look dashing?"

"Stop looking at yourselves guys, there are customers waiting" Kagura pointed out.

"Okay okay" The two answered and got back to work.

(Geez, it's just a uniform. I mean what's so special about it?) Kagura thought.

* * *

Back on the road the car Sesshomaru was in stopped right in front of Mr. Lewis's office.

"Mr. King we are here" Jaken pointed out. He got off the car and opened the back door.

Sesshomaru got out of the car and walked towards the entrance door. "Jaken I'll call you when I'm ready to leave"

Jaken nodded and jumped back in the car.

When Sesshomaru entered the lobby Mr. Lewis's assistant greeted him. "Good afternoon Mr. King, Mr. Lewis has been waiting for you"

The two headed to Mr. Lewis's private elevator and quickly got to his office.

When they got to the top floor the assistant walked in front of Mr. Lewis's office door and knocked on the door. "Mr. Lewis Mr. King is already here" She pointed out.

"Thanks Diane, you may let him in" Mr. Lewis ordered.

Diane opened the door and let Sesshomaru in.

Sesshomaru entered the office and was greeted warmly. "Sesshomaru, how are you? Please take a seat" He gestured.

"Thank you Mr. Lewis" Sesshomaru sat down.

"Why so formal? You know you can call me Andre" Mr. Lewis pointed out.

"It's okay Mr. Lewis, I'm fine calling you by your last name" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Okay, okay. So anyway have you had lunch?" Mr. Lewis asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Perfect, me neither" Andre chuckled. "Diane prepared a special lunch just for us and I insist that you join me" He gestured.

Sesshomaru joined Mr. Lewis for a late lunch in his office.

* * *

Mr. Andre Lewis was a well known business man. The man was born and raised with a silver spoon in his mouth, and in an early age he learned the ropes of owning, running and, managing a business. Today he owns six five star hotels, four well known restaurants and three casinos. Seven years ago after the death of his wife, he started exploring into the world of music. Today he owns the largest record label company in the world.

* * *

"Now back to business, Sesshomaru you know about the benefit concert I'm holding this weekend right?"

"Of course"

Andre looked at Sesshomaru and grinned. "Sesshomaru I want you to play two of your new compositions for the concert" He blurted.

Sesshomaru was surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I know it's a bit sudden but something bad happened. You see I hired a violinist to be in the opening act but…"

"But what?"

"He backed out"

"Why would he do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, I think it's absurd" He complained. "So anyway will you do it?" He pleaded. "My daughter said you have finished one, all you have to do is to make another one" He pointed out.

"Can't I replace the second one with any of my old compositions?" He asked.

"Sorry Sesshomaru you can't, I want the audience to hear something they have never heard before" He explained.

Disappointment was something Sesshomaru hated, and when he heard about Mr. Lewis's distress he couldn't say no. "Fine I'll do it" He sighed.

"That's my boy" Andre patted Sesshomaru's shoulder. "And don't worry you'll get paid. It says so in your contract" He pointed out.

Sesshomaru didn't react.

"So, may I prematurely hear you new composition?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"Of course" Sesshomaru answered, he wiped his mouth with the table cloth and got up. He walked to the piano which is located in the middle of Mr. Lewis's office.

"It's a good thing I didn't remove the piano in my office" Mr. Lewis sighed.

The red piano located in his office was the only memory Mr. Lewis had left of his deceased wife. He slid his hand on the piano and looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat down and lifted the _**fall (also known as the cover of the keys) **_and placed his fingers on the keys, he took a deep breath and started playing.

It has been a long time since Mr. Lewis has heard a composition that had so much passion. Whenever he glanced at Sesshomaru he could see Sesshomaru's heart and soul flowing through his fingers.

When Sesshomaru finished his piece Mr. Lewis applauded him. "That was…Amazing, how did you do it?" Mr. Lewis asked.

Sesshomaru lowered the fall and looked at Mr. Lewis. "I got inspired one day" He explained.

"Well I hope you can amaze me again this weekend, and I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess" He apologized.

Sesshomaru stood up. "It's okay Mr. Lewis I'll do what I can"

"Ah, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at Mr. Lewis.

"Does your piece have a name?" He asked.

"Not yet" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well I think I've thought of one" Mr. Lewis pointed out. "The Free Wind" He suggested.

(The Free Wind) Sesshomaru thought. "You know that doesn't sound bad"

"I'm glad I could help, Diane will show you out"

"Thank you Mr. Lewis"

"No, thank you Sesshomaru, oh and Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Mr. Lewis?"

"I'm going to send you a free ticket to the concert this Friday; you may give it to friend. Think of it as a little thank you gift too"

Diane entered the office and escorted Sesshomaru down to the lobby. When Sesshomaru left the office building, Jaken was outside waiting for him with the car.

* * *

Jaken opened the back seat to let Sesshomaru enter. "So, how was it Mr. King?"

Sesshomaru got in the car and looked the other way. "It was fine" He blandly said.

Jaken closed the door and ran to the other side; he opened the drivers' seat and sat down. "Where to now, Mr. King?" He asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with the rear view mirror. "Home" He said.

Jaken looked at the road and headed off.

Sesshomaru placed his elbow on the window and looked at the dark sky. "Jaken, what time is it?" He asked.

"It's around six in the evening Mr. King" Jaken answered.

Sesshomaru leaned back to his seat and sighed; he closed his weary eyes and rested.

A few minutes later he suddenly woke up when the care screeched to a halt.

"Sorry to wake you Mr. King, but it seems that we are stuck in traffic" Jaken explained. "And we are so near the apartment complex too" He complained.

Sesshomaru didn't care; he knew he needed another composition by Saturday. And once again he was stuck. But when he turned to the window he noticed they were in front of the Le petite café, he saw Kagura serving tables and was struck by her ruby eyes. He felt the same sensational feeling when he was writing The Free Wind.

He knew what he had to do. "Jaken, after you return the car in the garage you may go home" He opened the car door and got off.

Jaken was surprised, he frantically lowered his window and tried to convince his boss to return to the vehicle. But it was too late; Sesshomaru entered the café leaving a puzzled Jaken in the middle of traffic.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat down on the same corner and looked at the menu.

When he finally decided what to order the waitress came by just in time. "Good evening monsieur, my name is Kagome and I'll be your waitress this evening" Kagome gestured.

Sesshomaru lowered the menu and looked at Kagome. "Yes I would like to order the baked cannelloni and iced tea please" Sesshomaru ordered.

When Kagome realized who it was she started giggling, she quickly wrote his order down. "Will there be anything else monsieur?" She asked.

Sesshomaru handed over the menu and shook his head.

Kagome scurried to the counter and scurried to the counter, after giving the order to the chef she snagged Kagura from her post and dragged her to the corner.

"He's here again" Kagome exclaimed.

"Who?" Kagura asked.

Kagome pointed at Sesshomaru.

When Kagura looked at him she started blushing. "So, what if he's here?" She sneered.

"I have a feeling he's here to see you" Kagome teased.

"Shut up Kagome" Kagura pleaded.

"Order up Kagome" Miroku reminded.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's order and gave it Kagura.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Ah uhh, I remembered I had to do something. So could you do this for me please?" She asked.

"But Kagome I –"

"Thanks a bunch Kagura" Kagome patted Kagura's shoulder and ran to the kitchen.

"I'll get you for this Kagome" She whispered to herself.

A few seconds later Kagura arrived at Sesshomaru's table. "Here is your order monsieur" Kagura placed the cannelloni and the iced tea in front of him.

"I thought Kagome would be my waitress tonight?" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"She uh, she had to do something" She explained.

Sesshomaru took a sip of his iced tea and looked at Kagura. "This might sound weird but, are you free this Thursday?" He asked.

Kagura hugged the serving tray and started blushing. "W-what?"

"Are you free this Thursday?" He asked again.

"I-I can't answer you because…I'm still working, yeah that's it" She explained.

"Okay then, I could wait" Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagura left Sesshomaru without saying another word; she scurried in the kitchen and found Kagome hiding behind the door.

She looked at Kagome and crossed her arms. "Doing something important eh?"

"Ahehehe, hello Kagura"

"What were you thinking?" Kagura asked.

"Sorry Kagura, I just thought…"

Kagura sighed. "Well don't so that again, you know we were still on our shifts" Kagura reminded.

Kagome nodded.

"Now, let's get back to work okay?"

When Kagura's shift ended Sesshomaru was still waiting for her on the table. This made the chef impatient because he likes to lock up early.

"Kagura why is he still here?" The chef pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Sorry chef, but that guy can be very stubborn" She sneered.

"Well do something about it, I want to go home too you know" He pointed out.

"Yes sir, I got it I got it" She assured, She walked towards Sesshomaru's table and looked at him. "I'm done" She announced.

Sesshomaru got up and paid the bill.

"H-hey what are you doing?" She asked. "I thought you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, but since I had to wait for you I got bored. So let's talk while we're going home" He suggested.

"Fine" Kagura sighed.

Kagura grabbed her coat and left with Sesshomaru, she felt a bit uncomfortable walking shoulder to shoulder with Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Okay, let's talk" Kagura suggested.

"Are you free this Thursday?" Sesshomaru asked again.

Kagura blushed when she heard him ask the same question. "What's it to you?"

"Because I want to invite you"

"Invite me where?"

"I want to invite you in my apartment" He gestured.

"Why would you want to do that?" She blurted.

"Can't I show you a little bit of my gratitude that way?" He asked.

"What are you thanking me for?" She shyly asked.

"You invited me in your humble abode, so I want to return the favor the same way. Besides…"

The pair stopped walking and looked at each other.

"You inspired me to write that composition" He confessed.

Kagura's heart skipped a beat. "I, what?"

"You heard me, the song you've been hearing every morning. You gave me the inspiration to actually finish that particular composition" He explained.

"How?" She asked.

"The first time I saw you, when we bumped each other in the lobby. Your rare red eyes pireced me"

Kagura started blushing again. "Please don't say that" She asked.

"Why not?"

"I'm not very fond of eyes" She confessed.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and let out a thin smile. "I think your eyes make you beautiful" He said.

Silence filled their place; Kagura couldn't believe that he found her eyes attractive. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he could say that with ease.

"I'm…"

"It's okay" Kagura blurted. "That's the first time I've heard someone say that to me" She confessed. "So I'm not sure how to react"

(How could anyone not call her beautiful?) He thought.

When Kagura looked at Sesshomaru's puzzled look she giggled. "I meant my eyes you dummy"

Sesshomaru sighed in relief. "So, shall we continue walking or stand here?" He asked.

Kagura smiled and the pair moved on.

There was little talk between the two, and by the time they got to the hallway in their floor they started talking comfortably.

* * *

"So, why did you have to wait for me in the restaurant? I mean you could've asked me when I got home" Kagura pointed out.

"I got hungry on the way, what's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Kagome thought you were looking for me" She explained.

"I see" Sesshomaru answered.

When the two stood in front of their apartment doors Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. "You still haven't answered me" He reminded.

Kagura tried to evade him "What was the question again?"

"Are you free this Thursday?" He asked again.

Kagura opened her apartment door and looked at Sesshomaru. "Only in the morning" She answered.

"Okay great, will you be able to go to my place on that time?" He asked.

"You know what, I would love to visit you on Thursday" She smiled.

"Perfect, so see you Thursday?"

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and nodded with a smile; she then got in her apartment and locked the door.

Sesshomaru looked at her door and smiled. (What a red eye beauty she really is)

Suddenly he had a niche to write another composition, he quickly got in his apartment, grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote his composition down.

When he finished his composition he didn't want to test it out right away.

He wanted her to hear it, but not today, not tomorrow, but on the most appropriate day, this Saturday.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued…**

**End of chapter 4**

* * *

To the readers sorry if I took too long, I made a mistake with the first chapter four I made so I had to change it. Hope you're eager for chapter five too.

**P.S**

I'm looking for all the three seasons of Legends of the condor heroes the anime in the net. It's hard to look around and that's also the reason why

I took so long…..Sowee **~Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do no own the Inuyasha series…But I want to. ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)  
*Sound Effects*

_Singing _

**

* * *

**

**What happened in chapter 4: **

"_So, why did you have to wait for me in the restaurant? I mean you could've asked me when I got home" Kagura pointed out._

"_I got hungry on the way, what's wrong with that?" He asked._

"_Kagome thought you were looking for me" She explained._

"_I see" Sesshomaru answered._

_When the two stood in front of their apartment doors Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. "You still haven't answered me" He reminded._

_Kagura tried to evade him "What was the question again?"_

"_Are you free this Thursday?" He asked again._

_Kagura opened her apartment door and looked at Sesshomaru. "Only in the morning" She answered._

"_Okay great, will you be able to go to my place on that time?" He asked._

"_You know what, I would love to visit you on Thursday" She smiled._

"_Perfect, so see you Thursday?"_

_Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and nodded with a smile; she then got in her apartment and locked the door._

_Sesshomaru looked at her door and smiled. (What a red eye beauty she really is)_

_Suddenly he had a niche to write another composition, he quickly got in his apartment, grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote his composition down._

_When he finished his composition he didn't want to test it out right away. _

_He wanted her to hear it, but not today, not tomorrow, but on the most appropriate day, this Saturday._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Getting To Know You Just A little Bit More**

On a bright Thursday morning, Sesshomaru willingly woke up before his alarm clock went off. He jumped out of bed and switched off his alarm.

"I won't need your wake up call this time" He said to the alarm clock. He put on his silk robe and rushed into his bathroom. A few minutes later he was done taking a shower and stepped out of his bathroom. He then opened his armoire and scanned his clothes. "What should I wear?" He scavenged his armoire and found a light blue polo and khaki cargo shorts. He grabbed his underwear and dressed up. He looked at himself on the mirror and sighed. (Don't do anything stupid? I mean this is just an honest visit from your next door neighbor?) He then looked closer in the mirror. "Then tell me…Why are you so nervous?"

He then remembered that he had to prepare breakfast for him and his guest. He ran out to his kitchen and grabbed the piece of paper that was lying on the counter. He looked at the piece of paper and sighed in relief. "It was a good thing I researched this last night"

If there was one thing Sesshomaru wasn't good at it would be cooking. When Kagura asked him to bake a batch of chocolate chip cookies a few days ago that was considered luck. And the fired omelette he was boasting about; was just a lie. The truth is, the only thing Sesshomaru can do in the kitchen brewing coffee.

He looked at the paper once more and gulped. "Well, I was lucky last time. I hope I won't screw this up"

* * *

**The Recipe Sesshomaru is making is called: **Tater, Ham and Egg Range-Top Bake

**I found this recipe online (I do not own this recipe or any recipes previous to this one) **

**Ingredients: **

1 to 2 tablespoons vegetable oil  
4 cups

Frozen hash brown potatoes  
1 cup chopped lean cooked ham _or_ Canadian bacon  
1/2 cup chopped sweet green pepper  
1 tablespoon instant minced onion  
1 teaspoon dried dill weed  
4 large eggs  
Shredded cheddar cheese, optional  
Salsa, optional  
Fresh dill sprigs, optional

**Directions:**

In 10-inch omelette pan or skillet over medium heat, heat oil until just hot enough to sizzle a drop of water. Add potatoes. Cook, stirring frequently, until lightly browned. Stir in ham, pepper, onion, and dill weed. Blend thoroughly.

With back of spoon, make 4 indentations in mixture. Break and slip an egg into each indentation. Cover and cook over medium heat until whites are completely set and yolks begin to thicken but are not hard, about 5 to 7 minutes. Garnish with cheese, salsa, and dill sprigs, if desired.

**Thank you: **

.com/breakfast/tater_ham_and_egg_range-top_bake_

* * *

When Sesshomaru placed his finished creation on a plate he sighed in relief. (I guess I'm just one lucky fellow) He thought.

He placed the breakfast on the table and made a pot of coffee. The coffee's aroma filled the entire apartment. Sesshomaru felt revitalized and calm at the same time. Suddenly he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Coming" He walked towards the door and opened it.

"G-good morning, Sesshomaru" Kagura uttered.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and saw her trembling a little it. She was as nervous as he was. She wore black leggings and a grey wrap around shirt.

"Come in" Sesshomaru gestured.

Kagura slowly stepped into his abode and was amazed. (I've never seen so many expensive things in one room before. When Miroku said he is rich he really meant it)

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura's odd expression. "Are you…Alright?"

"Huh…? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just not used to seeing all these stuff around" Kagura answered.

"Well, I try to live as simple as possible"

(It doesn't seem like it) She thought.

"Now that you're here, grab a seat. Breakfast is done" Sesshomaru gestured.

"You cooked?"

"Of course, remember that I told you that I can fry a mean omelette" He reminded.

Kagura smiled and placed herself on the table. (Wow, I have a feeling omelette was not the only thing he knew how to cook)

"How do you like your coffee?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, with milk and a spoonful of sugar please" Kagura answered.

Sesshomaru grabbed two mugs and filled it up with coffee. He poured milk and added a spoonful of sugar to Kagura's and left his strong and black.

"Here you go" Sesshomaru handed Kagura's coffee to her.

"Thank you" Kagura sipped her coffee and smiled at Sesshomaru. "You know, you remind me of my dad"

"Really? How so?" Sesshomaru placed a portion of the breakfast on Kagura's plate, he then got a portion for himself.

"My father loved his coffee black and bitter…" She answered. "…I HATED IT"

Sesshomaru almost spat his coffee out of his mouth. (Is this woman trying to hate me?)

"Uh, don't get me wrong. I hated his tastes…But I miss him" She whispered.

"…What was he like…? Your father?"

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "My father...Was just an ordinary man" She answered. "He was the one who took care of me the most"

"And your mother?"

"She left us when I was just four years old" Kagura looked at her plate and started to laugh.

"What seems to be funny?"

"I remembered the first time my dad made breakfast when my mom left. He did his best to make it seem that nothing has changed. The first time he tried to make my mom's famous fruit filled pancakes, he almost burned his eyebrows" She then grabbed her spoon and took a spoonful of her breakfast. "What about you, how were your parents like?"

"My parents...? They weren't the parenting type" He answered.

"Really? How can a successful man as yourself have parents who aren't the 'parenting' type?"

"My parents were more focused on their business than their family life. I never see them at all while I was growing up, even up till now. The only time they actually gave attention to me was the time I rejected to be my father's heir to his business"

"Why didn't you accept his offer?" She asked.

"I hated the business sect. I've always thought that if I ever did take business as a career I would miss out on a lot of things in life. My parents were against my decision to take a musical career but I didn't care" He scoffed.

"That's why he gave it to your half assed brother" Kagura joked.

" Exactly, it will help him to become more responsible. And it helps to keep him on a leash"

"So, what made you pursue the musical career?"

Sesshomaru leaned back from his chair and thought. "When I was twelve years old my father sent me and my brother to Italy to spend the summer. Naturally, they wouldn't be there to spend time with us so we were free to do anything we wanted. One day I decided to do a little sightseeing alone, I was amazed at the art of the country. The statues, the architecture, it was amazing. But as I strolled on the Trevi Fountain, something caught my eye. There was a man, just an ordinary man, playing with his fiddle. I observed this man and was astonished by his electrical performance. Every note he played felt like his heartbeat, the expression on his face filled the audience with joy and wonder, his tempo might be off; but, the audience didn't care. His fiddle was simple but it brought an extravagant vibe"

"Inspiration comes the weirdest parts of the planet" Kagura exclaimed.

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're inspiration? What inspired you to take up the culinary arts?" He asked.

"Are you sure you're not going to laugh?" She asked.

"Of course" He assured.

"To tell you the truth, I sucked back then" She confessed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I wasn't that great back then, actually the culinary arts was not even on the list of career choices. While I was in cooking school I was known to be clumsy and a failure. I remembered the first task the class had to accomplish; all we had to do was boil water. So of course in my mind I thought that it would be a snap. But instead I almost burned the classroom down and caused casualties. For three months I had instances where I could start a fire or accidentally injure someone with a fork. I was on the brink of giving up when a teacher of mine talked to me. Her name was Lucile Grey, in the college I entered she was known to be the meanest and by the book kind of teacher. But on the day she talked to me, her personality changed. She asked me if I liked what I was doing, and I couldn't answer. She then looked at me and smiled, she told me her reason why she started cooking. She told me that cooking the easiest way to bring happiness to a person. Your meals don't have to be perfect or complete, it's the thought that you made this meal for someone special and worthy. Those words stuck to my mind and that kept me going"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and chuckled. "I couldn't imagine you starting a fire"

"You're missing the point" She growled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding"

* * *

The ambience loosened when the two started opening up to each other. They had conversations that revealed a little bit of themselves. And after they have finished their breakfast a bond of trust has been created.

"I'll handle the plates, you can check out my place if you want" Sesshomaru gestured.

"Thank you" Kagura stood up and toured herself in his house. She walked to the living room and sat on his couch; she grabbed the picture of his girlfriend and smiled. (She's very pretty) She placed the picture frame back on the coffee table and looked around. The baby grand piano in his living room caught her eye. She stood up, walked to the piano and opened its fall and started playing with the keys.

Sesshomaru listened to Kgaura's amateur performance. "At least she can play a descent song" He sighed. When he was done washing the dishes, he walked up to Kagura. "I didn't know you could play?"

"Huh, me? The only song I know how to play in this damn thing is chopsticks" She exclaimed. "Even that simple tune I can' even perfect"

"Nah, just a little practice and you'll get the hang of it" Sesshomaru sat on the piano's chair and started playing one of Beethoven's symphonies.

This was the first time Kagura was up close with Sesshomaru to hear him play. She was amazed at his talent and felt her hairs stand on end. Sesshomaru noticed Kagura's reaction and smiled.

(She is easily swayed by my playing) He thought.

When he was done playing the symphony Kagura gave him a standing ovation. "Bravo, that was beautiful" She complimented.

"See, I told you all you needed was a little practice. And with practice you can perfect anything"

"Easy for you to say, I'm sure you were a child prodigy back then"

"Not exactly" He pointed out. "To tell you the truth the first time I felt the piano keys on my fingertips I was fourteen years old. And the first son I played was DO RE MI" He explained.

"Then how did you –"

"Its practice" He blurted. "So does the lady have any requests?"

"Ahh, so you take requests now"

"Sometimes, when I feel generous"

"Okay then. I don't want to waste an opportunity like this" Kagura thought for a while. "Ah I know! What about Saturday Sun by Nick Drake"

Sesshomaru looked at the piano keys, took a deep breath and played. As he started playing, Kagura hummed the tune a little bit and then started to sing.

* * *

"_Saturday sun came early one morning_

_In a sky so clear and blue_

_Saturday sun came without warning_

_So no-one knew what to do._

_Saturday sun brought people and faces_

_That didn't seem much in their day_

_But when I remember those people and places_

_They were rarely too good in their way._

_In their way_

_In their way_

_Saturday sun won't come and see me today._

_Think about stories with reason and rhyme_

_Circling through your brain._

_And think about people in their season and time_

_Returning again and again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And Saturday's sun has turned to Sunday's rain._

_So Sunday sat in the Saturday sun_

_And wept for a day gone"_

* * *

Sesshomaru was enchanted by her voice, he would give her a few glances and saw her expressions, her face lit up the room. His glances made her uncomfortable, and every time he looked her cheeks would turn beet red. Her lost her concentration and croaked the last lines of the song.

"*Ehem* Hey look at the time, I better get going to work" Kagura blurted.

"Well then, let me show you out" Sesshomaru stood up and showed Kagura to the door.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me" Kagura uttered. "It was a pleasure visiting you"

"It was a pleasure for me having you as my guest"

"W-well then, thanks again" Kagura turned around and headed for her apartment.

"Uhm, Kagura?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"I that know this might sound awkward but, are you free again this Saturday night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"May I have the honor of having you watch a benefit concert happening on that night?" He asked.

"But, I don't have a ticket, and the ticket isn't very cheap and –"

"I'll take care of that" He assured. "I want you to listen to the song you inspired me to write"

Kagura started blushing. "But, I have nothing to wear"

"Please?"

Kagura stared at his golden eyes and couldn't refuse. "Fine, I'll be there"

"That's good to know" Sesshomaru waved at Kagura and closed the door.

* * *

Kagura entered her apartment, went into her room and got ready for her work. She grabbed her frilly uniform and stared at herself in the mirror. "Hmph, a girl like you inspiring men...? Don't make me laugh" She grabbed her coat and readily went to work.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued...**

**End Of Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

**To my dear readers**

Hello! I'm sorry that I posted this chapter late but I'm keeping my promise. After I finished my Naruto fanfiction I will finish this Inuyasha one. I changed the rating for a reason and I'm still not telling you the name of the next chapter. Oh well here we go again hope you are ready for the **Next Chapter ~CIAO ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyahsa series…But I want to ^_^ **

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_What the text message said_

*Sound Effects*

* * *

**What happened on chapter 5:**

_As she was singing Sesshomaru was enchanted by her voice, he would give her a few glances. His glances made her uncomfortable, and every time he looked her cheeks would turn beet red. Her lost her concentration and croaked the last lines of the song._

"_*Ehem* Hey look at the time, I better get going to work" Kagura blurted._

"_Well then, let me show you out" Sesshomaru stood up and showed Kagura to the door. _

"_Thank you for inviting me" Kagura uttered. "It was a pleasure visiting you"_

"_It was a pleasure for me having you as my guest" _

"_W-well then, thanks again" Kagura turned around and headed for her apartment._

"_Uhm, Kagura?"_

"_Yes Sesshomaru?" _

"_I that know this might sound awkward but, are you free again this Saturday night?"_

"_Yeah, why?" _

"_May I have the honor of having you watch a benefit concert happening on that night?" He asked._

"_But, I don't have a ticket, and the ticket isn't very cheap and –"_

"_I'll take care of that" He assured. "I want you to listen to the song you inspired me to write"_

_Kagura started blushing. "But, I have nothing to wear"_

"_Please?"_

_Kagura stared at his golden eyes and couldn't refuse. "Fine, I'll be there"_

"_That's good to know" Sesshomaru waved at Kagura and closed the door._

_Kagura entered her apartment, went into her room and got ready for her work. She grabbed her frilly uniform and stared at herself in the mirror. "Hmph, a girl like you inspiring men...? Don't make me laugh" She grabbed her coat and readily went to work._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: The Way You Look Tonight**

Kagura was having a hard time sleeping. It seems she was having a nightmare for she was twisting and turning on her bed.

"*Snores* Mnn…No Chef Mando, you can't mix in the bitter gourd in my cake batter. *Yawns* *Snores*"

Suddenly someone continuously rang her annoying doorbell. *Kriiiinnnggg* *Kriiinnng* "Is there anyone home?" A voice croaked.

Kagura jolted from her sleep and fell off the bed. She bumped her head on the floor hard.

"C-coming" She hollered. (Arghh, doesn't Sesshomaru remember that my shift starts in the afternoon?) She rubbed her head to ease the pain and looked at her clock. "WHAT? IT'S JUST FUCKIN SIX IN THE MORNING!" She sneered silently.

*Krriiinnngg* *Krriinnggg* *Krrriiinnngg*

Kagura stood up and marched angrily up to the door.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU LAST TIME –" But when she opened the door she saw no one there. "…Sesshomaru?" (Hmmm I'm pretty sure I heard the doorbell rang. I should change it, it's pretty crappy after all) She then closed the door

*Kriiiiiinnnnggg* *Krriiinnngg* "Ms. Brooks, are you home?" The voice asked.

Kagura opened the door and got the same result. She then slammed the door behind her and grumbled. "This isn't funny"

*Kriinnngg* "Ms. Brooks ; its import-"

Kagura was losing her patience; she opened the door and accidentally trampled on Jaken.

"SESSHOMARU, STOP IT" She demanded. She then felt something squirming under her foot. She looked down and saw Jaken gasping for air, seeing this she quickly got off of him. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you" She helped him up and dusted

his little frame.

Jaken was short, had big yellow eyes, and had a hint of green on his skin. (Is this guy sick or what?) Kagura thought.

"No Matter Ms. Kagura Brooks"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second, you know me; but, I do not know you"

"Oh, where are my manners. *Clears throat* Good morning Ms. Brooks, my name is Jaken. I am Mr. King's personal butler and I am here to give you something"

"Well, good morning to you too Jaken…Do you have a last name?"

"No" Jaken answered.

(If this is Sesshomaru's butler then why didn't I see him in his apartment yesterday?)

"…Ms. Brooks?"

Kagura snapped out of her days. "Oh I'm sorry, what was the question again?"

Jaken found Kagura's reaction ridiculous and tried to hold in his laughter.

"So anyway, why are you here?" Kagura asked.

"I'm here to deliver your ticket for the benefit concert happening tomorrow" He dug his hand in his jacket's pocket and revealed the ticket.

Kagura took her ticket from his hand and observed it. "Where will it be held again?" She asked.

"It will be held in the Natalie Soleil Grande Theatre on nine o'clock sharp" He answered.

"WHAT?" Kagura roared. "That's three hours away, how will I get there in time? And if I did I'll be taking a cab, and cabs are very expensive these days and –"

"Mr. King also added that your transportation has been taken care of"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll be picking you up at six o' clock sharp" He answered.

"But what about Sesshomaru; how will he get there?"

"He also said not to worry about him. He can take care of himself"

"Oooh, what a man" She sarcastically uttered to herself.

Jaken looked at his pocket watch and sighed. "Well, that's all there is" He then doffed his hat at Kagura. "It is nice to meet you Ms. Brooks. I will be here on Saturday at six o' clock sharp. Good day" He then turned to his side and walked to the elevator.

*Ding* The elevator door opened before him, he took another glance at Kagura and smiled. (She seems different from all the girls Mr. King has met)

Kagura closed the door and plopped down her couch. "Great, now the hard part is to find a formal dress. I thought he would take care of that too" She joked.

* * *

That afternoon Kagura's mind was not on her work. She kept wondering what to wear on Saturday because she will be rubbing elbows with the upper crust.

"Excuse me waitress?" A customer hollered.

But Kagura stood blankly in the middle of the aisle and didn't hear a thing.

"Excuse me…" The customer uttered.

And yet Kagura still didn't hear anything.

"EXCUSE ME"

"Oh I'm sorry Mademoiselle, what will you be having?" Kagura asked.

"I'll be having the Crab cakes and your Caramel tea" The customer answered.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No, that'll be all" She handed over the menu to Kagura and smiled. "Hey, I know there are times it's nice to stop and think about personal matters. But don't do it while you are working" She advised.

"Thank you Mademoiselle" Kagura then headed to the kitchen and gave the chef her order.

"Kagura?" Kagome blurted.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Are you alright? You're kinda off beat today" She pointed out.

"I know…At least I'm not as offbeat as Miroku over there"

Miroku was seen apologizing to the man he accidentally closed the door to.

"I can't believe that Sango will be arriving in just a few more weeks. I guess that's the reason why Miroku is acting this way, right Kagura?"

But Kagura didn't answer her.

"Kagura?"

"Huh, oh yeah, yeah…." Kagura blurted.

Kagome looked at her friend's face and smiled. "Is something bothering you Kagura?"

"Who me? Oh, nothing is bothering me; I'm just being my usual self" She lied.

"Liar" Kagome stood closer to her. "Kagura, I've known you since…EVER so I know you are lying" She pointed out. "So, tell me what's bothering you"

"Nothing is bothering me" Kagura quickly evaded Kagome and tended to her customer's order. "Here you go Mademoiselle, enjoy your meal"

"Kagura" Kagome insisted.

Kagura walked passed Kagome and stood on her post.

"Come on tell me Kagura, maybe I could help you" Kagome mentioned.

"FINE" Kagura got closer to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "Sesshomaru invited me in this benefit concert tomorrow evening. It is a formal gathering and I have nothing to wear"

Kagome looked at her with amazement. "I can't believe this. This'll be the first time I'll be seeing you wearing a dress"

"So are you going to help me or not?" Kagura asked.

"OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU! I'll help you find a dress, I'll do you make up, your hair, oh Kagura this is exciting"

"Hey both of you; get back to work" The chef snarled.

"Sorry chef" Kagura said. "So, when are you going to help me?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning, oh Kagura I'm going to make you shine" Kagome swore.

* * *

The next day in the Celeste Soleil Grande Theatre, Sesshomaru was practicing hard for tonight's performance. He didn't notice Mr. Lewis watching him from the audience seats.

"Bravo Sesshomaru, bravo. You have outdone yourself this time" Andre cheered.

Sesshomaru looked at him and stood up. "Oh sorry Mr. Lewis, I didn't see you there" He closed the piano's fall, jumped down from the stage and walked towards Andre.

"Nah, it's not a big deal don't worry about it. And didn't I tell you that you could call me Andre?"

"I'm sorry…Andre"

"That's my boy! Sesshomaru, I can't thank you enough for performing in my theatre tonight" Andre confessed.

"There is no need to thank me Andre, I'm just happy that I'll be part of this concert. The children in Saint Agnes's hospital will surely appreciate the proceeds we will be giving them"

"I know! And since most of my investors know that you'll be playing we sold the whole theatre" He then placed his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulder and vigorously patted them. "We have a full house my boy!" He gleamed.

(A full house? I was hoping it to be fewer so I could see her…) Sesshomaru thought.

Andre looked at Sesshomaru's blank face and chuckled. "Why are you spacing out? You know, Sara will be here watching you too" He pointed out. "By the way, Sara and I will be sitting in box one" Andre pointed at the biggest box to the right. "We'll be

anxiously waiting for you in the lobby when the show is over"

"Andre?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"The ticket you gave me…? Where is it located?" He asked.

"Hmmm, let me see?" Andre thought long and hard; but, couldn't remember. "I'm sorry my boy but it seems my memory has failed me. Who did you invite? I hope it's not that slacker brother of yours. Do you remember the first time you brought him to one

of your recitals?"

"Of course I do…Who could forget"

"Bah, all he'll do is get drunk and prove his chances with the women around the theatre" Andre grumbled.

"Don't worry; I didn't invite him this time" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Then who did you invite?" Andre asked.

"….A friend of mine" Sesshomaru answered. "She is actually the reason why I created one of my new compositions"

"Really? Do you think I can meet this friend of yours?" He asked.

"Of course"

"Well then, I'll leave you. I'm sure you need to practice more on that composition of yours. Besides, I don't want to spoil myself, carry on"

"Thank you Andre, it's a pleasure playing in your wife's theatre" Sesshomaru gestured.

"No problem. Well then, carry on" Andre smiled at Sesshomaru and left the building.

Sesshomaru jumped back on the stage and opened the piano's fall. He sat on the chair and placed his fingers on the keys. "I hope to see you tonight…Kagura"

* * *

On that same morning Kagome and Kagura went around town to find a formal dress for Kagura to wear in tonight's benefit concert.

"C'mon Kagura let's go" Kagome continuously tugged Kagura's left arm.

"Y-you know what, I've changed my mind? I'll just tell Sesshomaru that I got sick and –"

"Oh hell no! I promised to make you shine tonight and by God I will" Kagome swore.

"But…I don't want to wear a dress" Kagura confessed.

"What, you can't be serious? Okay tell me the last time you wore a dress?" Kagome asked.

"….In our high school prom" Kagura silently answered.

"That long? Sheesh, we'd better get you in one fast"

"But I –"

Kagome pulled her harder and brought her to the first boutique that caught her eye.

"Let's try this one, The Damsel's Frock" Kagome pulled Kagura into the store and held her close.

"Hello ladies; my name is Sonia. How may I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Hello Sonia, my name is Kagome and my friend here is Kagura. I'm to help her find a formal dress for her to wear tonight" Kagome asked.

"Oh, may I know the occasion? Is it a date? A party?"

"She's invited to watch the benefit concert tonight in the Celeste Soleil Grande Theatre. She has to wear something that will make her blend in with the people" Kagome answered.

"Oh I see, well then" Sonia looked at Kagura from head to toe and clapped her hands. "Let's get started"

* * *

Sonia and her team grabbed different kinds of dressed in the store's rack. They knew exactly the type of people Kagura will be spending time with and made sure that she'll fit in with the people well.

"Dress number one" Sonia announced.

Her team opened the curtains and revealed Kagura in a long strapless evening gown with a plunging V neck line. It had diamonds studded on its neckline.

"And for the finishing touches" Sonia added long black gloves on Kagura's arms. "There we go, this dress is by Scala"

"Wow! Kagura it looks amazing on you" Kagome complimented.

"Yeah, amazingly itchy" She complained. "Get this thing off me please" She begged.

"Okay. Girls try on the next one" Sonia ordered.

Her team then stripped Kagura down and made her wear different kinds of dresses. One shouldered ones, asymmetrical ones, silk ones, glittered ones, feathered ones, all the fashionable dresses you could think off she tried on. But nothing seemed to fit

her taste.

"Oh well, thanks anyway Sonia" Kagome grabbed Kagura and went to the next fashion boutique.

* * *

"Kagome, could we please stop, the first store we tried had nothing. And have you seen the prices? It literally can burn a hole in your pocket"

"No, I won't stop until I have found a perfect dress for you to wear" Kagome swore. "So quit being a baby and com on"

Kagome forced her to try all the boutiques. But it had the same result, they had one more store to check out and if that didn't work Kagome promised that she'll let Kagura fake a sickness and let her off the hook.

"Well here goes nothing" Kagome opened the door to the store and was greeted by the clerk.

"Good afternoon ladies and welcome to Simplicity. My name is Nicole, how may I help you?"

"Hello Nicole, will you help me find my friend a simple dress for her to wear tonight. We tried most of the boutiques here and couldn't find anything" Kagome explained.

"Don't worry" Nicole looked at Kagura and smiled. "I think I have just the thing for your friend" She then grabbed Kagura's hand and walked her to the dressing room.

"Good luck" Kagome whispered.

A few minutes later Nicole stepped out with a big smile on her face. "I think you'll agree with me with this one" She said to Kagome.

"Come on Kagura com out" Kagome requested.

Kagura walked out and smiled. "Well, what do you think?"

Kagome looked at Nicole and gleamed. "Thank God we found you. I can't believe you found this dress for her" She ran to Nicole and gave her a big hug. "THANK YOU"

"My pleasure. Well…. Ms. Kagura?"

"…I'll take it" She shyly said.

"Wait, what about the price?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry, you're pretty lucky today because we're having a sale today. So it'll be around $100.00" Nicole answered.

"Hear that Kagura? We have enough money to buy you shoes" Kagome gleamed.

* * *

After they bought the dress shoes was next in the list. It wasn't hard enough to find Kagura shoes because of her shoe size. And after they bought everything they needed, they rode back to Kagura's apartment. When Kagura entered her apartment

she quickly took a bath. And after her bath it now was the time for Kagome to work her magic on Kagura.

"Don't squint Kagura, you might ruin the mascara" Kagome ordered.

"I'm sorry, it just hurts so much" Kagura confessed.

"Hold still, we only have a few hours left until that Jaken guy will pick you up" Kagura warned. "Now, HOLD STILL"

When Kagome finished her work she helped Kagura in her dress and placed her in front of the mirror.

"Oh my God…Kagura you look beautiful" Kagome complimented.

"T-thank you" Kagura looked at herself and blushed. "I've never seen myself like this before"

"I haven't either" Kagome then quickly scavenged in her purse and took out her camera. "Now smile *click* There, I'll have these developed and show them to Miroku and Sango one day"

"KAGOME –"

*Kriing* *Kriing*

"I'll get it. That must be that Jaken guy" Kagome rushed to the door and answered Jaken. "Hello, you must be Jaken"

"Good Evening Ms?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi" She answered.

"Ah, good evening Ms. Higurashi, is Ms. Brooks ready?"

"Yes she is. Kagura, your ride is here" Kagome hollered.

Kagura grabbed her purse and walked to the door. "Good evening Jaken"

Jaken looked at Kagura and blushed. He quickly hid the lower half of his face with his hat. "*clears throat* Good evening Ms. Brooks, shall we go?"

"WAIT NOT YET" Kagome grabbed her camera and took a picture of Jaken and Kagura. "*Click* For old times sake. I feel like a mother"

"Kagome" Kagura groaned.

"Oh don't worry, I'll watch over your place tonight. Have fun"

Jaken showed Kagura to the elevator and Kagura followed her to the car.

"Do you have your ticket Ms. Brooks?"

Kagura opened her purse and found her ticket. "Yes, thanks for reminding me Jaken"

Jaken looked at her smile and was amazed at her beauty. (She looks exquisite)

* * *

When the two got off the elevator some of the people who live in the building would stare at Kagura, especially the men. She felt uncomfortable when they looked at her; she wasn't used to all this attention.

When they got out of the building Jaken opened the door to the limo Sesshomaru lent Kagura.

"Here you go Ms. Brooks"

(A limo? I have never seen it this close) Kagura got in the limo and smiled at Jaken. "Thank you"

Jaken doffed his hat and closed the door. He then entered the driver's seat and started the car. "Don't worry Ms. Brooks, we'll be there in time" He assured.

* * *

Back in the theatre, the audiences started to flock in. All the people you'll see are people with titles or names in the big screen, in business, in music, and in their family name. And after a few minutes everyone was advised to sit on their respective seats.

When they entered the theatre Sesshomaru would look at the guests one by one from the back stage. He anxiously waited for Kagura but couldn't find her. He looked at Andre's box and found him sitting next to Sara.

"At least they have no problem finding their seats" He uttered to himself.

"Uhm, excuse me Mr. King but the show is about to start. You can't stay there" An employee from the theatre explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Sesshomaru walked back to his dressing room and plopped down his couch. "I guess she changed her mind…" *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Suddenly, his phone went off. He took it from his pocket and opened the message, it read:

_Hey, I saw you at the side of the curtain. Don't feel nervous, I know you'll do great…Good Luck. _

_P.S Thanks for the ticket. I'm sure I'll have fun watching you._

_~Kagura :-)_

Sesshomaru looked at the message and smiled. "At least she came…"

* * *

The lights in the theatre dimmed. A spotlight lit up and shined on Mr. Andre Lewis.

"My dear friends, family, distinguished guests, and everyone whom I'll love to meet, good evening. Welcome to Celeste Soleil Grande Theatre, I had this theatre created four years ago in honor of my wife's death anniversary. And today we will celebrate

my wife's second love…Music. Our ears will be enchanted by some of the world's greatest musicians and singers. And the proceeds of what we have raised tonight shall be given to Saint Agnes's Children's Hospital. I thank you for your generosity now

please, enjoy the show"

Everyone clapped after Andre's speech. When the crowd's cheering ceased the show started.

* * *

After an hour and a half Sesshomaru heard someone knocking on his dressing room door. "*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Mr. King you're on in five"

Sesshomaru stood up from his couch and walked to the back stage, he tried to peek from the curtains; but, failed to see Kagura. And when the cellist before him has finished her piece, he took in a deep breath and meditated.

"Our last performance will be from one of my good friends. I knew him since he was a teenager and he is my daughter's fiancée. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…Sesshomaru King"

Sesshomaru walked to the piano with his head held high, he stood in front of the audience and bowed down. He then opened the piano's fall and sat down.

"The first piece he is going to play is one of my favorites; it is called The Free Wind" Andre pointed out to the audience.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on the keys and started playing. His passion for plating was visible to the human eye. Every note he played soared in everyone's ears. It felt so relaxing and it was vibrant to the ear's palette. When Sesshomaru finished his

piece, everyone clapped for him. He looked at Andre's box and found Sara focused on her looks.

(Sara…) He thought.

"The next piece he will play for us is one of his new ones. I haven't even heard it because I didn't want to spoil myself" Andre chuckled. "Sesshomaru, what is the title of your new piece?"

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and looked at the audience. "It's called….Red Eyed Beauty" He tried to look for Kagura but couldn't find her.

(Could it be…?) Kagura quickly took out her small mirror from her purse and looked at her eyes. (….I'm still not used to it)

Sesshomaru couldn't keep his audience waiting. He returned his attention to the piano and played his musical piece, he knew she was watching, and so, he played his composition perfectly and beautifully. Its sound was as vibrant as the morning sun,

but it felt as subtle as the leaves drifting in the lake. It burned like a lover's passion and yet it was cool to the mind. It was something no one has ever heard before. And when Sesshomaru finished his piece the audience gave him a standing ovation.

"BRAVO, BRAVO, BRAVISIMO, ENCORE" The people shouted.

But Sesshomaru couldn't play another song. Instead, he stood up and bowed down to his audience.

"That's all for now. Please, everyone to the lobby for some refreshments. You can also spend time talking to some of our performers" Andre gestured.

The audience stood up and headed to the lobby.

* * *

In a few minutes, the lobby has been jam packed wit the audience. They conversed with each other and grabbed the chance to get to know their favorite musicians.

Sesshomaru was walking swiftly to avoid some of his fans when he accidentally bumped into someone. Naturally, he helped her up.

"I'm sorry Ms. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay, but what kind of greeting was that?" Kagura questioned him.

When Sesshomaru found out who the woman was, he couldn't believe that it was Kagura. She wore a dark purple off shoulder dress that lengthened until below the knee. She wore simple violet heels and a turquoise broach to compliment her dress.

And for the first time, she let her hair down. He was speechless, this was the first time he has seen her in a dress, and to see her ebony locks curve her soft milky face made him skip a beat.

"…W-what?" Kagura uttered.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"You look…Ravishing"

Kagura blushed when she heard him say this. "N-no I'm not" She uttered.

"You don't believe me?"

But when Kagura was about to answer back someone interrupted them.

"Ah, Sesshomaru my boy" Andre hollered. He walked up to the two and smiled at them. "Who would this be?"

"Ah, this is the friend I was telling you about" Sesshomaru answered. "Mr. Lewis this is Kagura Brooks, Kagura my boss Mr. Andre Lewis"

"Call me Andre" Andre grabbed Kagura's hand and kissed the back of her hand. "You can call me Andre Mademoiselle"

Kagura jerked a little bit and gave Mr. Lewis a weird smile.

"Let me guess…You are not used to what I just did?" Andre questioned.

"Uh-huh"

Andre chuckled when he heard Kagura's answer. "Well then I shall leave you two alone" Andre continued to converse with his other guest.

"What did he just do?" Kagura asked.

"That's how people say hello in other countries" Sesshomaru answered.

"Yeah well, I'm not from his country"

Sesshomaru chuckled at Kagura's remark.

"SESSHYKINS, OH SESSHYKINS WHERE ARE YOU?" Sara shrilled.

Kagura and Sesshomaru looked at her as she raced to Sesshomaru.

"Oh Sesshykins I have been looking for you" Sara explained. She hugged Sesshomaru's arm tightly and smiled.

"Sesshykins?"

Sara looked at Kagura and gave her a mean look. "Sesshykins…Who is that?" Sara asked in a bitchy tone.

(THAT? Why I oughta) Kagura trembled in anger and felt like she was about to punch Sara on the face.

"Sara she's a friend of mine, her name is –"

"Never mind that let's just go somewhere, I'm bored" She looked at Kagura and then at Sesshomaru. "The people here bore me"

"Why you –"

Suddenly Sara tripped a waiter carrying glasses of champagne heading their way. The waiter slipped and all of the champagne he was carrying fell on Kagura. He newly bought dress was stained, her make up started running, and her ebony locks felt

sticky.

"Oh you clumsy dear, you'd better go home and clean yourself up" Sara mocked.

Kagura was on the verge of crying; but, she didn't want to appear weak in front of Sara. She helped the waiter up and looked at Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru…I had a wonderful time" She sarcastically whispered. She then ran out of the building

and called Jaken through her phone. "Jaken, it's time for me to go home" She cried silently.

"Kagura, wait" Sesshomaru released himself from Sara's grasps and chased after Kagura. The lobby was full of people so he couldn't get to her in time. So when he got out of the building her saw her in his limo heading home. "Damn it" He uttered to

himself.

"Sesshykins, what's wrong?" Sara asked.

"What's wrong? Sara, I couldn't believe what you just did" Sesshomaru barked.

"What I did? That girl was going to steal you away from me"

"Sara she's a friend of mine, I can't believe that you would jump into conclusions that way. How can you do this?"

"….I'm sorry, I just thought that she was going to steal you away from me" She sulked.

Sesshomaru looked at Sara and sighed. (Women, I just can't understand them)

* * *

Back in the apartment Kagura went up to her floor alone. She didn't want Jaken to worry about her too much because she felt embarrassed.

*Kriing* *Kriing* She rang her doorbell rang.

"Coming" Kagome hollered. (It's still too early, why is she home all of a sudden?) When Kagome opened the door she saw Kagura disgruntled and smelled like champagne. "W-what happened?"

Kagura couldn't answer and bursts into tears. Kagome quickly hugged her friend and assisted her inside.

A few minutes later, Kagura had her bath and told Kagome everything on what happened that night.

"THAT BITCH" Kagome screamed. "WHY WOULD THAT UPTIGHT GOOD FOR NOTHING WRETCH I'M GONNA –"

"That's enough Kagome, swearing won't help" Kagura pointed out.

"Yeah but still….She destroyed my creation"

"So you're more worried about your make up than me"

"No silly" Kagome sat next to Kagura and gave her a big hug. "I just can't believe that she did that to you for no reason"

"Yeah, but that's what happens when you mingle with that kind of crowd"

"Hold that thought…I gotta pee" Kagome stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"That's good to know…" Kagura dug her hand in a bowl of salty potato chips and gobbled it all up.

*Kriiiing* *Kriiing* Kriinng*

(Now who could that be?) Kagura stood up and answered the door. "Who is it?"

"Man, you should really change your annoying doorbell" Sesshomaru answered with a smile.

"S-Sesshomaru…? What are you doing here?" She shrugged.

"I live here. Or have you forgotten?"

"You know what I mean"

"I know, I know. I just wanted to know how you were"

"You were worried…About me?"

"Of course, what Sara did to you was inappropriate. And I just wanted to tell you that I scolded her"

"Scolded?"

"You know what I mean. And I just wanted to say sorry"

"Sorry for what? It wasn't your fault"

"Still…I feel pretty bad. So I got you this" Sesshomaru revealed a red rose that he was hiding from his back. "I hope that this is good enough for my apology. I wanted to get you something but –"

"No, it's fine. Thank you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's the sweetest thing anyone has given me" Kagura shared. "Well then…Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Kagura smiled at Sesshomaru and returned to her apartment.

"*Sighs* That was close, for a moment there I thought I was done for"

But before Sesshomaru returned to his apartment he heard Kagura's apartment door open.

"What's the matter Kagura –"

Kagura suddenly kissed Sesshomaru's cheek. Her supple red lips pecked made Sesshomaru crave for her lips some more.

"That's for the wonderful evening you made me experience" Kagura then quickly returned to her apartment and locked the door.

Sesshomaru held his stained cheek and felt Kagura's lipstick mark. (What just happened?)

* * *

Kagura walked back to her living room as she happily smelled her rose.

"Ooohhh, you like him" Kagome suddenly interrupted.

"W-what you got it all wrong I just said thank you"

"Thank you by kissing his cheek" Kagome gleamed.

"NO, that's how people from other countries say thank you" Kagura pointed out.

"And since when did you become worldly all of a sudden?"

"Since a while ago, besides…." Kagura looked at her rose and started playing around with it. "He's already taken…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**To Be Continued….**

**

* * *

**

Man, isn't Sara a bitch? I hate her guts! I hope you're ready for **Chapter 7 though CIAO ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to…^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

*Sound Effects*

"**What the television host**** and radio Dj is saying"**

"_Someone talking on the phone"_

_

* * *

_

**What Happened In Chapter 6: **

"_S-Sesshomaru…? What are you doing here?" She shrugged._

"_I live here. Or have you forgotten?"_

"_You know what I mean"_

"_I know, I know. I just wanted to know how you were"_

"_You were worried…About me?"_

"_Of course, what Sara did to you was inappropriate. And I just wanted to tell you that I scolded her"_

"_Scolded?"_

"_You know what I mean. And I just wanted to say sorry"_

"_Sorry for what? It wasn't your fault"_

"_Still…I feel pretty bad. So I got you this" Sesshomaru revealed a red rose that he was hiding from his back. "I hope that this is good enough for my apology. I wanted to get you something but –"_

"_No, it's fine. Thank you"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. It's the sweetest thing anyone has given me" Kagura shared. "Well then…Goodnight"_

"_Goodnight"_

_Kagura smiled at Sesshomaru and returned to her apartment._

"_*Sighs* That was close, for a moment there I thought I was done for" _

_But before Sesshomaru returned to his apartment he heard Kagura's apartment door open._

"_What's the matter Kagura –?"_

_Kagura suddenly kissed Sesshomaru's cheek. Her supple red lips' peck made Sesshomaru crave for her lips some more._

"_That's for the wonderful evening you made me experience" Kagura then quickly returned to her apartment and locked the door._

_Sesshomaru held his stained cheek and felt Kagura's lipstick mark. (What just happened?)_

_Kagura walked back to her living room as she happily smelled her rose._

"_Ooohhh, you like him" Kagome suddenly interrupted._

"_W-what you got it all wrong I just said thank you"_

"_Thank you by kissing his cheek" Kagome gleamed._

"_NO, that's how people from other countries say thank you" Kagura pointed out._

"_And since when did you become worldly all of a sudden?"_

"_Since a while ago, besides…." Kagura looked at her rose and started playing around with it. "He's already taken…"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: The Need For Lady Luck**

*Beep* *Beep* Beep* Sesshomaru's alarm clock sounded off. He lowered his blanket from his face and fixed his eyes on it. "SHUT UP" He snarled as he tapped the switch. (I know that it's a Monday today; but, Andre gave me the day off) He then

grabbed his blanket and continued to sleep. As soon as his eyes were shut his alarm clock sounded off again. He quickly sat up and banged the switch, and yet the clock wouldn't turn off. "What's wrong with this damn thing?" Sesshomaru grabbed his

clock and searched for the problem. He looked around the clock and rattled it around; but, still couldn't find it. In stead he took out the batteries and threw the broken clock to the floor. "I could always buy another one" He said to himself.

Now, he couldn't sleep. The damned alarm clock ruined his way back to slumber. All he could do now is wake up just like everybody else. He got out of bed and wanted to make his usual pot of coffee in his kitchen.

* * *

As he stepped out of his room he couldn't see a thing. He had forgotten to open the curtains the night before so his living room has been pitched black since yesterday night. He searched for the light switches in the side and suddenly remembered they

were on the other side of the room. He carefully walked to the other side; but, he accidentally hit his shin on the coffee table and tripped. The loud sound as he dropped can be heard under his apartment and across Kagura's home.

Kagura suddenly jolted when he heard a loud crash in Sesshomaru's apartment. (What the hell…?) She looked at her alarm clock and was puzzled at the time. (It's just five o' clock in the morning. *Yawns* Why is he up this early?)

Sesshomaru stood up in pain. He used the wall to help him get up and find the switch to the light in his apartment. When he finally found the switches, he flicked them with his fingers and his apartment shone. His eyes squinted a few seconds after he

turned the lights on and was surprised on how messy his apartment was.

"What happened last night?" He uttered to himself. He looked at his apartment with dismay and saw a lot of beer bottles lying on the floor. He walked towards the bottle and took a look. "Ahh….I remember, Inuyasha was here…"

Last Sunday night Inuyasha wanted to congratulate his brother for his performance on the benefit concert. Sesshomaru wondered why Inuyasha wanted to celebrate a day late but didn't want to turn the offer down. The whole Sunday night they went

out drinking and partying; but, Sesshomaru couldn't remember what happened after that.

He ignored all the possibilities on what could happen that night and concentrated on cleaning up his apartment. He picked up bottles of beer, chip wrappers, cigarette butts and all sorts of stuff. He grabbed his vacuum cleaner from the supply closet and

vacuumed his apartment. The loud roar of the machine woke Kagura up.

"What's up with this guy?" She uttered. She wanted to get up, bang the door and teach Sesshomaru some sense; but, she was too lazy to get up. Instead, she covered her head with her pillow and tried to get some shut eye.

After Sesshomaru has vacuumed his abode, he returned the machine in the supply closet and turned on his television. "Whoops, I almost forgot…Coffee" He threw the remote on the couch and ran to the kitchen. Little did he know that the channel it was

stationed in was his least favorite. Gossip TV

* * *

"**Faye! Faye! Faye! Did you know what happened last in the benefit concert that was held in the Celeste Soleil Grande Theatre?" The gay host asked.**

"**No Marco, what happened?"**

"**Apparently there was crook hanging around in that theatre"**

"**No way"**

"**Yup it's true, and the thief wasn't there to steal anything valuable like diamonds and rubies, no. The thief was there to steal Sesshomaru King"**

"**What? How can you say that's true" Faye asked.**

"**I got a chance to talk with Ms. Sara Lewis herself last night. She said, and I'm quoting her here. She said that after the concert she saw this woman hanging around with Sesshomaru and trying to get his attention with her body. She also said**

** that the woman was very rude to her and actually tried to slap her"**

"**Did she tell you who that woman was?"**

"**Sadly she didn't get her name. But if you are watching us right now, whoever you are you'd better watch out. Because if you were the reason why this perfect couple broke up I'm coming to get you" Marco swore.**

"**Oh my, if I were you right now you'd better hide. You haven't seen Marco angry, and I'm sure you don't want to" Faye warned.**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru heard the whole thing. He was angry when he heard all the lies Sara told the paparazzi, and the paparazzi actually believed her. He couldn't believe that it looked like Sara wasn't at fault on what happened last night; and, the worst part of

it was, Kagura got caught in the middle of all this.

(Damn you Sara, why would you do this?) He angrily thought.

* * *

"**Rise and shine everybody, it's me Dj Matilda and you all know what that means. Yup, it is seven o'clock, and we are having a beautiful Monday morning! We'll be having –"**

Kagura tapped her radio alarm clock and rubbed her eyes. "Goddamn you Sesshomaru" She growled. "You kept me awake the whole time" She threw her blanket to the side and ran towards the bathroom.

She took a quick bath, and when she was done, she grabbed her toothbrush, squeezed some toothpaste on the bristles, and started mumbling to herself.

"Why did chef Mando suddenly decide to open a bit early? I know we own a café but come on. I worked my ass off yesterday night even though it was a Sunday, what the hell is going on?" She said to herself as she brushed her teeth.

When she was done brushing her teeth she walked towards her cabinet and searched for her uniform. "And he's still making us wear this, I can't believe it" She groaned.

She wore her frilly uniform and walked quickly to the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of bread from her bread box and held it with her mouth. (Shit, I'm running late) She quickly puts on her shoes, grabs her jacket and runs frantically out of the door.

* * *

When Kagura left her apartment, she saw Sesshomaru entering the elevator. She frantically looked for her keys in her jacket's pockets, and when she has found them she locked her apartment door and started to run towards the elevator.

"WAIT! HOLD THE ELEVATOR" She shrilled.

Upon hearing this, Sesshomaru held the elevator for her just in time.

"*Pant* *pant* Thanks, I thought I'll never get in, in time"

"Well, you're up so early?" Sesshomaru pointed out. "I thought your shifts starts in the afternoon?"

"I thought so too, but apparently people started flooding in the café, and Chef insisted to open the café earlier than expected" She answered.

"At least you'll get a raise" He mentioned.

"We all do, thank GOD"

The elevator stopped on the ninth floor of the apartment complex. Sesshomaru thought that he was on the ground floor and started to walk out.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kagura held Sesshomaru's sleeve to stop him from his tracks.

"It's the ground floor…Isn't it?"

"No silly, it's still nine floors down" She giggled.

Sesshomaru got embarrassed and returned to Kagura's side. He wondered why she had a sunny tone. And as the people started entering the elevator, the closer they get because of the lack of space. Their shoulders touching one another, but even at

that moment Sesshomaru was still puzzled.

(She seems to be happy…Didn't she hear the controversy Sara has made up?)

Kagura noticed that Sesshomaru was giving her the face she told him to stop making, she got paranoid and punched his shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He angrily whispered.

"How many times have I told you, to never look at me with that creepy look?" She quietly sneered back.

"I'm sorry…I was just wondering"

"Wondering about what?"

"Why you're in such a good mood?"

"Is it wrong to be happy on a Monday?"

*Ding* The elevator doors opened on the ground floor. The people rushed out of the elevator, leaving Kagura and Sesshomaru behind. When the crowds lessened, the two finally got out of the elevator, and when they both exited their apartment

complex, Kagura started to get paranoid when Sesshomaru kept following her.

"I'm sorry, but, don't you ever watch television?" He asked.

"I only turn on the television for important things. I rarely watch television because I can't stand watching all those gossip crap" She answered.

"I see…" (Maybe that's the reason why she doesn't know what Sara has done. I think it's best that I should never tell her…I don't want her to worry –)

"Tell me Sesshomaru, what's the deal? You've been following me around and keep asking me these weird questions, and I'm seriously getting annoyed" She irritatingly roared.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. I know! I'll walk you to work today"

"Aren't you doing that already?" She joked.

Sesshomaru stopped and thought for a while. (Oh yeah…Sesshomaru this isn't one of your greatest hours)

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura blurted.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze and looked at Kagura.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been freaking me out for the past few minutes" She pointed out.

"I'm fine" He answered.

"Come on, I'm going to be late" She smiled.

* * *

The two continued to walk. There was little talk between them while they were striding along the busy streets. Kagura was concerned of Sesshomaru because of his weird antics, while Sesshomaru was worried about Kagura's well being.

"Well, this is my stop" Kagura stopped in front of the café doors and turned to Sesshomaru. "Thanks for accompanying me today…It was nice"

Her smile eased Sesshomaru's tense state. He felt calm whenever he's with her, especially whenever she smiled in front of him. He knew that she'll be alright by herself.

"Glad to be of service, Mademoiselle" He gestured.

"Stop that, you're embarrassing yourself" She giggled.

"Well, you do that to your customers" He mentioned.

"It's because I'm working" She answered. "Now, take care of yourself. Okay? I hope you'll be back to normal by the time I get back" She then waved goodbye and entered the café.

"Well, at least I got some fresh air today" He said to himself. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing from his pocket. He grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?

"_Oh Sesshykins, it's soooo good to hear your voice" Sara shrilled._

"It's good to see you too, Sara I need to talk to you –"

"_Ooooh, I want to talk to you right now, but I'm kind of busy"_

"Then, why did you call me?"

"_I just thought that we could you know, celebrate tonight" She gestured._

"What are we going to celebrate in such a short notice?"

"_Oh don't worry, I'll tell you tonight. So, pick me up at five o' clock?"_

"Five o'clock" He assured.

"_See you then, bye –"_

"Wait Sara –" (She hung up on me again) He placed his phone back in his pocket and sighed. "At least I know what I'm going to do tonight" He then went on to go back home.

* * *

In the café, Kagura kept an eye on Sesshomaru until he left.

(Thank goodness, I thought that he'll never leave)

"Hmmm, someone still doesn't believe me" Kagura said in a tuned tone.

"What do you mean?"

"You like him" Kagome whispered in her ear.

"No I don't" Kagura exclaimed.

"Miroku? Don't you think Kagura likes Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Well..I-I don't think –"

"HEY, what are you kids standing there for? Customers will be flooding in soon" Chef Mando roared.

"Sorry Chef…"

"And Miroku, I'm promoting you to waiter for the day" He added.

"Really? But, who'll open the door for the customers?"

"The people can open the door by themselves. Besides, Kagura will be helping me in the kitchen today"

"What happened to Bill?" Kagura asked.

"Bill called in sick with the flu. Well, don't just stand there, to your posts everybody"

"Yes Chef"

Kagura scurried into the kitchen while Kagura and Miroku fixed the dining area. Kagura was thrilled and honored to work side by side with Chef Mando. It was her dream to become a Sous Chef and a Pastry Chef at the same time after all.

"TEN MINUTES UNTIL OPENING" Miroku warned.

A line started to form outside the little café.

"Miroku, open the door, we're finished" Chef Mando ordered.

Miroku flipped the sign and let the customers enter.

"Bonjour tout le monde, and welcome to the Le Petite Café" They gestured.

The people sat themselves on the vacant seats as breakfast started in the café.

* * *

Hours have passed and the employees were still busy satisfying their customers. It was in the middle of the day and they were short on waiters, Kagura had to do double body, but she didn't mind.

"Bonjour, my name is Kagura, and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon"

"Yes, I would like to order the Shrimp Bisque and Iced tea" The customer ordered.

"And what will your friend be having?" Kagura asked.

But the other customer did not answer. She was too concentrated on her laptop, she was literally glued to the screen.

"Lilly, what do you want to order?" Her friend asked.

But still, no answer.

"LILLY"

Lilly lifted her head and laughed. "I'm sorry, what was the question again?"

"Lilly, you've been glued to your laptop since we got here, what's the big deal?"

"I'm sorry Denise, but I just can't get over it"

"Can't get over what?"

"Have you heard the news about Sara Lewis?"

"No, what happened?"

"Apparently, while she was in that Charity concert thing, there was a woman trying to steal Sesshomaru away from her. It says right here in her blog that she saw the woman caressing her hands around his fingers and started whispering things on his

ear. I can't take it"

"That's it…That's the reason why you can't even order lunch?"

"Uh, DUH"

"Please forgive my friend, as you can see she is a loyal fan of Sara Lewis" Denise said to Kagura.

Kagura just stared at Lilly and froze. (It can't be…)

"Lilly, please order something. NOW"

"Okay fine, I'll have the roast beef sandwich and water" She shrugged.

Kagura quickly wrote it down and fled.

"What's gotten into her?" Denise asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care" Lilly answered.

* * *

Kagura quickly placed the order on the counter and excused herself to go in the bathroom. Kagome knew that something was wrong and followed her. Kagura quickly got in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

(That woman they were talking about can't be me. I would never do such a thing, and Sesshomaru wouldn't, do that to me. Everything she said, was a lie)

Kagome placed her ear on the bathroom door and knocked softly. "Kagura, are you okay?"

"…Yup, I'm fine" She answered. "I'll be out in a moment" She then looked at herself in the mirror once more and patted her cheeks. (I'm sure that the rumour will cease) She thought.

But who knows, she might've thought wrong.

* * *

It is now five o'clock and Sesshomaru is anxiously waiting for his bride to be in the waiting area. He didn't know the reason for a celebration, but he was happy enough to spend sometime with Sara.

Sara quickly got out of her office went straight at Naraku's table. "Naraku hold all my calls, or tell them that I'm done for the day"

"Yes, Ms. Lewis"

Sesshomaru stood up and gave Sara a peck on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you too, Sesshomaru" Sara shrugged.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired…That's all"

"So, what are we celebrating about?" He asked.

"It's a surprise, now come on I made reservations" She answered.

"Let me guess, same old place?"

"No, it's different this time, I promise" She assured.

* * *

This was the first time Sesshomaru saw Sara this happy and this unpredictable. He was thrilled to see her this way, but he never forgot the way she treated Kagura.

Sesshomaru tried to discuss this matter to Sara while they were on their way, but Sara didn't seem to care or listen to him. Finally they have arrived at Sara's surprise destination. When they both got out of the car Sara quickly blindfolded Sesshomaru

with her palms. They slowly walked up in the front door of the secret destination.

"Okay here we are" Sara uncovered Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Sara, what is this place?" He asked.

"Oh you know; another popular restaurant" She answered.

(Great, another place packed full with people) He thought.

When they entered the restaurant they were showed to their seats and were treated like stars, as usual. Sesshomaru grew tired of these places and wanted to go home, but he is not leaving until he gets answers from Sara.

"Sara, there is something I want to talk about"

"Not now, Sesshykins. I'm trying to look pretty"

"But, you already look fine"

"No way, I have to look pretty when the paparazzi get here"

"The paparazzi!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, ever since I posted that thing on my blog the paparazzi has been chasing me around" She proudly said.

"What did you post?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Oh you know; how that bitch almost stole you away from me that night…" She started looking in her compact mirror and twirled her hair.

"Sara how could you" He questioned.

"How could I what?"

"How could you tell such a lie? Don't you ever think about the well being of the other person?"

"One, I can get away with anything, and two who cares about that bitch. She got what she deserves…"

(No, she didn't) He thought.

"By the way, she was the reason why I became so popular all of a sudden. I didn't catch her name that evening, I asked my father but he was overly drunk that night. What was her name again? Cathy? Carroll?"

Sesshomaru couldn't take this any longer. (How can Sara stoop to this level? What has gotten into her?)

"Well who cares, as long as I'm the talk of the town nothing can go wrong" She boasted.

"SARA THAT'S ENOUGH" Sesshomaru roared.

The whole restaurant suddenly fell silent.

"Sesshykins, what's the problem?"

"The problem? The problem is you Sara, you are out of control"

"Me out of control? You were the one flirting with that bitch" She pointed out.

"Stop making your own stories Sara, you know none of that is true. The woman you met in that party is a friend of mine. You know that"

"I don't care if she was a friend of yours, all I did was bend the truth a little to have some fun" She answered back.

"A little? Sara you could ruin her life for something she didn't even do"

"Should I care?"

Sesshomaru was enraged, this wasn't the woman he remembered being kind and simple. Everything he knew about her changed.

"…I think we should just split up…" He blurted.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, the engagement is off"

Sara grabbed the glass of wine and threw it to Sesshomaru's face. "You can't break up with me. After all we've been through"

"I'm sorry Sara, but you've treated someone very important to me like a piece of garbage" Sesshomaru stood up and walked away.

"Is she more important than me?" Sara cried.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her. "…Yes" He uttered to himself. He then exited the restaurant and zoomed off with his car

Sara sat back on her chair and pouted. She grabbed her cell phone from her purse and dialled a number.

"Hello, this is Sara…It worked" She smiled.

* * *

When Sesshomaru got back to his apartment, he didn't want to enter. He seemed like he wanted to know how Kagura was doing. He did sense that she would be fine, but no one knows for sure. He sat down at the end of the hall starting at the

elevator; he waited as long as he can to see Kagura.

*Ding* The elevator rung, and as the doors opened Kagura quickly stepped out of the elevator. Her sanguine earlier has changed, her head swung low and her face now sullen. Sesshomaru noticed her disposition and quickly stood up. Kagura head him

rustling and quickly rubbed her teary eyes.

"S-Sesshomaru, I thought you were already in your apartment?" Kagura tried to fake a smile.

But Sesshomaru knew that she faked it. He instead played along in order to keep Kagura somewhat happy. "Nah, I just wanted to see you"

"…See me?"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Sesshomaru thought of something to say that could cheer her up, even a little.

"I broke up with Sara" He mentioned.

"Ohhh…What joy" She sarcastically answered. She then tried to scurry back in her apartment.

"Wait, can I at least invite you to drink with me?" He asked.

"Why, so you can forget about her?" She asked.

"No, well a little" He answered. "Drink's on me"

Kagura then scoffed. "Fine, as long as you're the one buying. Let me just change"

"Sure"

* * *

A few minutes afterwards Kagura changed into something casual, and when she saw Sesshomaru she started to laugh.

"What?" He questioned.

"What are you wearing?"

"You don't like it?"

"Like it? I've never seen you in cargo pants before" She pointed out.

"Well, I can't always be Sesshomaru King when I go out" He pointed out. He then grabbed his fake glasses in his pocket and started to wear them.

"Aww, you even tied your hair up" She joked.

"Don't even go there he warned"

* * *

The two went on to a nearby club, and since Sesshomaru was paying Kagura got to pick the club.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to try that one" She pointed at a club that was entitled: Diavolo Paradiso.

"Your wish is my command"

Sesshomaru guided Kagura into the club and partied hard. Sesshomaru didn't drink much because he knew that one of them had to be sober when they got home. Kagura on the other hand drank like there was no tomorrow.

"Wooh, bartender another shot here please" Kagura requested.

"Don't you think you had enough?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hey, as long as you're buying, I'm drinking" She slurred. She then grabbed the shot glass and chugged it in the fastest way possible. She then returned to the dance floor and partied harder.

"Excuse me miss, but I don't see you here very often" A man said to Kagura.

"And who might you be?" She asked.

"My name is Duke, I own this club"

"Well nice to meet you Duke" She then ignored him and walked the other way.

"Hey…"Duke quickly grabbed Kagura's arm, and pulled her in closer. "Me and my boys were just thinking how great you look on the dance floor –"

"I know what you think, I might be drunk, but I'm not stupid" She then shrugged Duke off her arm.

But Duke was persistent to get her. He grabbed her once again on her arm and pulled her.

"Hey, let go of me" Kagura demanded.

"No can do, you're too pretty to be let go of" Duke then tried to reach in her pants.

"I said let go" She shrieked.

"HEY" Sesshomaru growled. "SHE TOLD YOU TO LET GO"

"And who might you be?" Duke asked.

"I'm with her"

Sesshomaru quickly jumped on Duke and punched him on the face.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The people in the bar started cheering; the bouncers were outnumbered three to one and quickly called the cops. Suddenly Duke's friends joined in the fun and started beating up Sesshomaru.

"Well, how can you fight all five of us?" One of Duke's friends asked.

Sesshomaru wiped his swollen lip and shrugged. "Watch me"

A few minutes later the cops arrived at the scene, but when they got there they saw Duke and his gang unconscious on the floor and no one to blame.

"Alright, who started this?" A cop asked.

"I'm sorry chief, but according to one of the spectators they saw the two run away"

"Any visual?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but the club is too dark, you can't see a thing"

"DAMN IT" The cop roared.

* * *

Back in Sesshomaru's apartment Kagura settled him down on his couch. She quickly got an ice pack and dropped it on Sesshomaru's head.

"Hey, be gentle" He squinted.

Kagura prepared a damp towelette and wiped it on Sesshomaru's wounds.

"Hey, I said be gentle" He reminded.

"I'm sorry, I can barely see straight" Kagura explained.

She then grabbed the alcohol bottle, poured a few drops on a cotton ball, and wiped it on Sesshomaru's wounds.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, be a man, you could beat up all those five guys, and still be afraid of this little thing?" She joked.

"…At least I got you to smile…" He uttered.

Kagura stopped wiping and looked at Sesshomaru. "….You knew?"

"Yes, that's why I kept bugging you this morning. I thought that you would be fine, but…I was wrong. I should've told you about it earlier"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because…I didn't want you to worry…" He confessed.

"Worry? Don't you know how many customers I had to face who were reading her blog? Of course I'll worry heck I –"

The next event came to a surprise to Kagura, one minute she was ranting and then everything changed. All of a sudden she felt Sesshomaru's warm arms hugging her, it felt warm, it felt safe, this was the first time she felt his arms wrap around her

body.

"Just shut up and cry now" Sesshomaru whispered.

He knew that she was in pain; he knew that it wasn't her fault. And when she realized what he was trying to do, she grabbed him tighter, and started to cry.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**To be Continued….**

**

* * *

**

**To my dear readers,**

I'm here to inform you that I'll be in Baguio from November 26 2010 – November 29 2010. I'll be having my retreat with my class. I'm so excited! By the way may I be a bit selfish for a while. I want to ask you if you can make me a palanca? A palanca is like a letter where you can tell me anything, good characteristics, bad characteristics, or random thins about that person you are writing to…In that case me. I'm sorry if I became a bit selfish for this, but I would love to get to know you a little bit more, you know if you want comments or suggestions and stuff like that. Thanks a bunch and I hope you'll read **Chapter 8**! Oh I love Chapter 7, best decision he has ever made ~CIAO ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…****But I would like to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

*Sound effects*

"_The person on the other line"_

_

* * *

_

**What Happened In Chapter 7: **

"_Ouch!"_

"_Hey, be a man, you could beat up all those five guys, and still be afraid of this little thing?" She joked._

"…_At least I got you to smile…" He uttered._

_Kagura stopped wiping and looked at Sesshomaru. "….You knew?"_

"_Yes, that's why I kept bugging you this morning. I thought that you would be fine, but…I was wrong. I should've told you about it earlier"_

"_Then why didn't you?"_

"_Because…I didn't want you to worry…" He confessed._

"_Worry? Don't you know how many customers I had to face who were reading her blog? Of course I'll worry heck I –"_

_The next event came to a surprise to Kagura, one minute she was ranting and then everything changed. All of a sudden she felt Sesshomaru's warm arms hugging her, it felt warm, it felt safe, this was the first time she felt his arms wrap around her body._

"_Just shut up and cry now" Sesshomaru whispered._

_He knew that she was in pain; he knew that it wasn't her fault. And when she realized what he was trying to do, she grabbed him tighter, and started to cry._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Unforgettable**

We join our couple back in Sesshomaru's humble abode. His arms, still wrapped around her delicate form, and the scent of her lustrous hair in his nose made his skin crawl. He didn't want to let go of her, but, he thought he was going too fast. He just

came from a breakup, and he thought that it was awkward to fall for a woman whom he only met for a short time. He slowly slips his arms off of her. He tried to move away, but, Kagura wouldn't let go.

"Kagura…" Sesshomaru uttered.

"Not yet…" She silently pleaded. She then looked at him and cupped his cheeks with her delicate milky hands and caressed them. She slowly reached for his lips with hers and pecked his lips.

Sesshomaru was shocked when she made the first move. He still thinks that they are going too fast, but he didn't stop her. When Kagura realized what she was doing she suddenly lets her supple lips away from Sesshomaru. She left his lips numb and

trembling.

"I-I'm sorry" She whispered. "I must be soooo drunk right now that I –"

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the back of her neck and passionately kissed her. They stopped for a few seconds, and continued. Sesshomaru pulled Kagura towards him. They lied on the couch, with Kagura on top of him. He buried his fingers in her ebony

locks and pulled her kisses closer to his lips. He attempted to pull her shirt up, but her hands stopped him. She gave him a smug look and bit his lower lip. Her hands played with his chiselled chest. He started grunting, as she started moaning. They

quickly switched places as they continued to fill the sexual tension. He smiled at her vulnerable body. He slowly lowered himself and aimed to kiss her neck. As his warm breath touched he sensitive neck, her moans got a little louder. She started

unbuttoning his shirt, and started kissing his chest. When he knew what she has done he quickly took of her shirt and did the same. Both of their upper bodies were bare, they lustfully looked at each other and continued to fill each others needs all night

long.

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Sesshomaru's alarm clock constantly rang. No one was near enough to turn it off. So, where was he? He was still on the same place where we left him last night, with his muse.

Kagura was so annoyed by the constant ringing of the alarm clock and instantly woke up. She sat up on the couch, gave out a big yawn, and held her head to stop the massive head ache she is feeling.

"Ughnnn, why the hell is the room spinning?" When she set her hands down one of her hands landed on Sesshomaru's cheek. She looked at his face and caressed it with a smile.

(He looks so sweet when he's sleeping….Wait a minute? Sesshomaru! ) She quickly stood up and took a few steps away from the couch.

"What happened last night?" She looked left and right, she suddenly saw her shirt on the floor and her jeans hanging on the couch. "If my shirt is on the floor, and my pants on the couch then what am I…?) She looked at her body and realized she was

wearing Sesshomaru's unbuttoned shirt. (Oh my God…Did we ever…?) She looked at her lower body and sighed in relief. "*Phew* I still got my panties on"

She had to think fast. Sesshomaru could wake up any moment and might wonder why she was there. She grabbed her shirt from the floor, her pants from the couch, and her shoes. She quietly opened the door, and before she got out she took another

glance at him. When she was satisfied she quietly stormed out.

She searched for her keys in her jean's pockets, and when she found them she quickly opened the door to her apartment and entered.

(Oh my God…I slept with him…OH MY GOD I SLEPT WITH HIM!)

* * *

Back in Sesshomaru's apartment his alarm clock kept ringing. He was still being hypnotized by his sleep and decided not to turn it off, until he felt his body starting to roll off the couch. *Blag* His heavy body fell on the floor. He quickly stood up and

covered his face with his palms.

"Damn that fucking alarm clock"

Eventually the alarm clock ceased ringing, and once again his apartment fell silent.

(Finally…) He parted his hands from his face and noticed that he was in his messy living room. "Why am I here? And why the hell is this place a mess?" He questioned.

He looked around the room and found his medicine box sitting on the coffee table. The feint smell of liquor in the room puzzled him some more. He suddenly remembered that he was the one sober last night, and that he had a guest last night a well.

"I know that Kagura was way drunker than I was, then why can't I remember anything of what happened in between then and now?" He stood up and scratched his chest. He then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt in his own home.

"Where the hell is my shirt?" He searched his whole house. In his living room, under the coffee table, behind the television, and in between the shelves, he still couldn't find it. He then checked the couch. He threw his throw pillows over his head and felt

in between the cracks of the couch. When he felt something that was made of a cloth like material of some sort he quickly pulled it out and turned beet red.

"…She must've forgotten this" He said to himself.

* * *

Two hours have passed since knowing the incident. Kagura did her best to cloud her mind with anything that can distract her, so that she could forget that incident.

Kagura looked at herself in the mirror. She gave herself a determined look and patted her cheeks.

"Com one Kagura, you can do this!" She encouraged herself. "I'm sure something in work will get me distracted"

She then grabbed her jacket and her bag as she left her apartment. As she opened the door she didn't notice that Sesshomaru was doing the same thing.

"Kagura!" He suddenly blurted.

Kagura jolted and slowly turned around. "Ah h-hello there…S-Sesshomaru. I was just about to go to work so…Bye" She quickly turned the other way and paced to the elevator.

"Kagura, wait you forgot something" He chased her, grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

(I forgot something! But, when left I grabbed my shoes, pants, and shirt! What on earth could I have –?)

He quickly stretched her arm and hanged the item he found. "I believe that is yours" He whispered.

When she realized what it was she pushed him to the side and screamed. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS!"

"I told you, you for got this" He insisted.

Kagura looked at the item. She was so ashamed that before she left she didn't check herself properly. "Please don't ell anyone"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you forgot your bra in my place –"

"Shhhhhh, don't say anything" She insisted. She stuffed her black laced bra quickly in her bag.

"Aren't you going to return it in your…?"

"I'm running late, so don't judge me" She pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to arrive. "..Thank you, though. You can leave me now"

Sesshomaru wanted to hug her before she left, but she might think that it would be a bit too awkward at this situation. Instead, he slowly walked into his apartment and left her to wait for the elevator.

*Ding* The elevator doors opened. Kagura entered and did not turn around until the doors closed.

* * *

The whole day Kagura wanted to fill her mind with anything that can make her forget on what happened last night. She looked at anything that can possibly distract her, but it was an utter failure. For weeks she tired to get it out of her system, but every

time she passed his door she can never forget. Sesshomaru was on the same boat, he wanted to talk to Kagura about that very same incident so that all that tension can clear itself, but. Each time he tried Kagura tried to avoid him.

* * *

Back at work, Kagura did her best to concentrate, but with her friends around it was kind of hard.

"Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"Uhuh?" Kagura answered.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhuh"

"Are you sure?"

"Uhuh"

"Okay then, what day is it today?"

"Uhuh"

"KAGURA" Kagome suddenly boomed.

"What, what, what?"

"Something wrong with you, I know it" Kagome answered. "Tell me, what's the problem?"

"I-I can't tell you…" She confessed.

"Come on Kagura, you can tell me anything"

"No, I can't. Kagome, I want to forget it, and telling you might make it even worse"

"Then why won't you just forget it all in the fair" Miroku interrupted.

"Fair?" Kagura questioned.

"Oh yeah, don't you remember Kagura? Whenever we go to the fair we always forget all our problems whenever we're there" Kagome pointed out.

"Oh yeah…"

"Besides, Sango will be there. Finally I get to see her after all this time" Miroku happily said.

(Of course, the fair) Kagura thought.

"Oh yeah, there is just one more thing" Miroku added.

"What?"

"Sango mailed me five tickets to the show" He pointed out.

"Five? Why would we need five tickets?" Kagome asked.

"Well…She said that in order for the show to sell both of you have to pitch in"

"Pitch in how, exactly?" Kagura asked.

"Both of you have to have a date on that day" Miroku answered.

"A DATE!" They both said.

"Yeah" Miroku handed them tow tickets each. "Okay that's one for the each of you, and one for your *clears throat* Dates. Good luck"

"Damn you Miroku" Kagome sneered. "You're making it harder for us, why do you get to relax while we –"

"Hey what are you kids standing there for? We have a lot of customers waiting!" Chef Mando growled.

"Sorry Chef" They apologized.

"Come on guys, Sango is counting on you. Besides, it's for a good cause" Miroku pleaded. "Please?" Miroku gave them the cutest puppy dog look he can ever give them.

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me one" Kagome pointed out.

"Sure, sure whatever, oh thank you guys so much!"

Miroku headed back to serve table while Kagome pulled Kagura to a corner.

"Kagura, you've got to help me" Kagome whispered.

"What? I thought you could handle it?"

"To tell you the truth, I can't look for someone to accompany me on that day"

"But why?"

"Because…I uhh…I'm busy, yeah that's it" Kagome proclaimed.

"…You don't know anyone who can accompany you on that day. Isn't it?"

"NO, I didn't say that"

"Face it Kagome, I can read through you"

"Okay, okay, okay, you got me. Just help me, please? Anyone will do"

"Fine" Kagura grabbed Kagome's extra tickets and sighed.

"Thank you Kagura, you won't regret this" Kagome gave her a big hug and returned to her work.

(Great, now who can I invite to the fair? Do you think he'll say yes?)

* * *

That night, while Kagura was walking home, she was afraid to invite Sesshomaru to accompany her to the fair. She had to suck it up; she was there to help her friend whom she sees at least three times a year. Besides, it's for a good cause.

Kagura walk towards Sesshomaru's apartment door. She took in a deep breath and pressed on his doorbell.

*Riiinnngg*

Sesshomaru was just happily creating music when his doorbell interrupted his mind.

"Now, who could that be?" He stood up, walked towards to his door and looked through his peep hole. (Kagura?)

He quickly opened the door and found himself standing in front of his muse. They still would not look eye to eye, but. Seeing once again made him feel alright.

"G-good evening Sesshomaru" She trembled as she greeted.

"Good evening Kagura. What brings you here?"

"Uhm, have you heard about the fair that's coming next weekend?" She asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Kagura started swinging back and forth. "Are you interested in going?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it…I've never been in a fair before"

"Really?" (Man, what happened to his childhood?) "Do you want to go?" She uttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, would you like to go…With me?"

Sesshomaru was surprised. He thought that the awkwardness was still between them. Unless of course, he thinks that there is something behind her invite.

"Sure, why not? It might be thrilling" He answered.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru. It has been along time since she has raised her head to see his golden eyes again. "But, there's a catch"

(Here we go…)

"Since Kagome bailed on Miroku to give another ticket away, she told me to look for someone who could fit the bill. By any chance would you know anyone who would be interested as well?"

Sesshomaru thought for a while. "Ah, I've got the perfect one"

"So you'll do it?"

"Yup"

"Oh thank you" Kagura was so happy that she jumped on Sesshomaru and gave him a hug.

Her momentum was so strong that she pushed Sesshomaru a few feet back, and caused him to fall. He hugged her back to insure that she wouldn't fall while they were crashing to the ground. At that moment none of them realized on what position they

were in. Kagura assured herself that the incident that happened a few nights ago will never happen again, and yet fate brought them together once more. When Kagura lifted herself up she smiled at Sesshomaru…For a short time.

She quickly got up and dusted her legs. "So, I'll see you next weekend?"

"Yes"

"And please, don't be flashy, and bring smaller bills. And if you're thinking of inviting one of your 'popular' friends tell them the same thing" She added.

"You have my word" He assured.

"Well, thanks again" She gave Sesshomaru the tickets, turned around, searched for her keys in her pocket, opened her apartment door and entered.

In turn, Sesshomaru closed his apartment door, sat on his couch, grabbed his phone and started dialing.

* * *

*Riiing* *Riiing*

"_Hello?" Inuyasha asked._

"Hey Inuyasha, it's me"

"_Oh hey bro, what's up?"_

"Do you remember that whenever I cut you some slack you always told me that you'll always owe me one?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"Well, I just found the perfect payment"

"_*Groans* What do you have in mind?"_

"You'll be accompanying a friend of a friend next weekend in the fair"

"_Fine, I'll do it. Anything else?"_

"There is only one rule. You have to conceal yourself with the crowd. That means dress simply, and no cars"

"_What! Then how do you suggest I get there?"_

"Take a cab"

"_But…You can't be serious!"_

"You've done it once, you can do it again"

"_Okay, okay, I'll do it. Just one question though?"_

"And what would that be?"

"_Will I be accompanying a guy or a girl?"_

"A Lady" Sesshomaru answered.

"_*Phew* That's all I need to know, well then see ya" Inuyasha hang up._

(Well that solves that) Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

Time has passed and it is now the weekend. It is always a buzz when the fair is in town, especially whenever it is accompanied by the circus. That afternoon, Sesshomaru followed all of Kagura's instructions. He found someone that could accompany

Kagome, he wore simple clothing, he won't be taking any of his cars, and he disguised himself by tying his hair, wearing a baseball cap, and finished it off with his shades. He stepped out of his apartment, and picked up Kagura.

*Kriiiing* *Kriiing* He rung her doorbell.

"Coming" She screamed.

When she opened the door, she saw Sesshomaru in his best disguise as he can possibly throw together.

"Well, have I followed your rules?"

Kagura looked at him from head to toe and gave him her sign of approval. "You look perfect, but. What about your friend?"

"Don't worry, I told him the same thing"

They left their apartment complex together in a cab. Kagura still could not believe that this was Sesshomaru's first time to experience the fun on being in a fair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'm listening"

"How come you've never been in the fair in your childhood? I mean, when I was a kid my parents would bring the whole family to the fair whenever it comes"

"Well, it's not that I hate fairs. I was always intrigued by it and forced my parents to bring me"

"Then, what happened?"

"They never had the time"

"Well don't worry, you will love it there. And I'm going to make sure that you'll have the time of your life" She assured.

"I hope so"

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived. Miroku and Kagome were waiting for them outside. They got off the cab and met them.

"Hey guys!"

"Kagura you're finally here. So who did you bring?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru was a few feet behind them. When he saw Miroku looking at him he waved at him.

"Is that –?"

"Shhh, please don't make a scene. It's his first time here and I don't want to ruin it"

"He's never been in the fair before?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, so please keep it in the down low"

"You have my word" Miroku assured. "So Kagome, where is your end of the bargain?"

"Well, uhh you see uhh…"

"I'm here *pant* *pant* Sorry that I'm late, the cab I took was so annoying" Inuyasha complained. "So, who am I accompanying bro?"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and pointed at Kagome.

"HER!"

"HIM!"

They both marched up, and glared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to accompany someone, HE told me so"

"Kagura, how could you do this?"

"Hey, you said anybody, right? So, suck it up" Kagura mentioned.

"But, but"

"Face it wench, you're stuck with me"

"What did you call me?" Kagome kicked Inuyasha right on his family jewels once more.

He held his jewels and crouched on the floor. "What did you do that for?"

(Well, at least this year I know I'll remember this) "So anyway, let's stop fighting and enter. Shall we?" Miroku suggested.

* * *

As they entered the fair everything was a rush for Sesshomaru. The sounds of people screaming, the feeling of adrenaline rush coursing through your veins, and the smell of deep fried anything got him thinking.

"Okay guys, we have exactly one and a half hours before we could meet Sango. So I suggest that you go have fun while I go meet her alone okay?"

"Okay Miroku, we'll meet you in the usual place"

The group dispersed into the crowd and wandered in the exhilarating atmosphere.

"Where is the usual place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, behind the circus tent, don't tell me that you've never been to a circus"

"Does Cirque Du Soleil count?"

"I guess…"

"So, since you're the only expert I know about the fair, what do you intend us to do?"

"Well, the reasons why I go to the fair are the rides"

"Well what do you suggest we start with?"

"Do you have a brave stomach?"

"I guess, why do you ask?"

"Okay then, the first ride we'll do is that big one you see there" Kagura pointed at the amazing roller coaster to her right.

Sesshomaru followed her hand gesture and saw the roller coaster. He was confident that he could do it, but as they approached it he got a little scared.

"The Deadly Cobra eh…*gulps*"

"Don't tell me you're scared"

"Me, scared? Who would think of a thing?"

"Okay then. Then you won't mind that we will sit in the front row"

"No, I don't mind" He lied.

"Then, let's GO"

Kagura tugged him closer to the ride. When they were seated Sesshomaru started sweating, his heart started to pound faster and he held on to the safety bars.

"Hey, don't worry. I've rode this loads of times and nothing happened to me" Kagura pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Well, that's only applicable to me, but for the others…"

"Please keep your hands in the cart at all times" The conductor instructed. He flipped the switch and the car started rolling, slowly.

Sesshomaru held on the safety bars tighter when they got to the uphill slope, and when they got to the tip of the slope he looked down and quickly sunk in his seat.

"HERE WE GO!" Kagura cheered.

(OH MY GOD SAVE ME NOW) Sesshomaru fearfully thought.

The cart started tipping and quickly descended.

* * *

An hour and ten minutes have elapsed. Kagura rode all of the adrenaline rushed filled rides with Sesshomaru. As an experienced fair goer she had loads of fun, while Sesshomaru on the other hand had a different story.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and felt sorry for him. "Hey, are you okay? You look a little flushed"

"Well, who wouldn't be? You put me through hell"

"But it was fun right?"

"…I must admit, it was kind of fun"

"Well, we only got twenty minutes left until we meet Miroku"

"So what do you suggest we do now?"

"Let's take a break from all the rides and try out some games" She suggested.

"You're the boss" (Thank GOD)

* * *

Kagura brought Sesshomaru to the game booths section of the fair. They tried out the shooting gallery, the frog toss, even the tombola. But the last booth they tried challenged our dear Sesshomaru King.

"What's this booth?" He asked.

"Ah, the classic hit the bottles booth. The goal here it to knock out all those three towers of bottles you can see there. Here, let me show you"

Kagura paid the carnie, and in turn he gave her three baseballs to play with. She targeted the first tower and hit it spot on, same for the second and third.

"We have a winner" The carnie announced. "Okay little missy, you get to choose a prize from the top shelf"

"Hmmm, I pick that stuffed animal"

The carnie handed her the stuffed animal.

"Okay, you try" She suggested to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru failed at his first attempt.

"Hey, don't feel bad. It's your first time" She pointed out. "By the way, do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm good"

"Okay, I'll just go look for something to eat okay? Stay HERE" She ordered.

"I won't go anywhere" He assured.

"Oh and please hold this" Kagura gave Sesshomaru her stuffed animal and left.

"Are you going to give it another try?" The carnie asked.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru said to himself.

Sesshomaru did his best, but. Even after five attempts he couldn't hit a single bottle.

"Tell you what? Since you suck so much in this game, and I feel really sorry for you, you can pick a prize on the lower shelf" The carnie mentioned.

Sesshomaru scanned the lower shelf. Something caught his eye and picked it.

"Hey are you done?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, I'm done"

"So how'd he do?" She asked the carnie.

"He sucked" He answered.

"Well, better luck next time. But for now, we have to get going"

* * *

Kagura guided Sesshomaru towards the back of the circus tent. He was surprised that the security guards let them in.

"Hey Kagura, have you seen Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Nope, I haven't. Sorry"

"Its fine I'm sure she just –"

"Hey guys, I'm here" Kagura cheered.

"Wow you look happy all of a sudden?" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Of course, you know Sesshomaru, you're brother is an expert with the games. He almost gave me everything that was on the top shelf on every booth"

"Is that true Inuyasha?"

"Tch, yeah it's true. I almost ran out of money because of it" He growled.

"Well, you have been forgiven…For now" Kagome told him.

Suddenly a woman's voice came out of nowhere. "Did my ears deceive me, or are the royal brothers here in my domain?"

"SANGO" Miroku happily jeered. He hugged Sango and caressed his face to her breast. "I missed you baby"

"I missed you too…Now, put your face somewhere else" She insisted.

"Sorry…"

"Sango, how are you?" Kagome greeted her friend with a hug.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. Where's Kagura?"

"I'm here"

"Hey Kagura, how are you? And how come you didn't tell me that you knew the royal brothers?"

"Hehehe, long story…So, anyway. How's life on the road?"

"Exhausting, I thought my feet would never have a break" Sango explained. "But it's fun, it's a new adventure each time you wake up"

"Where's Kirara?" Kagome asked.

"Oh she's there somewhere"

"Who's Kirara?" Inuyasha asked.

"My rare pet white lion" Sango answered.

"You own a lion?"

"Yeah, trained her myself"

"So you're a carnie eh?" Sesshomaru uttered.

Suddenly Inuyasha heard a low roar behind him.

"I think I know where Kirara is"

Kirara jumped over Inuyasha and pounced on Miroku, who was secretly hiding behind Sango, and was about to touch her butt.

"Thank you Kirara, you know how to keep him in line" Sango petted her giant feline and kissed her snout.

"So, when are you on?" Kagome asked.

"A few more minutes, you guys should get a seat. I don't want you guys to miss the show"

* * *

The group headed out and found their seats. And in a few minutes the show has begun. The show ended as the sky darkened.

"That was amazing" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I didn't know that your friend had that talent"

"Well that's Sango for ya" Kagome then looked at her watch and sighed. "Well guys I guess I'm done"

"Aww, why so soon?" Kagura asked.

"My mom told me that she needed help with the house and I promised her that I would help"

"That goes for me too" Miroku added. "I promised Sango that we'll have a date tonight so I'd better go"

"Okay then, see you Monday"

Miroku waved at his friends and left.

"So Kagome, how will you go home?" Inuyasha asked.

"I might take a cab" She answered.

"May I join you then? I'm going the same way, besides. I'll be paying" He added.

"…Sure, why not. Well then, I'll see you on Monday then. Bye Kagura"

"See you Monday"

Inuyasha and Kagome left Sesshomaru and Kagura in the middle of the crowd.

"How much time do we have left?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We have time for one more ride. I mean, if you're up to it?"

"I'm game, but this time. I'll pick the ride" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Okay, so what'll it be?"

"Let's go on that one" Sesshomaru pointed at the Ferris Wheel. "It's not too fast and I'm sure I won't be throwing up in that thing"

"Alright, if you say so"

* * *

As they got to the ride the conductor settled them down. And after a few seconds the ride has started.

"This is nice" Kagura said. "You made a good choice my apprentice" She joked.

"Well thank you"

"You know, it's been a long time since I've been on this ride" She shared.

"How come?"

"Because…There was no one close enough to share a seat with me"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. He placed his arm around her shoulder and hugged her closer. Kagura, on the other hand laid her head on his chest. Without warning, the ride suddenly stopped. Their hands quickly held on to the safety bar and looked

down.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Sesshomaru screamed.

"Sorry, the ride got stuck, but don't worry. I can fix that" The conductor assured.

"Maybe now I know why my parents didn't want me to go to the fair"

"And what would that be?"

"That the rides they had were unsafe and crappy"

A sudden gust of wind started to rock their chair. In fear, Kagura quickly latched on to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hugged her to prevent her from falling. When the winds stopped, they looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something" Sesshomaru dug into his pockets and revealed a cheap plastic necklace with a feather as its charm.

"What is it?"

"I won this in the booth earlier. Well actually he gave it to me coz he felt sorry"

"T-thank you"

As Sesshomaru was fastening the necklace around Kagura's neck, she started blushing.

"There, it looks perfect on you"

Kagura rolled her hair behind her ear with her finger, the redness of her cheeks were so visible that Sesshomaru noticed it as well.

"Thank you Kagura"

"For what?"

"For making me experience this. You always know how to make me happy" Sesshomaru mentioned.

Kagura's heart started to pound faster, and didn't know what she was saying. "Don't say that, you must be wrong, I can't possibly –"

Sesshomaru held her cheek.

She shuts up.

He leans towards her and kisses her cherry red lips.

He lets go for a few seconds.

She looks at his golden eyes.

Her eyes twinkled before him.

She closes her eyes and lets him kiss her again.

She made him experience something he will never forget.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 8**

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**To my dear readers,**

Sorry if this was kinda late, after Baguio I felt lazy to write, and now. I'm even in the middle of my quarterly tests. But who cares I'm done with this chapter and I'm excited to write the next one down. Hope you're all excited to read **Chapter 9! ~ CIAO ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to. ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

*Sound Effects*

"_Person on the other line"_

_

* * *

_

**What happened in Chapter 8: **

_A sudden gust of wind started to rock their chair. In fear, Kagura quickly latched on to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hugged her to prevent her from falling. When the winds stopped, they looked at each other and started to laugh._

_"Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something" Sesshomaru dug into his pockets and revealed a cheap plastic necklace with a feather as its charm._

_"What is it?"_

_"I won this in the booth earlier. Well actually he gave it to me coz he felt sorry"_

_"T-thank you"_

_As Sesshomaru was fastening the necklace around Kagura's neck, she started blushing._

_"There, it looks perfect on you"_

_Kagura rolled her hair behind her ear with her finger, the redness of her cheeks was so visible that Sesshomaru noticed it as well._

_"Thank you Kagura"_

_"For what?"_

_"For making me experience this. You always know how to make me happy" Sesshomaru mentioned._

_Kagura's heart started to pound faster, and didn't know what she was saying. "Don't say that, you must be wrong, I can't possibly –"_

_Sesshomaru held her cheek._

_She shuts up._

_He leans towards her and kisses her cherry red lips._

_He lets go for a few seconds._

_She looks at his golden eyes._

_Her eyes twinkled before him._

_She closes her eyes and lets him kiss her again._

_She made him experience something he will never forget._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: Baby Steps**

Knowing that they both have the same feelings for each other, Kagura and Sesshomaru accepted themselves as a 'fresh' couple. However, their minds still lingered with the fact that they might've gone too fast. I mean, didn't we see them filled with

ecstasy a few weeks ago? So now, they promised themselves to forget the past, and start anew. As for their first step, they needed to set some ground rules.

"So…?" Kagura asked with a tune.

"So, what?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Have you thought of anything?"

"Nope, I haven't" He sighed.

"Arghh! This is so hard! No wonder my father always told me not to have a relationship during high school" She complained.

"But, you're not in high school anymore" He pointed out.

Kagura grabbed her cup of coffee on Sesshomaru's coffee table, took a sip, and started to tap its sides.

"I know, but still…It's hard to think of one ground rule" She said.

Sesshomaru chuckled at Kagura's statement and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"What seems to be funny?" She retorted.

"What we're doing is useless. Kagura, you don't need to think of any ground rules when you start a relationship. Eventually, these rules will just fall into its place, and from there everything will be fine" He assured.

"Easy for you to say, you've been in countless relationships"

"Not countless, I've only had three" He pointed out.

"Yeah right" She scoffed. "But, to tell you the truth…I'm pretty scared" She confessed.

"Why? What are you scared of?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that, I might mess things up. I might embarrass you again, or end up hurting you in the process. I don't know what to do in a relationship because…You're my first" She shyly said.

Sesshomaru smiled when he saw his girlfriend turn beet red. He placed his hand on one of her cheeks and kissed the other.

(She's so cite when she's shy) He thought. "Don't worry, you won't mess things up, and I promise hat this'll be your first and last relationship"

"Did you say the same thing to the other three girls before me?" She snorted.

"…No"

"Humph, yeah right"

"You don't trust me?" He questioned.

"Well…You were engaged to Sara" She reminded.

"Yeah, but…After I asked her to marry me, she suddenly dramatically changed. I didn't know why, but, she suddenly disappeared in front of me. She used to be sweet, and humble. She also used to be refined, but the way she treated you during the

party wasn't right. So, I dumped her" He shared.

"I see…So, you've never been the dumpee?"

"No"

"I see…" Kagura lowered her head in shame. She might've asked too much about Sesshomaru's past relationships.

Sesshomaru looked at her face and knew that she felt uncomfortable when he shared his relationship with Sara. He brought her closer to him, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I've moved on now. You mean everything to me"

"But how can I not feel so bad? You've known these girls longer before you even started a relationship with them. We've only known each other for about five months, and we don't know a whole lot about each other and –"

Sesshomaru immediately kisses her lips to make her shut up. "Don't worry about it, just have fun. We'll know things about each other along the way, and, who knows. Maybe five months is enough for to know that I made the right choice picking you. So

don't worry, okay?"

Kagura gave him a quick peck in his lips and smiled. "Okay"

"Alright then, now we'd better get you going or you'll be late for work"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot"

They both stood up from the couch. Sesshomaru grabbed her jacket that hung from the coat rack and helped her put it on. The both exited Sesshomaru's apartment, and waited for the elevator.

"Why are you going to work early again?" He asked.

"We're preparing for the holidays. We've been stressing over order after order on themed cakes and cupcakes. Also, we've been having a lot of customers lately. So we have to start early, even though we get little time to rest"

"But, aren't the holidays still a month away?"

"Yeah, but people have been reserving orders, and want them delivered a few days before they have their party"

"Will you have time to spend the holidays?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Chef Mando said that two weeks before the holidays he'll close the café so that we could spend time with our families"

"…So, you're going to spend the holidays with your family?"

"Yeah, but this time it'll be a bit different"

"How so?"

"This time, I want you to meet them as well" She smiled.

"Is it fine with you?"

Kagura giggled at Sessahomaru's question and hugged him arm. "Of course I'm fine with it. We're a couple now. Aren't we?"

Their eyes met during the short silence. Sesshomaru held her chin and slowly kissed her cherry red lips.

"Of course" He answered.

*Ding* When the elevator door opened, their hands intertwined with one another and entered together.

* * *

It is already snowing in the streets. The winter breeze touched our couple as he brought her to work. Sesshomaru promised himself that, when he and Kagura became a couple he will make it a habit to bring her to work everyday. This was the chance

for them to share a little knowledge about one another. They know so little about each other, but they weren't worried. In their minds they thought that knowing each other with just that much makes their relationship filled with surprises and

excitement.

"Now, what do you know about me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let me see…Well, I know that you live across my apartment, you are one of the most popular pianists in this century, you don't know how to cook that much, you are twenty nine years old, you like tiramisu, you have a distant relationship with your

parents, and you have a brother named Inuyasha"

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Nope, that's it" She bluntly answered. "Now, what do you know about me?"

"Well, Kagura Brooks lives in the same apartment complex as I do, she knows how to cook and bake better than me, when she sings she has an enchanting voice, she doesn't have any siblings from what I recall, and she hates wearing her uniform"

"Is that all?"

"Sadly, yes that's all I know"

"Man, that's so much little information. How will this work?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, not to worry about it? We'll find a way" He assured.

A few seconds later they stopped in front of the Lé Petite Café. Their clasps unravelled from their hold as they sealed their goodbyes with a kiss.

"What time will you be back from work?" He asked.

"Around seven thirty; why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing" He lied. "I'll swing by your place a little after that okay?" He gave her another kiss and walked back to their apartment complex.

(Okay Mr. Sesshomaru King, what are you planning?) She thought.

Kagura entered the café with a skip in every step and a big smile on her face.

* * *

"Good morning!" She happily greeted.

"My, my, someone looks mighty happy today" Kagome pointed out.

"It's because I am" She answered.

"So, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Come on Kagura, you know what I mean"

"Fine…It feels great! He's kind and patient with me, and. Even though he knows I'm scared, he comes with me on my pace with our relationship"

"Oh Kagura, I'm so happy for you" Kagome glomped on her best friend as she cheered. "At least you have someone…"

"Well, what about you and Inuyasha? After the carnival he rode the same taxi with you" Kagura pointed out.

"N-nothing happened. I got off ahead of him and went home, that's all" Kagome lied.

"Yeah right"

"Believe me Kagura I –"

"Good morning everyone!" Miroku suddenly greeted with a cheer.

"It looks like you're not the only one who's beaming with sunshine" Kagome told Kagura.

"Good morning Miroku, what seems to be the good news?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, it's very good news indeed"

"Well, don't hold us back"

"Yeah Miroku, did something happen between you and Sango after you left the carnival?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…After our little date, I…*clears throat* I popped the question"

"AND?" His friends anxiously asked,

"And…She said yes"

"OH MY GOSH CONGRATULATIONS!" Kagome cheered.

"Thanks, but that's not all" Miroku added.

"So what's the other tid bit?" Kagura asked.

"Since the carnival is leaving soon…I have to go with her"

"…Y-you're leaving?" Kagura asked.

"That doesn't sound like good news" Kagome retorted.

"Well its good news for me" He answered.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Four days from now, I told Chef Mando that I'll give him my resignation on the third day"

"So you're going to be a carnie as well eh? What will you're death defying act be?" Kagome joked.

"Hell no, I'm not going to be a carnie" He roared. "The thing is; Sango is going to quit as well. She said that their next stop is in Zaragoza, Spain. From there, she'll have her last performance and find a job in Zaragoza with me"

"How did you prepare all this?"

"I have a cousin in Zaragoza who was kind enough to lend us his place until we have our wedding and stand in our own two feet"

"That sounds like a promising plan" Kagome complimented.

"Thanks, it might be complicated, but. We believe that it'll work"

"Well, I'm very happy for the both of you, and congratulations again" Kagome gave her friend a hug and patted his shoulder.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Sango's carnie friends were kind enough to throw us a bon voyage party on the night before we leave for Spain, and your both invited"

"Oh my gosh, really!" Kagome squealed.

"Yeah, than includes you too Chef Mando" Miroku screamed.

Chef Mando hid behind the kitchen door and overheard everything. "Thank you my boy. Now, stop all this dilly dallying and get to work" He barked.

"Yes, Chef" They answered.

"Oh, and you may bring one companion" Miroku added. "I hope you both know who to bring" He winked.

* * *

Back in Sesshomaru's apartment, Sesshomaru was busy composing more songs on his piano when he suddenly heard someone knocking on his door.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

(That must be Jaken. He's the only who knocks like that on my door) He thought.

He stood up and walked towards the door. He looked into the door's peep hole to be extra sure and saw Jaken's golden eyes staring at him.

"Good morning Jaken, just in time as usual"

"Thank you Mr. King. I came up as soon as possible"

"Jaken, I want you to run some of my errands and get things for me"

"Yes Mr. King. What is your errand?"

"I want you to tell Mr. Lewis that I can't attend his party on Christmas Eve. Tell him that something important came up"

"Yes Mr. King"

"And as for the things you have to get, please do it discreetly. I don't want any more attention from the media, understand?"

"Yes Mr. King, and what are the materials you want me to gather?" He asked.

"Here are the things that you need to get for me" Sesshomaru gave him a note containing the items he wanted Jaken to obtain. "Please do your best to acquire these items"

When Jaken opened the note he immediately knew what Sesshomaru wanted. He looked at the note once more and nodded.

"Don't worry Mr. King, I will find everything in this list" He assured.

"I know you will. Now, try not to disturb me, I'll be busy working" Sesshomaru reminded.

"Yes Mr. King" Jaken doffed his hat and headed his way to do Sesshomaru's errands.

When Jaken closed the door behind him Sesshomaru walked back to the piano and sat himself down. He looked at his music sheet and smiled.

*Chuckles* (Now I can't concentrate in my work…She's been in my mind) He thought as he wrote down a new composition.

* * *

While everything is going splendid between our 'fresh' couple, it was another story for Sara Lewis.

"WHAT! How can he not come? He's always there whenever you hosted your parties" Sara boomed.

"_I'm sorry Sara, it's just Sesshomaru has something important to do, that's all. Besides, he needs a little rest as well. Don't you think so?" André questioned._

"Tch, he must be making love with his new girlfriend of his" She mocked.

"_Now Sara, we've talked about this"_

"Yeah, yeah I know…I need to move on"

"_Exactly, I'm not mad that Sesshomaru didn't go through with your engagement. I always believe that there is a meaning behind everything. So I don't feel bad. There must be someone better out there for you" He assured._

"*Groans* Fine daddy, I'll get over it" She lied.

"_That's my girl. Oooh I gotta go honey, someone needs me in the other line. Love you lots bye"_

"Bye" Sara hung up the phone and slammed it back to its place. "NARAKU" She boomed.

Naraku quickly entered her office and closed the door behind him. "What is it Ms. Lewis?"

"Lock the door" She ordered.

Naraku locked the door and walked towards Sara. Sara leaned against her office table and smirked at Naraku.

"Drop the act Naraku, we're alone now" She reminded.

Naraku sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her. He pushed her back and made her lay her back on the table. He grabbed her arms and raised them. He started to lick the side of her cheek and slowly travelled down to her neck where he

started to kiss it.

"Nghh, you're the only one who knows how to make me feel this good…" Sara groaned.

Naraku grunted at Sara's compliment and raised her leg over his shoulder. He raised her skirt and started to play with her thighs with his hands.

"You only let me do this to you when you feel stressed" He pointed out as he poked her pink pussy. "Now, tell me, what's the matter?" He lulled.

"Nghh, it seems like *pant* our plan needs a little alteration" She answered.

"Oh really?" Naraku pushed his fingers deeper into Sara's pussy.

"Ahh…. Not too deep" She begged. "S-Sesshomaru won't be in the party"

"What!"

Naraku stopped arousing Sara and wiped his fingers.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Tch, Sara what will we do now? If you don't get back with him how on earth will we get your father's music empire?" He complained.

Sara stood up and fixed her skirt. She walked next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why wouldn't your father just hand you his empire anyway?" He questioned.

"Humph, I don't know about that old man. He says that I don't know anything about the music industry and thinks that it will not flourish if I take over after he retires. So, when I met Sesshomaru I knew that he was capable enough to get on my father's

good side and became the only person my father entrusted his empire to" She shared.

"Hmm, so mean of you" Naraku joked.

"Why thank you, but. I was so close to marrying the guy, and suddenly out of nowhere he dumps me. How will we get my father's empire now?" She complained.

Naraku gave her a kiss and smiled. "Don't worry about a thing; I'm pretty sure you're going to break his new toy very easily" He assured.

"Yeah, you have got a point. I can always manipulate that little bimbo of his" She assured.

* * *

Back in the apartment complex Kagura entered her apartment floor. She knew that Sesshomaru had something up his sleeve, but, what?

Kagura passed by Sesshomaru's door and knocked. *knock* *knock* *knock* "S-Sesshomaru?" She whispered. But she didn't receive an answer. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. (He must be out then…) She sadly thought.

She then searched for her keys, unlocked her apartment door and entered her home. She dropped her bag on the floor and dropped herself on her couch. She hugged the closest throw pillow and buried her face on it.

(Kagura, you're such an idiot. It's too good to be true that you have relationship, especially with that guy)

*Kriiing* Her doorbell suddenly rang. She stood up and looked through the door's peephole and saw Jaken's golden eyes staring at her. She opened the door and greeted him.

"Oh, Jaken it's you. How have you been?"

"Doing very well Ms. Brooks" He answered.

"It's quite late for you to be here" Kagura pointed out.

"I know Ms. Brooks"

"So tell me, why are you here?" She asked.

"Mr. King is inviting you to a special date tonight" He answered.

(A Date?) "But, I don't have anything to wear, also I don't have enough time to change, and –"

"Don't worry Ms. Brooks Mr. King has arranged everything for you"

"R-really?"

"Yes, and before I lead you to the destination, he told me you have to do something before we get there"

"And, what would that be?"

"He wants you, to close your eyes, keep quiet, and not to worry"

"O-okay"(Typical Sesshomaru…) She thought.

Kagura closed her eyes and kept her mouth shut. She suddenly felt Jaken's old hand hold hers and twitched.

"Don't worry Ms. Brooks, I'll take care of you" He assured.

Kagura gave him a nod and held his hand. She could sense that Jaken led her across the hall. She heard Sesshomaru's apartment door creak open and was led inside. She knew where she was, and wanted to laugh. But, instead she held it in and went

with the flow. But, what she didn't know was that Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her waiting for her presence.

* * *

"I can take it from here Jaken" He quietly said.

Jaken followed his master and slowly lets go of Kagura's hand.

"Oh, we're already here?" She said in a joking manner. "And I thought we were going some place far –"

"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth?" He whispered in her ear.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

He held her hand and laid his chin in her shoulder. "Open your eyes…" He said.

Kagura slowly opened her eyes and was amazed. The apartment she once knew has now disappeared and turned into one of the most romantic scenes she has ever seen.

"How did you do all this on such a short time?" She asked.

"Don't underestimate this Sesshomaru" He answered.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have a habit of speaking in a third person. Does that annoy you?"

Kagura looked at him and smiled. "Not really, at least I know something new about you"

"*Clears throat* I'm sorry to interrupt, but dinner is served" Jaken announced.

"Come on let's take a seat before our food gets cold" Kagura suggested.

Their fingers intertwined each other as they walked towards the dinner table. As the gentleman as he is, Sesshomaru pulled up a chair and lets his lady sit first. He then walked to the other side and sat himself down.

"Hmm, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" She asked.

"You were right that we didn't know a lot about each other, so I wondered, why not spend the night talking about...Us"

"Us…? B-but, I don't know where to start" She shyly confessed.

"Don't worry, we have the whole night" He smiled.

* * *

Three days have passed and we are now celebrating Miroku and Sango's farewell party. As usual we join our four friends with their dates. Sango and Miroku; Kagome and Inuyasha, and our 'fresh' couple Kagura and Sesshomaru. Even Chef Mando

brought his wife to the party. Everything was going swell, of course until the party had to end.

Miroku grabbed a glass and struck it lightly with a fork.

*Kling* *Kling* *Kling* *Kling* "May I have everybody's attention please?" Miroku asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and concentrated on Miroku.

"My dear friends; family, and fellow carnie men, before the party ends, I would like to thank all of you for coming. As you all know Sango and I will be starting a new journey together, and we are very happy to know that we have all of you supporting us

with this little dream of ours. I know that our idea of ours is not conventional, but we gave it a shot" He then looked at Sango and smiled. "As long as I'm with the one I love, I know my life will be just perfect"

After Miroku has given his speech, the party lasted for another two hours, and before you knew it. Everyone has left to go home.

* * *

We know meet our couple strolling along a sidewalk, her arms wrapped around his and an exchange of light laughter can be seen between the two.

"That was fun" Sesshomaru pointed out. "I just know that the two of them will have a fairytale like ending"

"Aww, how sweet of you" She joked. "By the way thanks for accompanying me tonight"

"No problem. It is my duty to make my girlfriend happy, isn't it?"

Kagura started turning beet red. "M-man, I still can't get used to that"

"Can't get used to what?"

"You calling me your girlfriend, it's like a new ring to my ear that I have to get used to"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "Come closer to me, it's starting to get a little chilly"

Kagura leaned closer to Sesshomaru and rubbed against his white jacket.

"Hey…" She uttered.

"What is it?"

"Do you think we'll last as long as Sango and Miroku?" She asked.

"…I don't know…" He answered.

"Oh…I see"

"But it's worth a shot" He blurted.

Hearing this, Kagura knew that she had a chance with him now, and maybe even in the near future. Who knows? Maybe she'll be the next one wearing a ring on her finger.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**End of Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

**To my dear readers,**

I know that this might be a little early, but… A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS, HANUKKAH, KWANZAA, WINTER SOLSTICE AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN! I know that this chapter might be a little late and maybe even the next. But hey, tis the season! I want to

wish you all and your families a very fruitful holiday celebration and a very bright new year. Oh yeah, I hope you're all excited to read **Chapter Ten** as well, oh I feel like this story will end pretty soon…I think. So anyway HAPPY HOLIDAYS!~CIAO ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…****But I want to. ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

*Sound Effects*

**What's written on the letter**

"_Person on the other line"_

_

* * *

_

**What happened in Chapter 9: **

"_That was fun" Sesshomaru pointed out. "I just know that the two of them will have a fairytale like ending"_

"_Aww, how sweet of you" She joked. "By the way thanks for accompanying me tonight"_

"_No problem. It is my duty to make my girlfriend happy, isn't it?"_

_Kagura started turning beet red. "M-man, I still can't get used to that"_

"_Can't get used to what?"_

"_You calling me your girlfriend, it's like a new ring to my ear that I have to get used to"_

_Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "Come closer to me, it's starting to get a little chilly"_

_Kagura leaned closer to Sesshomaru and rubbed against his white jacket._

"_Hey…" She uttered._

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you think we'll last as long as Sango and Miroku?" She asked._

"…_I don't know…" He answered._

"_Oh…I see"_

"_But it's worth a shot" He blurted._

_Hearing this, Kagura knew that she had a chance with him now, and maybe even in the near future. Who knows? Maybe she'll be the next one wearing a ring on her finger._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Daddy Dearest**

"Papa, Papa, we have a letter from Kagura!" Kanna happily cheered.

"Kanna, how many times have I told you to call Kagura your big sister?" Suikotsu groaned.

"All the time" She smiled. "But it never suits her"

"It's a sign of respect dear. Don't treat her like your brothers do"

"I know, but. Kagura doesn't seem to mind" Kanna gave her father a kiss on his cheek and ran out of her father's study.

(It's been two years since Kagura left, and it's been ages since she's written to us. I wonder what stories she'll tell me this time…?)

Suikotsu opened the envelope and read through his daughter's letter.

"Ahh, I see that she has finally found a place near her work. That's good, and Miroku finally had the guts to propose to Sango, I have to remember to congratulate them…" He uttered to himself. "…Oh, and she's coming here for the holidays!" He happily

said. He then noticed that the last piece of paper had writings on the back, he then flipped it over. "Oh, I see that she'll be bringing someone over..." He then read further and suddenly turned blue. "Sh-she's going to bring…. her BOYFRIEND!" He

screamed.

* * *

The holidays are nearing, and as promised Chef Mando closed the Lé Petite Café two weeks before the holidays. During that time, Kagura spent a few days spending time with Sesshomaru. You might think that they spent those few days having a

romantic time together, but, no. On those days, Kagura had to share her family background to her beloved Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Okay Sesshomaru, this is the final test. I will show you pictures of my family members and you have to tell me their names and three things about them okay?"

"Alright…"

"Ready…? Okay first picture!"

"His name is Byakuya Brooks. He is your younger brother, loves to eat sushi, and he's gay"

"Correct, okay next picture"

"His name is Moryomaru Nakamura Brooks. He is your younger step brother, he is a few in words, but big in heart"

"Another point for you, okay what about her?"

"Her name is Kanna Nakamura Brooks, she is the youngest half sibling. She's in the third grade, and she dreams of becoming a journalist"

"Very good, you got it correct again. What about this little boy?"

"His name is Hakudoshi Nakamura Brooks, your youngest half brother. He is very blunt when it comes to you, and he's a very smart kid"

"Good, okay just one more, who's this guy?"

"That's pretty easy. He's your father Suikotsu Brooks, he doesn't have the greatest track record in relationships, but, he is a very hardworking man"

"Yay, you got them all right!" She cheered.

"Kagura, could you tell me once again why we are doing this?" He asked.

"Okay, my family loves to investigate strangers, especially the ones I bring home. So this little test will help you help them feel comfortable around you"

"Is that all?"

"Of course not, I'm sure they'll be expecting presents from us as well" She smiled.

"Presents for what exactly?"

"Are you sick in the head? It's Christmas! You've never received or given a Christmas present before?" She joked.

"…No" He uttered.

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"Nah, it's nothing. My family isn't used to these kinds of traditions. I can move on without any gifts –"

"That's where you're wrong" She interrupted. Kagura then scurried to her room and grabbed a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper. She then ran back to her living room and presented it to Sesshomaru. "Ta-da"

"W-what's this?"

"A present for you silly"

(She gave me a present?) "But, I have nothing for you"

"Its okay you already gave me one, remember?" She then held the necklace that was dangling around her neck.

"Thank you…"

Sesshomaru was about to open his gift when Kagura suddenly swats his hand.

"What was that for?"

"Sesshomaru King, you're cheating"

"Cheating, how?"

"You're suppose to open it on December twenty five at twelve o' clock midnight"

"Why?"

"That's the rule. If you open it now, then surprising you is useless" She pouted.

"Okay, okay, I'll open it on that time"

Kagura was overjoyed when Sesshomaru promised to open his gift on Christmas Eve. She then gave him a hug happily saying. "Yes! Thank you Sesshomaru"

"Not a problem…Honey" He whispered.

"…Say that again…" She requested.

"Not a problem…HONEY"

He then gave her a kiss on her luscious red lips. She sat on his lap with her delicate body rubbing against his chest. She wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him deeper. His hands slid down her back and into her pants, she didn't mind. They

wanted to keep going for hours, but their session was suddenly interrupted when…

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

The two stopped holding each other when they heard Kagura's telephone ringing.

"Aren't you going get that?" He asked.

"*Groans* FINE" (Damn it, why did you have to ring now? I was having fun…) She thought.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ri –*

"Hello this is Kagura Brooks may I know who is calling?" She asked.

"_KAGURA!" Suikotsu cried._

"F-Father?" She questioned.

"_KAGURA! HOW'S MY LITTLE GIRL?"_

"I'm fine father, but I'm not little girl anymore" She answered.

"_I DON'T CARE, YOU'RE STILL MY LITTLE GIRL" He cried._

"Alright father, you can still call me you're little girl" She uttered. "So, what made you call?" She asked.

"_*Clears Throat* Kagura, what's this news about you having a boyfriend?" He asked._

"Ah, I see that you've read my letter –"

"_Why didn't you tell me this earlier? You've only known this man for like what? Five months and you've been going out with him for less than a month. Explain yourself" He demanded._

"Wait a minute? I thought it was fine when you let me live alone? I thought that I can make my own decisions when I left the house –"

"_Kagura, you're still too young to have a relationship" He cried._

"Father, I'm twenty six years old living in an apartment complex that is located in a city. I'm not a child anymore" She explained. "And why am I explaining to you? You're the one with the crappy relationship record" She scoffed.

"_But Kagura, I can't lose you" He cried._

"Father, you still have Kanna" She sighed.

"_But she doesn't understand me" He lied._

"Oh come on father, you know that Kanna gets you" She giggled.

"_FINE" He groaned. "May I at least have his name?"_

"Huh? Didn't you read it in my letter?" She asked.

"_Nope, all it says here is that and I quote:__**…And I'll introduce you to someone very special to me. We've been going out for less than a month now, and he's very eager to meet you. He's a very discreet guy, but I'm sure you'll get to know the **_

_**good side I learned to love…**__And that's all that's written" He answered._

"Oops must've forgotten to put it because I was in a hurry to deliver the letter" She explained.

"_Now tell me his name, that discreet part of him doesn't seem very nice"_

"But –"

"_No buts Kagura"_

"But you might not believe me"

"_Try me…" He dared._

"H-his name is…." Kagura titled the end of the phone closer to her mouth and whispered Sesshomaru's name.

"_A-are you serious!"_

"Uhuh…"

_Suikotsu took a long pause and started laughing._

"F-Father!"

"_Yeah right Kagura, you can't be serious. Even I your father can't believe that you scared me there. You, having a relationship with Sesshomaru King, HAH. You always know how to make me laugh"_

"F-Father, I'm not –"

"_Oops, Sorry Kagura, we have to stop. I think Hakudoshi stole some of your brother's make up for his experiments again. So anyway see you soon, and I can't wait to meet your 'boyfriend'"_

"But Father I –…He hung up?" Kagura placed the phone back on its holder and sat next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru held Kagura's chin and caressed her lips. "What seems to be the problem honey?" He asked.

"It's my father. He doesn't believe that I'm dating you now" She bluntly said.

"What!"

"Yeah, he thinks that I'm living in a fantasy where I'm with you"

"Well then, the jokes on him because I'll be surprising all of them with presents" He said with a smile.

"You know what…? You're right; let him believe what he wants to believe. I'm sure he'll be surprised when he sees you in his house"

"That's the spirit"

"Thanks…Dear" She happily said.

* * *

It is now December twenty fourth, one day before Christmas. The snow is moderate, the sun is shining, children happily made snow angels and snowmen outside their homes, and as we speak, our couple is heading out to where Kagura was born, her

home in the suburbs.

Jaken stopped the car in front of a simple white house. The house looked like all the other houses surrounding it. It was white, it had a blue roof, a simple brick chimney, its window panes were colored red but the frames were white. It was simple, cozy,

but what made it different from the others. Was that it stored a lot of Kagura's childhood memories

* * *

"Mr. King, we are here" Jaken announced.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura's house, then at Kagura. "So, this is the house?"

"Yup, this is it. Man, the last time I was here was around…Two years ago"

"Two years?"

"Well, I've been looking for a suitable job" She answered.

"That's reasonable"

"Mr. King, shall I take your luggage out of the trunk?" Jaken asked.

"No Jaken, I can handle it"

"Yes Mr. King"

"Kagura I'll open you're door –"

"No, I'm fine. I want it to be a surprise" She insisted. "Well…Here it goes" Kagura said to herself.

Kagura got off the car and walked straight to the pavement. As she stepped out, Kanna readily ran outside to greet her sister.

"KAGURA" She happily greeted. She then leapt towards her sister and received a hug.

"Kanna, how's my little sister doing?"

"I'm not little anymore. I grew one inch from the last time you saw me" She pointed out.

"My, you did grow tall" Kagura exaggeratedly said. "So, where are your brothers –?"

"KAGURA, how's my big sister doing?" Byakuya greeted.

"Byakuya you're looking mighty dashing for the holidays?"

"Well, I could've been prettier if SOMEONE didn't touch my make up!" He growled.

"I HEARD THAT" Hakudoshi answered from the house.

"Well it's the truth you little runt" Byakuya answered back with his tongue sticking out. "So sis, dad told us the funniest story ever"

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah, Papa said that you have a boyfriend, but in your mind" Kanna shared.

"Come on Kagura, why are you hurting yourself? You do know that Sesshomaru King doesn't even know you, why he won't even touch you" Byakuya joked.

"I don't think so" Sesshomaru suddenly interrupted.

When Byakuya heard Sesshomaru's manly voice, he quickly directed his attention to him. "N-no way"

"Jaken, I have the luggage, you may go now"

"Mr. King, what time shall I pick you up?"

"Don't worry Jaken, we'll just call you when we're ready. Now you go have a very merry Christmas yourself alright?"

"Yes, and thank you Mr. King" (Finally, I have time for myself)

Jaken got back into the car and drove off leaving Kagura and Sesshomaru.

"You must be Byakuya, it's very nice to meet you"

Sesshomaru reached his hand out to give him a handshake. He was expecting Byakuya to shake his hand, but, instead he had another way of saying hello.

"*Screams like a flock of fan girls* OH MY GOD, IT REALLY IS HIM! OH, I have to tell dad about this! Oh dad…DADDY" Byakuya rushed back into the house with the seemingly good news.

"Kagura was telling the truth?" Kanna said to herself.

"Of course Kanna, why would I lie to you?"

Kanna looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Hi, my name Kanna"

"Nice to meet you Kanna, I'm Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru smiled back.

"Hah, Kagura, I like him" She said.

"Really…! I like him too" Kagura answered as she rubbed her nose against Kanna's. "Okay Kanna I'll let you down"

Kagura placed her little sister down and let her scurry in the house.

"Well, that was something" Sesshomaru uttered.

"Heh, just you wait, because here comes the rest of my family" Kagura warned.

All of a sudden, Moryomaru, Byakuya, Hakudoshi and Kanna stormed out of the house to greet Kagura's boyfriend.

"Wow Kagura, I've underestimated you. There is a somebody who can learn to live with a hot head like you" Hakudoshi mocked.

"Not now Hakudoshi" Kagura grumbled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hakudoshi Kagura's SMARTEST sibling" Hakudoshi bragged.

"Hello Hakudoshi I'm –"

"Sesshomaru King, eldest son of the most successful business man Inutaisho King. You are an honored pianist and you are currently dating my sister –"

"Hakudoshi stop it, you're making him feel uncomfortable" Byakuya lectured. "Hi, sorry about me screaming a little earlier, I'm Byakuya" He grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and vigorously shook his hand.

"I think you're the one making him uncomfortable Byakuya" Hakudoshi mocked.

"Why you little –" Byakuya grabbed Hakudoshi's cheeks and pinched them.

" Byakuya stop"

"No way, first my make up, and now you are destroying my moment with Sesshomaru"

"Guys, stop it, Kagura's getting mad" Kanna pointed out.

Kanna pushed her two fighting brothers back in the house.

"Are they always at each other's throats?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes" Moryomaru silently answered. "I'm Moryomaru…"

"Nice to meet you Moryomaru" (Besides Kagura, I think he's the normal one here) He thought.

"Uhhh, come on Sesshomaru let's get inside. They might come back out and start a scene" Kagura insisted.

* * *

Kagura's home gave Sesshomaru's senses a different feel. Growing up, he may have lived in huge house, but it was always cold and empty. This is the first time he has ever felt a house this warm and inviting.

"Sesshomaru, what is in that bag you're holding?" Kanna asked.

"Ah, this thing…? It's a secret"

"Oh c'mon, tell Kanna what you got in there" Kanna insisted.

"I'll show them to you later" He answered.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay then" Kanna then resumed playing with her brothers

"Isn't she a cutie?" Kagura interrupted. "She's the curious one in the bunch so don't be surprised if she keeps asking you questions" She shared.

"You lived here since you were a child?"

"Yup, until of course I wanted to be independent"

"Your house feels so different from mine" He shared.

"But didn't you live in a big fancy mansion or something?"

"Yes, but it was never filled with this much laughter"

(I almost forgot that his parents weren't always around, and it was only him and Inuyasha. It must have been so lonely…) She thought.

"KAGURA" Suikotsu greeted happily. He hugged his eldest so tight that Kagura couldn't even get out of his grasps.

"F-father, you're squishing me"

"Oh, sorry, I'm sorry" Suikotsu lets go of Kagura. "I'm sorry; it's just that I don't see very often"

"I know father, I know" She then wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru's. "By the way, father this is Sesshomaru King he's my –"

"Boyfriend…" Suikotsu grumbled.

"Y-yeah…" (Oh no…)

"It's finally nice to meet you Mr. Brooks. Kagura gas told me so many things about you" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh really now?" He then looked at Kagura with a grin "Well she's never told me about you. Why won't we talk for a little while to get to know each other?" Suikotsu suggested.

"Sure why not?" Sesshomaru lets go of Kagura and followed her father in the kitchen.

(He's now in my trap) Suikotsu thought. (I can't let him have my Kagura yet…She's still too young)

"Take care of him for me okay?"

"Okay" Suikotsu answered.

"Hmm, it seems like dad is very interested in him" Byakuya hummed.

"I know; I just hope he doesn't kill him in there" Kagura prayed.

"Humph knowing father, I know Sesshomaru's going to have a hard time" Hakudoshi scoffed.

"Don't say that Hakudoshi, Mr. Sesshomaru's going to be fine. I just know it" Kanna bravely said.

"Good luck to him then" Moryomaru uttered.

"Come on guys, let's leave them alone. Let's just pretend that we're playing" Byakuya suggested.

* * *

Back in the kitchen Suikotsu's gruelling interrogation commenced.

"Sesshomaru…Sit down"

Sesshomaru listened to Suikotsu and sat himself down on the kitchen table.

"So, how are you doing these past few months?" Suikotsu asked.

"I'm doing great…"

Suikotsu then examined Sesshomaru a little further.

(Why is Mr. Brooks looking at me that way? Is this how Kagura felt when I started giving her the 'look'?)

"Sesshomaru, as you know Kagura is my first born and as her father I constantly have to know who she's with"

"I understand…Sir"

"Well then, since you understand I have some questions I want you to answer"

(I hope all of Kagura's training will come in handy)

"H-how did you meet my daughter?"

"…It was July twenty third, I had an errand to run, and as I walked out of the elevator I accidentally bumped into her. It was obvious that she was new in the building because of all the moving boxes..."

"Did you help her up?"

"Of course, as a gentleman I couldn't leave a woman in need"

"*Clears throat* Why yes of course" (This Sesshomaru guy isn't half bad) "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a pianist"

"Ah, a pianist" (His work seems a bit boring) "Are you having fun? I mean, with your work?"

"…Recently yes"

"Recently?" Suikotsu questioned. "How so?"

" I have been with my greatest inspiration…" He answered.

(I-inspiration? Is he talking about my Kagura…? Isn't that sweet – wait Suikotsu, focus. We're not here to relieve Kagura with this man right in front of us, so FOCUS!)

"Uhm…Mr. Brooks, are you okay?"

"Just peachy, thanks for asking" (Come on Suikotsu, think, think, think…! A-ha) "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Mr. Brooks?"

"Did you know that Kagura is very ill tempered? She can be very loud sometimes and she hates it when you touch her hair?" He lied.

When Sesshomaru heard Suikotsu, he just looked at him dumbfounded.

( Heh, I've got you now) Suikotsu thought.

"I don't mean to be rude Mr. Brooks, but I don't think Kagura isn't anything what you said"

"W-what!" (Shoot he got me)

"I know Kagura well enough that she isn't loud. She's actually very humble, and generous. Yes, she might have an ill temper, but I got used to that, and I've touched her hair more than once" Sesshomaru answered.

"R-really…Huh?"

(Oh no…I answered back to him. I'm not supposed to do that. Kagura said that her father hated smart asses…) Sesshomaru thought.

"SESSHOMARU" Suikotsu said in a deep voice.

"Yes, Mr. Brooks?"

"Why my daughter? What made you attracted to her? There are a lot of women out there for you, why did you have to pick her? She's still too young"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What do you mean obvious?"

"Her beautiful red eyes, her lustrous ebony locks, the bright smile on her face, just always seem to make my day. She is strong willed, and she knows what she wants to do in life. She's not like any women out there in the world. She's one of a kind.

You're daughter, Mr. Brooks is a very unique young lady" Sesshomaru answered.

"…I give up, I can't break you" Suikotsu confessed.

"Break me?"

"Sesshomaru the truth is that the whole time we were here I was trying to let you leave my daughter…"

"I had a feeling" Sesshomaru uttered.

"Sesshomaru, do you know why I don't want Kagura to have a relationship?" He asked. "The reason is…I don't want her to end up like me…" He confessed.

"End up like you?"

"I've had two failed marriages, first her mother then Moryomaru's. She was still young when her mother left us, she felt so sad because she thought that she and Byakuya were the reason why she left. Then the same thing happened to Moryomaru's. I

can never let her feel the pain of losing someone they love…"

"You have nothing to fear Mr. Brooks. I'll never leave your daughter"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Well then…" Suikotsu straightened up and patted Sesshomaru's shoulders. "You can now call me Suikotsu, because you've earned it!"

"Thank Mr….I mean Suikotsu I –"

"Just one question though before we leave"

"And that would be…"

"Did you ever sleep with my daughter?" He asked.

"N-no" Sesshomaru lied.

"….Okay, you're cleared"

* * *

In the living room, everyone pretended to play. Most of them seemed anxious to know if Sesshomaru passed Suikotsu's test, most especially Kagura.

"Oh, they're done" Kanna pointed out.

Suikotsu and Sesshomaru walked out of the kitchen. They walked towards the living room to gather with the family.

"So?" Byakuya asked with a tune.

"Did he fail?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Nah, he passed" Suikotsu comfortably answered.

"Hah, I knew Sesshomaru could do it" Kanna cheered.

"Kagura, you picked a very promising one" Suikotsu pointed out.

Kagura stood up and reunited with Sesshomaru. "So, how did it feel?" Kagura asked.

"It was something else…But fun" Sesshomaru answered.

"Did he give you a hard time?"

"Not really…"

"Okay guys, let's say we go out and have some fun?" Suikotsu suggested.

* * *

The whole family went out to that yard and played with the snow. They created endless snow angels and snowmen. They even had intense rounds of snowball fights. Hours fly when you're having fun. And before you knew it, it was already Christmas Eve.

* * *

"Ten minutes till twelve people, let's start giving our presents" Byakuya screamed.

"Okay kids come here, I'll give you my presents first" Suikotsu announced. "Okay, one for you Byakuya, one for Kanna, one for Hakudoshi, one for Moryomaru, and one for Kagura. Sorry Sesshomaru, I have nothing for you"

"It's alright. Me being welcomed here is the greatest present I got"

"Aww, that's so sweet" Kanna sweetly said.

"When can we open it?" Moryomaru asked.

"Twelve o' clock sharp" Suikotsu answered.

"Aww, why can't we open them now?" Hakudoshi complained.

"Because the surprise will be ruined" Kagura answered. "Sesshomaru, don't we have something for them too?"

"Oh yeah" Sesshomaru grabbed the luggage they had and opened it. "Open these presents at twelve o'clock as well okay?"

"Okay"

"There's one for Kanna, Moryomaru, Byakuya, Hakudoshi, and Suikotsu"

"For me? Wow, you came prepared" Suikotsu complimented.

"Hey everybody it's almost Christmas" Hakudoshi pointed out.

"Let's start a countdown then" Kanna suggested.

"Byakuya, how long is it till Christmas?"

"Okay we have twelve…"

"Eleven, Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One…Merry Christmas!" They cheered.

"Now, can we open our presents?" Kanna asked.

"Yes, now you can open them" Suikotsu answered.

Byakuya opened his gifts and squealed. "Eeeee, I got that jacket I wanted from Stella McCartney; and a new make up kit from L'Oreal, thank you so much guys"

"Nice, a new chemistry set, and the newest encyclopaedia, thank you" Hakudoshi blurted.

"Oohh, I got a voice recorder and a set of notebooks and pens, thanks" Kanna cheered. "What did you get Moryomaru?"

"I got a new school bag, and Count of Monte Cristo"

"What's that?"

"It's a novel by Alexandre Dumas, pére" He answered. "What did you get Kagura?"

"I got a pair of new earrings from dad"

"Tsk tks tks didn't Sesshomaru give you anything?" Byakuya asked.

"He already got me something" Kagura showed then the plastic necklace she got from the fair.

"I tried very hard to get that for her" Sesshomaru mentioned. "Suikotsu open yours"

When Suikotsu opened his gift his face lit up. "Sake!"

"Yeah, Kagura told me that you are half Japanese and that you loved that part of you"

"Thank you Sesshomaru, let's have a sip later okay?" Suikotsu invited.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Kanna?"

"Did you get a gift from Kagura?"

"Yes, I did. I haven't even opened it"

Sesshomaru grabbed his gift from his pocket and slowly opened it. When he successfully unwrapped his and opened the box he was surprised to see a mistletoe in the box. He grabbed it and placed it above his head.

"What's this?" He asked.

"You don't know what that is?" Kanna giggled.

"Nope I don't think –"

Kagura suddenly kissed Sesshomaru on his lips. "Merry Christmas" She smiled.

"My turn, my turn" Kanna insisted. She stood up and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. "Merry Christmas"

Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on and froze.

"What you got there Sesshomaru, is a mistletoe. It is said that whoever is under the mistletoe will receive a kiss from the closest person" Hakudoshi lectured.

"BOORING" Byakuya blurted. "Come on it's my turn to kiss him"

Kagura grabbed the mistletoe from Sesshomaru and hid it from Byakuya. "Not on my watch"

"Aww fine…"

"Honestly Byakuya, you can't do that to him –"

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her and kissed her cherry lips. "Merry Christmas" He smiled.

Kagura looked up and noticed that she held the mistletoe above her head. "Now, you know what this is for huh?" She smirked.

"Quit getting cozy the two of you, we have to get a shot of the yearly Christmas family photo" Suikotsu reminded.

"Yeah, since Kagura is here it's now going to be complete" Moryomaru mentioned.

"Come on guys, go huddle up somewhere, I'll take your picture" Sesshomaru voluntarily said.

"No, no, no, you're in the photo as well. We'll just set the camera in timer and place it on top of the fire place"

Suikotsu grabbed his camera, sets it in timer mode, and placed it on the fireplace.

"Okay everybody, one two three…"

"CHEESE!"

*Flash* And the yearly family photo was taken, but. This photo was like no other, they had a new addition to their family. It was someone whom Suikotsu can call his son-in-law.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

**End of Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

**To my dear readers…**

I'm sorry if this isn't exact on the Christmas date but hey that is another chapter for muse. Oh yeah, I do not own any of the branded stuff up there either...Or in any of my stories. Hope you'll review, and I hope you're ready for **Chapter 11**~CIAO ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to. ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"_Person on the other line and pilot speaking"_

*Sound effects*

* * *

**What happened in Chapter 10: **

"_Aww fine…"_

"_Honestly Byakuya, you can't do that to him –"_

_Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her and kissed her lips. "Merry Christmas" He smiled._

_Kagura looked up and noticed that she held the mistletoe above her head. "Now, you know what this is for huh?" She smirked._

"_Quit getting cozy the two of you, we have to get a shot of the yearly Christmas family photo" Suikotsu reminded._

"_Yeah, since Kagura is here it's now going to be complete" Moryomaru mentioned._

"_Come on guys, go huddle up somewhere, I'll take your picture" Sesshomaru voluntarily said._

"_No, no, no, you're in the photo as well. We'll just set the camera in timer and place it on top of the fire place"_

_Suikotsu grabbed his camera, sets it in timer mode, and placed it on the fireplace._

"_Okay everybody, one two three…"_

"_CHEESE!"_

_*Flash* And the yearly family photo was taken, but. This photo was like no other, they had a new addition to their family. It was someone whom Suikotsu can call his son – in - law. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Dancing With My Muse**

Spring has now entered the world, warming up not only the thawing streams, but, also the hearts of our couple. Everything felt nice and warm. Yet even in spring, there is still a cold hardened heart.

"Good morning Ms. Lewis" The receptionist in Sara's office greeted her with a smile. "How was your holiday?"

Sara stopped in font of the receptionist's table and glared at her. "What's it to you?" She barked. "Now stop dilly dallying and get back to work! I don't pay you to ask me these stupid questions"

"S-sorry Ms. Lewis, I'll get back right away" The receptionist swiveled back to her work.

(Tch, it's so hard to get good help these days) Sara thought. She left her receptionist in embarrassment and shuffled back to her office.

It seems like Ms. Sara Lewis had a bad holiday…I wonder what happened this time?

* * *

*Ding* The elevator stopped on the top floor. Sara ignored all of her employees' greetings and marched to her office. She dropped her bags on the floor and forcefully sat on her swivel chair.

(…What am I going to do now?)

"Hmm…It looks like someone had another fight with her father?" Naraku hummed in her ear. He hugged her from behind and started biting her ear lobe.

"Naraku…" She moaned. "…It's still too early"

Naraku listened to his boss and stopped.

"*Sighs* I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"Same old fight?" Naraku asked.

"Tch, that old man doesn't know what he's doing. I mean he's about to retire now, and he still won't give me his record company. I told him that he can't give it to Sesshomaru because, first off I'm his daughter, and second his mind is occupied with that

new bimbo if his" She grunted.

"So how can we convince him?" Naraku asked

"…Oh don't worry baby, I've got that covered" Sara assured. She picked up the phone and started calling.

"Who are you calling?" Naraku asked.

"Shh, be quiet. I'm making an international call"

*Riing* *Riing*

* * *

"_Hello, and welcome to Empire Corporations, my name is Morrigan, how may I help you?"_

"Yeah, hi Morrigan, it's me Sara"

"_Oh Ms. Lewis, it's been a while since you've called"_

"Yeah, I know. But I can't talk right now I really have to talk to your boss"

"_Don't worry Ms. Lewis. I'll patch you up to Mr. King's office right away"_

*Empire Corporations' advertisement is being heard from the line*

"_Hello, this is Inutaisho"_

"Oh Mr. King it's a pleasure to be speaking with you"

"_Hello Sara. It's been a long time since I've seen you. So tell me…How is that son of mine doing?" He asked._

"That's the reason why I called. Something's up with him"

"_*Sighs* What is it now? Why can't you fix this problem, aren't you two engaged?" _

"…No, he called it off…"

"_What?"_

"It seems like he found someone new"

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"Because I'm warning you"

"_Warning me?"_

"That girl, she might not be fit for your liking"

"_Oh really…? Tell me Sara, tell me everything you know about this new girl" Inutasiho requested._

When she heard his request, Sara gave out an evil grin. "As you wish Mr. King"

* * *

*Riiiing* *Riiing* *Riin –*

Sesshomaru taps his clock to stop the alarm. He turned to the other side and stared at Kagura's vulnerable face.

(She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping…Maybe I shouldn't wake her up) He happily thought. He placed his warm palm on her supple cheek and caressed it slightly. He drove his thumb on her red cherry lips and kissed them softly.

Kagura felt his warm breath touch her lips and slowly woke up. "….Mnnhh, good morning dear…"

Sesshomaru grinned and quickly grabbed her waist. He threw her to the other side of the bed and balanced himself on top of her.

"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" Kagura jokingly asked.

Sesshomaru growled at Kagura and continually kissed her chest. "Well, this Sesshomaru doesn't care"

Kagura giggled and wrapped her arms around his head. "Hmmm, so this is how a rebel acts"

"How can you say that?"

"You broke the first rule my father told you to follow"

"You don't seem to mind" He pointed out.

"…This'll be our little secret" She smirked.

Sesshomaru agreed to that statement and kissed her. They were about to release ecstasy until Sesshomaru heard the phone.

*Riing* *Riing*

"Tch, not again" He scoffed. "I'm sorry Kagura, I have to get that"

"I know, I know" (Why is it that whenever we're in the mood, something will always interrupt us) She thought.

Sesshomaru jumped out of bed, and wore his silk robe. He went out to the living room and answered the phone.

* * *

"*Yawns* Yes, this is Sesshomaru" he groggily greeted.

"_Sesshomaru! How's my big boy?" Saori happily asked._

_W-who's this?"_

"_Ehhh? You forgot your mother's voice? How cruel of you" Saori cried._

"Hmph, don't play dumb with me! My mother would never call me…" (After what happened)

"_Aww, you're making you're mother cry" She sobbed. "Inutasiho, tell this son of yours to listen to me, he doesn't believe that I'm his mother" She pleaded._

"_Hand me the phone" Inutaisho ordered. "Sesshomaru"_

"F-father?" (Why are they calling me? It's not like them to call me)

"_Sesshomaru, why did you make your mother cry?" He growled._

"I –I'm sorry, it's just that. It's not like you to call"

"_Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to your mother"_

"Fine, give her the phone"

"_But before that I want to ask you something…Who's this girl named Kagura?"_

(K-Kagura?) "How do you know her?"

"_Well, Sara told me that you called of your engagement for this girl. She didn't know her name so I asked someone to find out"_

"When did you receive that information?"

"_Earlier this morning"_

(This morning? That was fast, tch. Knowing father he paid a huge amount of money to someone just to find out)

"_Sesshomaru, are you still there?"_

"Yes"

"_Well, since you made your mother cry, and you never told us about this new girl you have. I want you to come to our annual spring ball here in the mansion"_

"But, I have no free time to visit you sorry" He lied.

"_Sesshomaru, I'm not asking you…I'm forcing you" He bluntly answered. "I want to examine this girl. She might soil the great King name"_

"….Fine" He answered.

"_That's better, see you in a week"_

_

* * *

_

*Click* Sesshomaru slammed the phone back to its place and sat on his couch. He laid his back on the chair and covered his eyes with his arm.

(Damn it, what do my parents want from Kagura? And why would Sara tell my father about this? She should also know that I despise them)

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura whispered.

Sesshomaru looked up and saw his beautiful lady wearing his clothes and walking up to him. Kagura sat next to Sesshomaru and laid her head on his shoulder. She looked at his face and wondered.

"Hey are you alright?"

"No"

"What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer and fell silent.

"…Come on, you can tell me. Maybe I could help"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a few seconds and back to staring into space.

"Hey" Kagura nudged his sides with her shoulder. "I hate seeing you this way. What's wrong? Was it that stupid phone call?"

"...Yeah…They were…My parents"

"Your parents! I thought you weren't close with your parents?"

"We're not, but it seems like they have knowledge about us"

"H-how? You never told them about me, unless…"

"Sara…" He grunted.

"S-Sara? But she doesn't even know my name?"

"Just like me, do not underestimate my father. He has the power of money. So I'm not entirely surprised that he easily got his way"

"So…What did your parents say?"

"They asked me – No, they forced me to do something"

"What did they tell you to do?"

"They want us to be in the annual spring ball my father hosts for charity"

"That doesn't sound bad"

"You want to go!"

"Well, you met my family, and I am curious about your parents. Besides, you don't have a choice either"

"You've got a point" He sighed.

"I mean, come on. How hard can it be?"

"My, you're filled with confidence. Do you know how to do the waltz?" He asked.

"No"

"Have you been invited to big events such as this?"

"No"

"Do you have a descent gown to wear?"

"No…Why are you asking me these questions?"

"We have a problem…" He sighed.

"Problem! How did my answers become a problem?"

"You'll be doing the very same thing in my father's event"

"What!"

"Every year, my father always hosts these fancy events just to show off. And since you don't know anything about these events, you must be trained"

"Trained?" Kagura laughed. "I don't need to be trained"

"Oh really…? Then tell me…Where do you find the fork for your fish?" He asked.

"Tch, that's easy. There is no such thing as a fish fork. You eat the fish with your hands"

"*Sighs* We have a lot of work to do"

"Wait, you mean there is such a thing as a fish fork?"

"Yes. Come by my house after work, Jaken and I will help you with your social gathering etiquette"

"Fine" She shrugged.

"Perfect" Sesshomaru placed his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes…?"

"Where, will this event take place anyway?"

"I almost forgot to tell you…It will be held in my parent's mansion…In Milan"

"Mi-Milan! You mean…?"

"Yes, Milan, Italy"

"What? But, it's so far away, what about my apartment, and my job?"

"Don't worry, I've got that covered" He assured.

"Are you sure? Because if I lose my job –"

"You won't lose your job, I promise"

* * *

From then on Kagura stopped by Sesshomaru's home for her social gathering etiquette lessons. Kagura confidently took her lessons as a challenge. She thought that the lessons Sesshomaru will teach her are going to be a piece of cake. She had

nothing to worry about until, the first night of her lesson.

"Hello Ms. Brooks" Jaken greeted.

"Hello Jaken, it's nice to see you" She smiled. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Brooks, but Mr. King is very busy. He told me that he'll be a little late, so he entrusted your lessons to me"

"Ehh? He said that he'll be here to help me" She pointed out. "Great I'm stuck with this little green man…" She said to herself.

"*Clears throat* Ms. Brooks, are you ready?" Jaken asked,

"*Sighs* Alright let's get this over with"

"Great! Now, on to our first lesson, whenever you're invited to social events such as this you have to be ten minutes earlier. You don't want the hosts to get impatient with you"

"Got it" (Tch, this'll be easy)

"Second, you don't want to be empty handed when you get there. It's always good to present the hosts with a gift; it's like a thank you note for inviting you to the event"

"Okay then, I'll get them some nice wine holders when we get to Milan"

"Very good" (Hmmm, it looks like she's getting the hang of it. I just hope she can live throughout the whole ordeal) Jaken thought.

"Okay lesson three, when Sesshomaru introduces you to his parents he will introduce you first, and then them –"

"Then I bow right in front of them, just like this" She confidently demonstrates.

"…Umm…No you don't. You're not being introduced to the King and Queen here; it's just Sesshomaru's parents"

"Oh yeah right, right" (I got a little nervous there)

"When being introduces, give them a smile. If they offer you a handshake accept it with a firm grip. Let's try that out shall we?"

"Game"

"Hello, I'm Inutaisho King. It's nice to finally meet –"

Kagura quickly grasped Jaken's hand and forcefully shook it wildly. "It's nice to meet you Inutaisho, I'm Kagura Brooks, and –"

"Ahhhh, STOP!" Jaken gets out of Kagura's grasps and slaps her hand away.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"You're doing it wrong. That was too tight, and you shook it too hard, also you shouldn't call Mr. King by his first name. You should call him Mr. King for the time being"

"When will I get to call him with his first name?" She asked.

"When he tells you to" Jaken lectured.

"Man, we're just practicing the introduction, and I'm having a hard time"

"Okay, let's do that again…Ready?"

Kagura nodded.

"Hello, I'm Inutaisho King. It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Brooks"

Kagura gently grabbed Jaken's hand and gave it a firm handshake. "The pleasure to meet you as well Mr. King"

"Good, we'll be done in no time with your kind of determination"

"Of course, I really want to get on their side" Kagura shared.

Jaken gave her a concerned look. "Their good side…?"

"Huh? What's the matter? Is it wrong to get on their good side?"

"No, it's wonderful actually, the thing is…"

"The thing is…?"

"It's hard to get on their good side" Sesshomaru suddenly interrupted.

"Ah, good evening Mr. King"

"Good evening Jaken" He then looked at Kagura and smiled. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, me? I'm fine, thank you for asking" She confidently answered.

"Would you like to take over Mr. King?" Jaken asked.

"No Jaken, you may continue"

"Thank you Mr. King, now next lesson –"

"Wait, you haven't told me why it's so hard to get on your parent's good side" Kagura pointed out.

Jaken was concerned of his master's reaction and looked at Sesshomaru. "Umm… Mr. King?"

"Jaken, may we have a moment?" Sesshomaru requested.

"Of course Mr. King" Jaken doffed his hat and headed out.

* * *

"Kagura, sit down…" Sesshomaru gestured.

Kagura sat on his couch and looked at him. "Sesshomaru…? Was it something that I said?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

"Kagura, my parents are what you call…People who have high standards"

"And you're saying that I don't fit their standards?" She scoffed. "That's why you're teaching me these lessons?"

Sesshomaru chuckled at Kagura's remark and sat next to her.

"What's so funny?"

"Kagura, you don't have to worry about that you're already perfect" He complimented.

"Then what's the big deal?"

"Since I am their first born they've always charted my future for me. They enrolled me to a private boy's school, which I really hated. Gave me lessons that I didn't even need, like calligraphy, and. They wanted me to take up business as a course in

college"

"I don't see the problem here. You've told me these things a long time ago. So there is nothing to worry about…Right?"

"Well, there is one thing"

"And that is?"

"If they don't seem to like you, they can embarrass you right on the spot. They did that to the first girl I dated"

"Why did they do that?"

"Because they hated her sense of style"

"Anything else?"

"If you're not careful they could just throw you out escorted by security. That happened to one of Inuyasha's dates"

"Yikes! And her crime was?"

"Wearing the same dress as my mother's"

"What! That's totally unreasonable"

"I know, but that isn't all"

"There's more?"

"The worst thing they could do is ask you to apologize publicly, but I've only seen that once"

"Wow…They sound harsh"

"I know…I'm worried that you might not handle them" He confessed.

"Are you kidding! I'll do everything just to get on their good side"

"You sound determined" He pointed out.

"Well of course. Maybe getting along with your parent will resolve you hating them"

"What! That's preposterous, I don't have to –"

"I hate seeing you miss your parents alright?" Kagura blurted.

"Kagura…?"

"I hate it when I see a family's relationship shattering in front of them; especially for petty reasons such as this… I don't want to go through that again…" She cried.

Sesshomaru slowly wrapped her delicate frame and kissed her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up"

"It's alright" Kagura released herself from his hold and wiped her tears. "Because, I'm going to perfect these lessons" She smiled.

(At least she's smiling now…) He thought.

"Come on; let's get Jaken so that we can continue with our lessons"

"Alright"

* * *

A couple of nights have passed, and the night of the event is nearing. Kagura has perfected the proper introduction lesson, the proper dining etiquette lesson. She now knows where to find the fork they use to eat fish, and how to excuse oneself in the

party. All was well and good, but the final test was just about to begin.

"The Waltz is from the old German word walzen. It means to roll, turn, or to glide. It is one of the most common dances used whenever there are events such as this" Jaken lectured.

"Okay, so who will be teaching me?" Kagura asked.

"I'll be your partner tonight Ms. Brooks" Jaken answered.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but… Aren't you a little too short for me?" She pointed out.

"What! But Ms. Brooks, I'm an expert on this dance, and I tell you that I –"

"Jaken, you can sit this one out. I'll teach Kagura how to dance"

"As you wish Mr. King" (Man, I even wanted to impress her with my moves)

Sesshomaru stood up and positioned Kagura right in front of him. He placed his right hand on her waist, and his left hand in her right hand. He then positioned her left hand on his shoulder.

"This is the classical dance stance. This is the starting position of the waltz" He lectured.

"Then what's the next position?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and nodded to signal the music. Jaken scurried next to Sesshomaru's piano and hit the play button. Silence is quickly replaced by the romantic sound of the waltz.

"I didn't know your piano had a recording function" Kagura mentioned.

"Focus" Sesshomaru ordered. "Now, listen to the music until you got the one, two, three beat…Did you get it?"

"Yeah… I got it"

"Now, I'll slowly move forward then you will have to –"

Kagura was so nervous that she moved on her own and accidentally stepped on Sesshomaru's foot.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry –"

"It's alright. Now, let's start again. When I move my right foot forward to the right, and come back. All you have to do is to just mirror them"

"Okay, got it"

Sesshomaru cued his move while Kagura followed.

"Good, next we're going to move"

"Move!"

"Not three sixty degrees, but we have to move so that we could change our direction"

"Okay…" She said hesitatingly.

Sesshomaru cued his steps and slowly turned to create a box shape.

"Huh, this doesn't seem half bad" She said to herself.

"Okay, get ready for the spin"

"Spin! What Spin? You didn't tell me anything about –"

"Here we go"

Sesshomaru held on Kagura's right hand and spun her to the left. When she was finally unravelled from his hold, he gently tugged her back and caught her.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* "That was amazing Mr. King, I couldn't have done it better myself" Jaen happily complimented.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura's face and smiled. "You can open your eyes now"

Kagura slowly opened her eyes and noticed that Sesshomaru has caught her from that dreaded spin.

"I- I'm alive?"

"Of course you're alive. You can't die while doing the waltz" He pointed out.

"How can you say that! You just suddenly surprised me with that awful spin of yours that I instinctively closed my eyes. That was scary" She confessed.

"Okay, but guess what"

"What?"

"You're done with your lessons" He exclaimed.

"Really…! I am?"

"Jaken, what grade does she get for completing her lessons?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, let's see…" Jaken grabbed a small notebook from his coat and skimmed through it. "Her first two lessons were superb, but it went downhill after the proper introduction lesson. But, during her dining etiquette lessons up until now, she has done

superbly"

"So, what did I get?" She asked in a hopeful tune.

"Overall you get a B plus. That's quite good actually"

(A B plus! Damn it that's not good enough) She irritatingly thought.

"Don't worry; I know that you'll do great once we get there" Sesshomaru assured.

"How do you know that? I might make a fool of myself once we get there"

"You won't make a fool of yourself, because you've done a marvellous job"

"Fine…Mr. Know it all" She grunted.

* * *

The day to depart their apartment complex has now arrived. Sesshomaru promised to help Kagura not to get fired from her job and asked help from Kagome. Kagome promised that she'll watch over Kagura's apartment, and carry Kagura's work load in

the café, for a price.

"Don't worry Kagura your apartment is in good hands" Kagome assured. "I'll make sure that everything will be spick and span when you come back"

"Still…"

"Oh come on Kagura, don't you trust me? I've been your best friend since our high school days?"

"Okay fine" She sighed. "I'll call you as soon as I land, and if something goes wrong, and I mean if it REALLY goes wrong, don't hesitate to call. I'm sure you know how to make an international call"

"Of course I do…After I surf the internet"

(*Sighs* Kagome what am I going to do with you?)

"So, are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I think I am" Kagura answered.

"Great, so you two can go now" Kagome happily announced. She pushed Kagura and Sesshomaru outside from behind. "So you two have fun now, goodbye" And happily slammed the door right in front of their faces.

"That was weird…" Sesshomaru hummed.

"She's just happy because she finally gets to live alone. At least for five days"

"Why?"

"She's tired of living with her mother and wants to be independent for once" She answered. "By the way, how did you get her to agree with all this?"

"That was easy. I told her that I'll pay for anything she's going to spend on. As long as it's reasonable"

"And the meaning of reasonable is?"

"Basically anything"

"Well then, good luck with that" Kagura chuckled. "Kagome's the kind of girl who loves to spend on fancy things"

* * *

They headed down to the lobby and rode in Sesshomaru's car. It took them twenty minutes to get to the airport. Sesshomaru bought their tickets a day earlier so that they didn't have to wait in line, and before you knew it. They were comfortably

sitting in first class.

"_Good afternoon everyone, this is your captain speaking. Our flight to Italy will start in two minutes. I suggest that you fasten your seatbelts and enjoy your flight"_

Kagura frantically looked for her seatbelt and fastened herself in.

"You look nervous. Haven't you ridden a plane before?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I've ridden countless of planes"

"Then why are you shaking?"

"I'm worried of what your parents will think of me"

"You're still worried about that?"

"I've been having nightmares that they might throw me out or embarrass me in front of your friends and family"

"Hmph, let them try" He then placed his arm around her. "I'll make sure that they won't do that to you"

Kagura rested her head on his chest and sighed. "Thank you"

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, flight 276 will now depart our airlines, and in 7 hours we will be landing in Milan. Thank you and have a nice day"_

The planes engines started roar. The pilot started making last minute check ups, he gave the signal to the main tower and positioned his plane on the runway. He punched his plane to roll forward, and lifted off to Milan.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**To be continued….**

**

* * *

**

**To my dear readers**

Okay confession time, I haven't ridden a plane before so I do not know what happens in it. So, I wrote down what I thought what might happen in one. So there, haha. And yes learning the waltz is hard, I just learned the basics in PE and it still

confuses me where the feet yeah, school hast started already since January three so some chapters might be released a little later. **Hope you're all ready for chapter 12~CIAO ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

*Sound effects*

**What happened in Chapter 11: **

**

* * *

**

"_Good afternoon everyone, this is your captain speaking. Our flight to Italy will start in two minutes. I suggest that you fasten your seatbelts and enjoy your flight"_

_Kagura frantically looked for her seatbelt and fastened herself in._

"_You look nervous. Haven't you ridden a plane before?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_No, I've ridden countless of planes"_

"_Then why are you shaking?"_

"_I'm worried of what your parents will think of me"_

"_You're still worried about that?"_

"_I've been having nightmares that they might throw me out or embarrass me in front of your friends and family"_

"_Hmph, let them try" He then placed his arm around her. "I'll make sure that they won't do that to you"_

_Kagura rested her head on his chest and sighed. "Thank you"_

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, flight 276 will now depart our airlines, and in 7 hours we will be landing in Milan. Thank you and have a nice day"_

_The planes engines started roar. The pilot started making last minute check ups, he gave the signal to the main tower and positioned his plane on the runway. He punched his plane to roll forward, and lifted off to Milan._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Getting the Royal Treatment**

We left our couple on an airplane heading to Milan. Even though he knew he will see his parents, Sesshomaru stayed calm and quiet during the whole flight. As for Kagura on the other hand…She felt, something else.

Kagura tossed and turned in her seat. She constantly kept her vision to the window, and constantly tapped her foot on the floor. She is feeling nervous.

Kagura looked out and looked at the clouds. (How long has it been?) She turned her attention to her wrist watch. She then looked at the clouds again and sighed. (We've been in the air for two hours. I've only got four to five hours until we get to Milan.

How do his parents look like? Are they nice? That seems a little vague, he told me that they were strict, and they loved controlling his life, but. I'm sure there's some good in them… I mean everyone can't be all that bad, but still…)

Sesshomaru heard Kagura's feet tapping on the plane's floor again. He knew that something was up and tried to calm her down.

"Kagura?"

Kagura didn't hear him and kept staring at the clouds.

"Kagura?"

"What? What? Is there a problem?"

"Yes…You" He bluntly answered.

"M-me? What's wrong with me?"

"You're too tense! You should relax –"

"RELAX! How can I relax –?"

"Shhh…" The passenger in front of them blurted.

"Sorry..." She apologized. "How can I relax? This will be the first time I'll be meeting your parents. You've told me that they were very strict, and they loved everything that is perfect. What if I make a mistake, what if they don't like me?" She asked.

"You're still worried about that?"

"Of course I am! I want to make a good first impression" She pointed out.

"Go get some sleep" Sesshomaru suggested.

"But I can't –"

"Go get some sleep" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Fine" She brushed. She sank in her seat, pulled down the blinds, and closed her eyes to sleep.

Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled. "And I want you to sleep for real. You will need your energy"

"Okay, okay" Kagura turned to the other side and slept.

* * *

Kagura wanted to get her mind off of Sesshomaru's parents, but even in her dreams she was still haunted by them. She imagined how they looked like. She imagined how they would treat her, and even how they would look at her. She slept

uncomfortably for hours, until…

"Kagura, wake up" Sesshomaru lulled.

"…Mnn….Their eyes…Very scary" She mumbled.

Sesshomaru held her shoulder and shook her vigorously. "Kagura, wake up!"

"W-what?" She yawned.

"We are here" He answered.

"Already…?" She groggily asked. "Then that's fine" She then turned to the other side and continued to sleep.

"Kagura, didn't you hear me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah you told me that we are already here…"

"Then what are you still doing?"

Kagura suddenly realized what he said and suddenly woke up. "YOU MEAN WE'RE HERE!"

"Yes. Now come on, we have to get off before the plane gets off again"

* * *

The more steps she took the tenser she got. It was her first time to be in Milan, she was excited and scared at the same time. Most of the time she held on to Sesshomaru's hand and followed him everywhere. They were doing fine, until a familiar face

introduced himself to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…"

"What's the matter?"

"So many bags have passed and I've seen some that looked exactly like the one I own, but. I couldn't find mine"

"Just wait, it'll be here"

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to wait for my bag you know"

"Are you sure? You won't panic or anything?"

"NO, I'm not that kind of person"

"Really? Then tell me, why were you constantly holding my hand?"

"JUST GO" Kagura pushed him to the side and stuck out her tongue.

(She can really be this childish…) He thought.

Sesshomaru walked around the airport, and looked around. He then met one of his mother's helpers.

"Good evening Mr. King"

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the man. "Good evening Geoffrey…Why are you here?"

"Your mother insisted that I take you to their abode instead"

"You don't have to do that Geoffrey. I took my car with me –"

"About that Mr. King…Johannes took your car and brought it to the mansion"

"What!"

"I'm sorry Mr. King, but they were your mother's orders" He mentioned.

(What is she thinking of now?) He thought.

Suddenly Kagura cam back running. "Sesshomaru, I found my bag! Someone took mine by accident. *Phew* I thought I lost mine"

"Mr. King, is this the woman your mother was talking about?"

"Huh?"

"Your mother said that you were bringing someone over" He then looked at Kagura. "Good evening Ms. My name is Geoffrey Simmons. I'll be driving you to the King's this evening"

"Nice to meet you Geoffrey, my name is Kagura Brooks" She smiled.

When Kagura accepted his handshake, Geoffrey looked at her and smiled. (She seems to fit their requirements) He thought.

"Sesshomaru? Did he say that he will bring us to your parent's house? I thought that you will drive us there" Kagura asked.

"There was…A slight change of plans…"

"Ah, Ms. King insisted that I should bring you to their abode, for safety reasons"

"Ahh, I see" (I think they can not trust me with their son) She happily thought.

"Please, follow me" Geoffrey gestured.

Sesshomaru and Kagura agreed and followed Geoffrey towards the car.

"What are you so happy about?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Oh, I was just thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

"It's none of your business" She retorted.

"Oh come on you can tell me" He sweetly said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I said no" She playfully roared.

"*Clears throat*"

Kagura and Sesshomaru stopped being all sweet when Geoffrey cleared his throat.

He opened the door to the limo and let them in. "Please settle yourselves while I put your luggage in the trunk" He closed the door and picked up their luggage.

"You think he felt uncomfortable?"

"Who Geoffrey? Nah, he'll be fine" He then pushed a button that closed the glass partition from the driver's seat. "Now…Where were we?"

Geoffrey closed the trunk and sighed. (Ah, young love, I forgot how it felt like to love such a woman) He walked towards the front of the limo and got in. He fixed the rear view mirror and noticed the glass partition closed. "Just leave them alone Geoffrey,

there's nothing that can go wrong, you can trust her" He said to himself. He started the engine and drove off.

* * *

In the limo, Sesshomaru spent as much quality time as he wanted with Kagura. He wanted to cloud his mind with something more important that his father's charity event.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He offered.

"What do you have?"

Sesshomaru opened the mini fridge to see what the limo had to offer. "We have the usual sodas, ginger ale, water, iced coffee –"

"Iced coffee sound nice"

Sesshomaru grabbed the iced coffee and handed it over to Kagura. Kagura opened the iced cold drink and chugged it down.

"Hey, slow down, we still have a long way to go" He mentioned.

Kagura puts down her drink and wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just that the Jet lag is just killing me, and I feel *Yawns* So tired right now"

Sesshomaru rested her head on his shoulder and caressed her cheek. "Well then, just close your eyes and sleep. I'll be here"

"Hmph, you are my knight in shining armor" She smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly drifted herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru looked at his sleeping lady and wrapped her closer to him. ( I just hope that you'll look this pleased even after leaving Milan) He thought.

Suddenly he heard Geoffrey tapping the glass partition. Sesshomaru pushed a button that led the glass partition down. "What's the matter Geoffrey?"

"Mr. King it seems like your mother wants you to be home as quickly as possible, is it alright if we speed thins up a bit?'

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and smiled. "No Geoffrey, I'll just tell her that we got stuck in traffic…I'm not in a hurry"

"As you wish Mr. King…Mr. King?"

"Yes Geoffrey?"

"Shall I give you some privacy?"

"Yes Geoffrey, you may"

Geoffrey pushed the button that closed the glass partition, and shifted his attention on the road.

* * *

Sesshomaru kept his eye on his muse. He caressed her supple cheek and inhaled her lustrous ebony locks. His warm palm navigated every part of her milky white skin. Her warm breath tickled his neck, and her delicate body is intimately close to his. He

didn't move the during the whole travel time, he didn't want to disturb her. Suddenly, the limo slowed down. A tall gate with the letter K engraved on it was on the way. He knew that he was home, but. It never felt like the home most of us would know.

The gates opened as the limo slowly entered the mansion. Geoffrey waved at the guard and parked the car up in the driveway.

Geoffrey lowered the glass partition and looked at Sesshomaru through the rear view mirror. "Mr. King, we're already here"

"Thank you Geoffrey, you may send the luggage in our room"

"As you wish Mr. King" Geoffrey got out of the limo and did what Sesshomaru has commanded.

"Kagura…Wake up, we're here" He whispered.

Kagura slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them. "How long have I been asleep?" She groggily asked.

"About two hours"

"That long? *Yawns*"

"Come on, let's get you inside" He gestured.

He got out from his side and opened Kagura's. He held her hand and helped her out of the car. When Kagura took a glimpse of his home she was in shock.

"Y-you used to live here!"

"…Yes" He sighed.

"It's so big, and beautiful, and –"

"It is always empty…" He whispered.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru's eyes and saw them trembling. "Sesshomaru?" Kagura held his hand and clutched it tightly.

Sesshomaru felt her hand and smiled. "It's alright Kagura, I'm fine" He assured.

"SESSHOMARU!" A woman's voice suddenly hollered.

Sesshomaru looked up and saw his mother running towards him.

"Hello mother, it's nice to see you too–"

Saori ignored her son's greeting and jumped on him. "Oh Sesshomaru, it's been years since you've visited. Your mother misses you so much" She happily said as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"M-mother, you're drunk again" He pointed out.

"NO I'M NOT" She lied. "I was just taking a sip, that's all" She shrugged. "Come on let's go, let's talk a little longer, I've missed you so much –"

"Mother" He suddenly blurted. "I want you to meet someone…" He then held Kagura's shoulders and presented her to his mother.

Saori stopped and stared at Kagura. (Is she the one who took Sara was talking about?) She thought.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Kagura Brooks. She's my girlfriend" He introduced.

"G-good evening Mrs. King…I'm Kagura Brooks" Kagura shyly greeted.

Saori observed Kagura from head to toe and looked at her. Kagura was frightened when Saori's golden eyes pierced hers. She wanted to be on her best so that she will easily get on their good side.

When Saori was finished observing Kagura she looked at her and smiled. "Well you passed the first test" She smiled. "Now, don't be so tense *Yawns* Excuse me, I'd better get to bed"

"O-okay" Kagura uttered.

"Well then, see you around" Saori turned around and headed to her room.

When Saori disappeared from their sight Kagura gave out a sigh. "Thank God, that's over"

"That seemed quite strange" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"How can you say that? She seemed very nice" Kagura mentioned.

(Something's up. She's never like this whenever I introduced any of my ex girlfriends)

"Mr. King, your room is already prepared" Geoffrey announced.

* * *

Geoffrey led our couple to their room. Sesshomaru opened the door and let Kagura enter. Kagura saw her bags on one side and some of her clothes on the bed.

"Eh, they touched my stuff!"

"It's alright Kagura, I should've told them not to empty our bags"

Kagura jumped on the soft bed and hugged the pillows. "Mnmm, the bed feels so good"

"Kagura, do you want to take a bath first or…?"

"No, I'm fine, I'll just shower tomorrow, and I still feel tired"

Sesshomaru stationed himself next to Kagura and hugged her body. "Are you sure you're tired?"

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "I was until you started hugging me" She lustfully growled. She then kissed his lips and smiled. "But…I really am tired, so we can't do that now" She smiled. "Besides, your parents are here, they might hear us"

"Fine" He grunted.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What is it Kagura?"

"You think we can go around the city tomorrow? I mean, just the two of us?"

"Sure…Why not"

Kagura rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Kagura woke up the next day she noticed that she was alone on the bed. She searched for Sesshomaru in the room, but he wasn't there. She was afraid to go out of the room because she was afraid that she might get lost in Sesshomaru's

mansion.

She walked towards the door and held the door knob. (Come on Kagura, you can do this, you're just looking for Sesshomaru right? How hard can that be?)

When Kagura opened the door, she took a few steps outside. "*Gulps* Well…Here goes nothing"

* * *

She searched for him all around the mansion, but to her so called luck she found herself in the mansion's kitchen.

"Uhmm excuse me –"

"NO NO NO, you're all doing it wrong! Can't you follow simple instructions!"

"Is everything alright?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Brooks. Did I disturb you" The chef asked.

"No not at all…Are you okay?"

"To tell you the truth Ms. Brooks we're not okay. You see Mr. King has hired new helpers to do a mock dinner today"

"A mock dinner?" She asked.

"Yes, every time Mr. King announces a charity event we always do a mock dinner on the morning before the event so that everything is perfect on the night itself. But since these imbeciles can't get anything right we're behind schedule" He roared.

"Is it okay if I jump in and help?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Brooks but your our guest…You might be busy and –"

"Don't be shy, I'm willing to help. With this I get o practice some of my culinary skill"

"Oh, You know how to cook!"

"Yes, and don't worry, I have a lot of experience" She assured. "So, what's the menu for the night?"

"The menu is very top secret. Showing it to you will mean that you have to swear not to tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise. Cross my chef's heart" She assured.

The chef looked at his team and nodded. He grabbed the menu that lied on a counter and showed it to Kagura.

* * *

**I found this menu online. So thank you **

Five Course Italian Dinner Menu

Fluke Crudo with Lemon Infused Olive Oil and Pink Sea Salt

Wild Mushroom Salad with Pancetta, Red Chilies and Sunny Side Up Egg

Handmade Papparadelle with Wild Boar Ragu and Shaved Parmesan

Duck Scaloppine in Cranberry-Grappa Sauce over Braised Greens with Toasted Pine Nuts

Olive Oil Vanilla Cake with Rum Soaked Raisins and Fresh Whipped Cream

* * *

"Wow, just reading it is making my mouth water" She complimented.

"Why thank you" He proudly said. "But are you sure you're capable of cooking these?"

"Humph, don't under estimate this Kagura" She pointed out. "By the way, I didn't get you name"

"Ah of course of course, my name is Giacomo Ruffo"

"Alrighty then, let's get cooking…Chef Ruffo"

* * *

At that very moment the kitchen started to roar. They were all amazed with Kagura's skill and talent that the morale of the kitchen crew heightened.

"Just adding the last few finishing touches and…" Kagura dabbed a little more whip cream on the vanilla. "Done"

"Wow she's amazing" The souse chef complimented.

"Ms. Brooks, you have such skill, such finesse. Would you like to work for me?" Giacomo asked.

"Nah, it's alright. I still have a job, and you can call me Kagura. The Ms. Brooks thing is freaking me out a bit"

"Hmm, still not used to the formality huh?" Giacomo chuckled. "Well thanks again…Ms. Kagura"

"Not a problem" She assured.

"What's going on here?" Sesshomaru suddenly interrupted.

"Ah! Mr. King…We were just…Uhm –"

"SESSHOMARU" Kagura screamed. "I've been looking all over for you. Where were you hiding?"

"What's gotten into you?" He whispered.

"Just play along" She begged. Kagura grabbed his arm and slowly tugged him out of the kitchen. "Well, thanks again guys, you helped me find Sesshomaru. Well see you around"

"…N-no problem…" Giacomo waved.

* * *

"*Phew* That was close" Kagura whispered.

"What were you doing in there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's none of your business" She retorted.

"Okay, okay calm down" (Geez) "By the way…Why aren't you dressed?"

"Dressed? Dressed for what?"

"Have you already forgotten? I'm going to tour you around Milan" He reminded.

"Oh yeah right, I almost forgot"

"Well, hurry up" He ordered.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to be that bossy" She left Sesshomaru on the dining and ran to her room.

"…Geoffrey" Sesshomaru hollered.

"Yes, Mr. King?"

"Did you get me that box I told you to save?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. King"

"Thank you Geoffrey, you may continue whatever you were doing"

"As you Wish Mr. King" Geoffrey excused himself and left Sesshomaru.

* * *

Thirty minutes has passed, and Kagura was all set to go. Sesshomaru opened the passenger's side of the car and lets her in.

"Okay, so where are we heading to first?" She asked.

"It's a secret"

"Aww come on you can tell me" She begged.

"No way, if I tell you it won't be a surprise"

"Please…" She begged.

"I said no…"

"Fine" She grunted.

Sesshomaru got in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. "Seatbelt please"

Kagura sighed and did as she was told. "There, it's on"

Sesshomaru smiled and went off.

* * *

Sesshomaru brought her to the best tourist attraction on Milan. He brought her to see the Duomo Façade, then Il Salotto di Milano, and the Giardini di Villa Reale. Kagura wanted to see more of Milan, but everything had to end.

"Are you ready for our last stop?"

"Aww, but I wanted to see more" She complained.

"Don't worry you'll see more…" He promised.

The last stop He showed her was the Milan Public market. The whole street is jam packed with diverse food stalls and bargains. This was the perfect place to buy Sesshomaru's parent's a little something to get on their good side.

"Hmm, what about this one Sesshomaru, won't this be a perfect gift for you parents?" Kagura asked.

She held up a wooden wine holder in front of Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru looked at the wine holder and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to get this" She happily announced. She ran up to the cashier and paid for the wine holder.

(She's not going to give up is she…) He thought.

"Okay Sesshomaru, I'm done we can go home now"

While walking towards the car Sesshomaru questioned Kagura about her motives.

"Kagura, are you sure you want to please my parent's this much?"

"Of course"

"Even thought they are so hard to please?"

"Well, your mom seems to like me" She pointed out.

"She was drunk"

"What's wrong with pleasing your parent's? I know that I might not fit their standards, but nothing will happen if I don't try"

"I just don't want you to get hurt…That's all…"

"Humph, don't you dare underestimate this Kagura Sesshomaru" She retorted. "I'll do my best, I don't even care how hard it takes" She assured.

But all her confidence gradually disappeared when the night of the charity event has arrived.

* * *

"I can't do it…I can't do it!" She roared.

"What seems to be the problem now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can't do it Sesshomaru, I can't show myself with those kind of people. I'll just embarrass myself. Just go on without me"

"Oh? What happened to 'I'll do my best, I don't even care how hard it takes'?"

"I-I changed my mind…" She confessed.

"That's too bad… I was even hoping to see you in this dress I saved"

"Saved…?"

Sesshomaru opened the cabinet and grabbed a box. He walked towards Kagura, and gave her the box with a smile. "I know you can do it…" He whispered to her ear.

"…I'll think about it…" She answered.

* * *

Sesshomaru's smile disappeared, and walked toward the door. He took one more glimpse of Kagura, and left her in their room. He walked down the stairs and greeted all the guests. He placed a fake smile on his face as he shook numerous hands of

strangers. He wanted Kagura by his side, but in her current state it seemed hopeless for her to go down.

"Ah, Sesshomaru you came. I thought you would never come" Inutaisho sneered.

"F-Father? When did you arrive?"

"Hmmm, that was an impudent greeting. Show a little more respect to your father" He demanded.

(Tch, like you've show some respect to me) Sesshomaru thought.

Inutaisho observed Sesshomaru and noticed that he was alone. "Where is that girl Sesshomaru? Your mother said that you weren't empty handed when you came back home" He mocked.

Sesshomaru wrapped his hand into a fist and gazed at his father. "Don't treat her as a commodity"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said don't treat her like –"

Suddenly the guests started mumbling. Everyone looked at the top of the stairs and was distracted when they saw a young lady wearing a bottle green dress elegantly walking down the wooden steps of the mansion. Her ebony locks flowed with her

every step, her poise had so much confidence that everyone stopped and stared in awe.

"My word who is she?" A guest asked.

"She must be someone important" Another guest whispered to her friend.

"She looks dazzling" Another guest complimented.

The young lady walked across the room and stationed herself next to Sesshomaru.

"Please forgive my tardiness" She apologized.

"And who may you be?" Inutaisho asked.

"Father, this is Kagura Brooks…My girlfriend"

(Kagura! So she's the one Sara was warning us about) Inutaisho took a closer look at her, and smiled. "My, I didn't know that my son had such high standards" He complimented.

(What! Wasn't he rudely talking about her a while ago?)

"I'm flattered Mr. King" Kagura answered.

"Oh you should be. A rare treasure like you is very hard to come by" He smiled. "Everyone let's gather in the dining area, dinner is about to be served. Come now, you must sit next to me we have so much to talk about"

Sesshomaru stared at his father as he dragged Kagura away from him.

(This is strange…Very strange indeed. First mother agrees with her, then father? They aren't usually like this…) He thought.

* * *

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Mr. And Mrs. King's annual charity event. I, am Chef Giacomo Russo, Mr. King's private chef. Tonight we have prepared a lovely five course meal that is really worth your donations. Enjoy"

Chef Giacomo clapped his hands to signal the waiters to start serving. The whole time Sesshomaru kept an eye on his parents and Kagura. He found it unconventional that his parents were comfortable with Kagura, but whenever he sees Kagura smiling

his doubts slowly cleared away. Maybe she was perfect for his parents after all. He has been worrying all this time at something so trivial that it sometimes drove him nuts. He knew that Kagura, could do it, even thought it sounded like he didn't.

* * *

A few hours later the charity event ended. Sesshomaru shook hands with the departing guests with the same fake smile plastered on his face. The only difference was that Kagura was with him this time. Smiling and saying goodbye to he guests with

him.

"*Phew* Thank God that's over" Kagura groaned. "I was so nervous the whole time, and I felt like I failed"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagura, and smiled. "I think you've done a great job" He complimented. He grabbed her chin and kissed her cherry red lips. "I knew you could do it"

"Thank you Sesshomaru…For everything"

"*Clears throat* Excuse me Mr. King, but your parents are requesting your presence in the living room" Geoffrey announced.

"Go ahead Sesshomaru, I'll wait for you in our room"

* * *

Sesshomaru left Kagura, and followed Geoffrey to the living room. He saw his parent's sitting on two separate chairs with tasteless emotions on their faced. The whole time Sesshomaru thought that they were fine with Kagura, he started to feel like he

could talk to them again, but. He was wrong.

"Father, mother, why did you want me to –"

"Sesshomaru, sit down" His mother ordered.

Sesshomaru stopped his tracks and sat on the nearest chair.

"Sesshomaru…How can you bring someone like Kagura to our home?" His mother questioned.

"WHAT!" He said to himself.

"How can you bring a hussy under our roof? Don't you know what she could've done to our reputation?" She questioned.

"What are you saying? I thought you liked her?" He questioned.

"Sesshomaru, what in the world would we accept a woman her into our home!" Inutaisho questioned.

Sesshomaru stood up and roared. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS TO HER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT HER"

"But in the contrary we do" Inutaisho mentioned.

"Sesshomaru you know that we have a lot of money to gather a lot of information about someone don't you? And when we received her background, it is was like a waste of money"

"What did you say?"

"I mean first of all she has a lecherous father who has had two failed marriages, secondly, look at the number of siblings she has. They can't even economically help themselves, thirdly. Her dreams of becoming a chef, is demeaning. She can't make a lot

of money with her experience, and lastly, that dreadful event that caused the breakup between you and you ex fiancée Sara. What's even worse is the fact that she's just a waitress from some café shop, its ridiculous"

Inutaisho looked at his enraged son and sighed. "Really Sesshomaru, I'm disappointed. From all the girls in the world you had to pick someone who wasn't in our standard. Who was that other girl you were with before…? Oh yes, Sara Lewis, at least she

had something to look forward to" Inutaisho mocked.

"So…A while ago…Both of you...Were just acting?"

"That's right. Your father and I are very good actors, I was just surprised that Kagura was gullible enough to even believe every little word we said"

"Sesshomaru, I advice you to leave her, you're too good to be with someone like her"

"Both of you shut up…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I SAID BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP" He roared. "How dare you talk to her that way, you don't even know the real Kagura Brooks. All the things you've told me are all lies, all the information you have gathered are fake. I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY

PARENTS"

"SESSHOMARU" His mother roared.

"Shut up you old hag, I'm fed up with this life. Perfection is what you have always been seeking, but the imperfections in this world is what is truly worth living for" He answered.

"Don't you dare talk back to us" Inutaisho commanded.

"Oh yes I dare! Kagura gathered up all her courage to be presentable to the both of you, and this is how you treat her?" Sesshomaru glared at his parents for a few seconds and marched out of the living room.

"Sesshomaru we are not done here" Saori exclaimed.

But Sesshomaru ignored her.

"Sesshomaru, don't turn your back on us, if you get out of this room you will face a number of consequences"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at his father. "BRING IT ON" He dared. He then turned around and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**To my dear readers,**

Yay I'm finally done with this chapter, and since Fanfiction is now fixed I can see my stats. I'm just curious though what did you think about this chapter I wanna know? I hope you're all ready for **Chapter 13~CIAO ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Discla****i****mer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to. ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

*Sound Effects*

* * *

**What happened in chapter 12: **

_Inutaisho looked at his enraged son and sighed. "Really Sesshomaru, I'm disappointed. From all the girls in the world you had to pick someone who wasn't in our standard. Who was that other girl you were with before…? Oh yes, Sara Lewis, at least she had _

_something to look forward to" Inutaisho mocked._

"_So…A while ago…Both of you...Were just acting?"_

"_That's right. Your father and I are very good actors, I was just surprised that Kagura was gullible enough to even believe every little word we said"_

"_Sesshomaru, I advice you to leave her, you're too good to be with someone like her" _

"_Both of you shut up…"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_I SAID BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP" He roared. "How dare you talk to her that way, you don't even know the real Kagura Brooks. All the things you've told me are all lies, all the information you have gathered are fake. I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY PARENTS"_

"_SESSHOMARU" His mother roared._

"_Shut up you old hag, I'm fed up with this life. Perfection is what you have always been seeking, but the imperfections in this world is what is truly worth living for" He answered._

"_Don't you dare talk back to us" Inutaisho commanded._

"_Oh yes I dare! Kagura gathered up all her courage to be presentable to the both of you and this is how you treat her?" Sesshomaru glared at his parents for a few seconds and marched out of the living room._

"_Sesshomaru we are not done here" Saori exclaimed._

_But Sesshomaru ignored her._

"_Sesshomaru, don't turn your back on us, if you get out of this room you will face a number of consequences"_

_Sesshomaru stopped and looked at his father. "BRING IT ON" He dared. He then turned around and slammed the door behind him._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: ****Minor Changes**

Sesshomaru marched upstairs and barged into the room he was staying in. Kagura jolted when she heard Sesshomaru angrily entering their room.

"Oh, it's you Sesshomaru. You scared me. I thought that you were –"

"Kagura, pack your bags and change! We're leaving" Sesshomaru blurted.

"Leaving! I thought that we were going to tour around Milan with your parents?" She pointed out.

"Trust me Kagura, you don't want to spend time with my parents" He exclaimed. "Heck they don't even want to see you right now" He quietly grumbled to himself.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Sesshomaru ignored her question, and continued to pack his belongings. He is flustered on how his parents think about Kagura.

(Why can't they see her the way I do? Tch, pretending to be nice so that the guests won't suspect your true intentions… That's a new low for them) He angrily thought.

"Sesshomaru?" She hollered.

Sesshomaru ignored her once more. She couldn't take the silence and grabbed his hands to get his attention.

"Kagura, I told you to –" When Sesshomaru grabbed her hands, he noticed that they were trembling. He looked at her face, and knew that she was on the verge of crying.

"Tell me Sesshomaru…Is everything my fault?" She whispered.

Sesshomaru was surprised when he heard Kagura blaming herself. He lets go of her hands and caressed her cheek.

"Don't beat yourself up" He chuckled. "You didn't do anything wrong"

Kagura wiped her tears and let out a minute laugh. "I'm sorry, I just thought I could do something to help you know…*sighs* I guess I can't fix everything in this world"

"Well, I know that you fixed one thing…" Sesshomaru mentioned.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Then tell me, what did this failure fix?" She questioned.

"…My heart" He smiled.

Silence filled the room. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru with her eyes widened.

"…That…Was BAD" She retorted.

"But, you don't feel BAD now don't you?" He added.

Kagura couldn't take his corny jokes any longer. She quickly grabbed a pillow and flung it towards his face.

"STOP IT WITH THE DAMN JOKES ALREADY" She begged.

Sesshomaru invaded her shot and tackled her towards the bed. Her back was on the bed's soft covers and he lied on top of her delicate frame. He held her arms above her head. He softly kissed her tender cherry lips and smiled.

"Say it…"

"Say what?" She asked.

"Come on, I made you laugh didn't I?" He questioned.

"No you did not! You just started saying those jokes to irritate me and –"

Sesshomaru started kissing her sensitive neck. Kagura's skin tingled when his warm breath touched her bear neck.

"Okay okay *gasps* you win, you made me laugh" She giggled.

Sesshomaru stopped kissing her neck and stood up. "Come on, let's get going"

Kagura sat up and stretched her arms. "Yes, yes I'll pack my stuff" (Oh man, I didn't even get to tour Milan) She thought.

* * *

A few minutes after they packed their belongings, Inutaisho barged into the room.

"SESSHOMARU" He barked.

"Father!"

"I told you not to –"

"Uhm, excuse me Mr. King…?" Kagura interrupted.

Inutaisho turned silent and glared at Kagura. His cold stare sent chills down to her spine, but she didn't want to leave Sesshomaru's parents with a bad impression of her.

"*Gulps* I'm sorry that we're leaving in such a sort notice, but. I want you to have something"

"K-Kagura…?" Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagura walked towards her bag and unzips it. She took out a small box which was finely wrapped in brown paper and is adorned with a stripped ribbon. She walked towards Inutaisho and presented her simple gift.

"I know it's rude not to give a present to the host of party…So here" She shyly showed her present to Inutaisho.

Inutaisho looked at her gift and grabbed it from her hand. He untied the knot, cleanly tore the brown paper and opened the box.

"It might not be much, and I guess you have dozens of these somewhere" She blurted.

(Speaking like that to me –)

"But…It's not nice to come empty handed, isn't it?" She shyly said. "You of all people should know this"

Inutaisho was amazed by Kagura's bluntness. (This woman…Has the courage to say that to my face!) He then looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. (My son has truly found a diamond in the rough) He thought.

"Sesshomaru" She hollered.

"Y-yes Kagura…?"

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs" She announced. "And please…DON'T forget the bags" She smiled.

"Y-yeah…" (What's gotten into her?)

Kagura smiled at Inutaisho and walked away. Her smile was quite different. Inutaisho was enticed by the distinctiveness of her smile, and eyed her until she left the room.

Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed their bags.

"Shesshomaru…" Inutaisho blurted.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at his father. "What is it…Father?"

"Aren't you perturbed?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru lied.

"Don't lie with me" He ordered. "I can see it in your face…Ever since we discouraged you to take music you've become silent. You would talk to us less and hardly show us any emotion"

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru grunted. "Now, excuse me –"

"But I still wonder why you called us mother? Not only for today, but. When we gave you a call?" Inutaisho wondered.

"You didn't seem to mind" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"We got used to you calling us by our first names or sometimes call us snakes and monsters" Inutaisho reminded. "So we were surprised that you suddenly started respecting us again. Did that woman by any chance…Make you soft?" Inutaisho mocked.

"Shut your mouth Inutaisho" Sesshomaru growled. "I'm only doing this for her"

"Oh, so you did grow soft? That's something I didn't expect from you" Inutaisho sneered.

"Humph, what is it to you?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Besides…It feels great to genuinely smile again, after a long while" He smiled.

(Sesshomaru's…Smiling? What kind of spell did that woman put him in?) Inutaisho thought.

"Now, will you excuse me? My girlfriend is waiting for me downstairs" Sesshomaru grabbed the bags and walked passed Inutaisho.

"Sesshomaru…One more thing" Inutaisho blurted. "Tell her thank you for the present. Even though I own dozens of these" He smirked.

(Pompous bastard) Sesshomaru thought as he left the room.

* * *

"Leaving so soon Mr. King?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yeah, there are some important things I have to do back home" Sesshomaru lied.

"I understand Mr. King"

Sesshomaru opened the trunk and threw the luggage in the car. Kagura was waiting for him in the passenger's seat. He closed the trunk, got in his car, and started the engine.

"Well, it was nice of you to visit us again Mr. King" Geoffrey mentioned.

"It was nice see you too Geoffrey" Sesshomaru sighed.

With no more words to say, Sesshomaru drove off and headed back home.

* * *

"Jeez, this sucks. It has only been three days and she's coming back home" Kagome growled. "And I thought I'll be staying in this place a little bit longer…" She sighed.

*Kriiing* *Kriiiing* The doorbell roared.

"That must be her" Kagome got off the couch and stretched her arms.

*Kriiing* Kriing*

"I'm coming, I'm coming" (Jeez why is she in a hurry coming back home anyway?)

Kagome opened the door and saw an unexpected visitor.

"Oh, Chef Mando" She exclaimed. "I thought you were someone else I'm sorry –"

"It's alright Kagome, I'm just here to say goodbye…" He sighed.

"Goodbye! What for?" Kagome questioned.

"Well…You see…I sold the Le petite café to someone…" He confessed.

"WHAT! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" She growled.

"I sold the café about two days ago…I'm sorry Kagome but, business has been lagging"

"Lagging? But the café has always been jam packed with people" She pointed out.

"It's complicated Kagome…Besides I needed the money to pay the hospital bills"

(That's right…I almost forgot. Chef Mando's wife has a weak immune system. And she's been getting sick lately…) "How's she holding up?" She asked.

"She's doing fine, thanks for asking…" Mando said with a forced smile. "But don't worry Kagome, this doesn't mean that you're fired"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're just…Under new management, that's all"

"Uhmm, Chef Mando?"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Could you at least tell me who bought the café? You know, so that I could quickly get acquainted with the new owner?" She asked.

"Ah, yes" Chef Mando searched his pockets and gave her a business card. "Her name is on that card" He pointed out. "Kagome, I entrust that you relay the message to Kagura as well…" He reminded.

"Don't worry Chef, I got it" She whispered.

"You know…Kagome. You don't have to call me Chef, you don't work for me" He mentioned.

"No can do Chef. Working for you for the past three years has been the best years of my life. And not being able to call you Chef…Makes me feel…" Kagome quickly wiped her eyes to fend off the tears.

Chef Mando smiled and chuckled. "Oh Kagome…Strong yet fragile"

"It's been an honor to work for you Chef Mando" Kagome blurted.

"Yes, it has been an honor to work with you guys as well" He smiled. He then waved at Kagome and left.

Kagome closed the door and dropped herself in the couch. She hugged the throw pillow that cover her face and sighed.

(How will Kagura handle the news?) She thought. She then remembered that she was still holding the business card Chef Mando gave her. She sat up and read the card. "I- It can't be…" She uttered to herself.

* * *

A few hours later our couple has arrived in the apartment complex. Even though that their journey was a tough one, they came back home smiling and refreshed.

"Well, that was something" Kagura said.

"Yeah, I didn't know that it would turn out like this" Sesshomaru confessed.

"But you know, I felt like we've accomplished something" She mentioned.

"Yeah, you finally met my parents"

"We kind of resolved your relationship with your parents"

"And you got to see Milan…Well, some parts of it anyway" Sesshomaru added.

"To me, that is a job a well done. If I do say so myself" Kagura gleamed.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and placed his arm around her shoulder. He then brought her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"You know, even though I got kicked out like that…I'm happy that it was with you" He joked.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Nope that's the truth"

*Ding* The elevator echoed as the doors swung open.

"Well, here we are" She pointed out.

They got out of the elevator and walked through the hallway. When they neared their residences they gave each other a kiss and turned in for the night.

* * *

"KAGOME I'M HOME" Kagura hollered. "Sorry for not ringing the doorbell. It just didn't occur to me that I had my house keys and –"

"KAGURA THANK GOODNESS THAT YOU'RE HERE" Kagome boomed. She ran across the room and glomped on Kagura.

"What's gotten into you?" Kagura asked.

"Something terrible has happened….TERRIBLE" She roared.

"What is it? Did you get hurt?"

"NO"

"Did you break any of my stuff?"

"NO"

"Did Inuyasha break up with you?" Kagura joked.

"Of course not, and why would he we've been going out for a few –"

"Gotcha" Kagura chuckled.

"I'm being serious here Kagura…Something happened to the café"

(The café?) "What happened? What happened to the café?"

"…Chef Mando sold it…To Sara" Kagome shared.

"S-Sara? As in…"

"Sara Lewis" Kagome reached into her pocket and revealed the business card to Kagura. "Chef Mando needed money to pay for the hospital bills"

"His wife is in the hospital again…? How is she?"

"She's doing great, I called him a while ago and he told me that she's getting treated"

"That's a relief" Kagura sighed.

"So…What are you going to do now?"

"ME! Why me?"

"Don't you have issues with this Lewis girl?" Kagome asked.

"I do but, I have to live with it…She's our new boss now. Besides, I'm sure she'll keep it professional when it comes to working with her"

"I hope you're right" Kagome assumed.

* * *

The next day Kagura went to work all pumped up. She didn't care if her boss was Sesshomaru's ex – fiancée, as long as she knew that they will keep their relationship professional, nothing can go wrong…Or so she thought.

"GOOD MORNING KAGOME –" Kagura beamed.

"You're late" Sara snarled.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Lewis, I usually arrive work at this hour and –"

"Ugh, now you're giving me an excuse" Sara scoffed. "Great now my PERFECT day has been ruined…Naraku come with me to the kitchen" She ordered.

While Naraku followed his boss to the kitchen, Kagura crept closer to a discomforted Kagome.

"Psst, what's gotten into her?" Kagura whispered.

"I don't know" Kagome answered. "But, I'll tell ya she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"So how was your introduction?" Kagura asked.

"Well…IT'S FAR BETTER THAN YOURS" She sarcastically gleamed.

"…That bad huh?"

"She made me forcefully open the door with my bare hands" She angrily shared. "She forgot the front door key in her office, and since she has just gotten her nails done I had to pry them open"

"What! Let me see your hands"

"N-no don't –"

Kagura broke Kagome's clasps and grabbed her hands. She was shocked to see them swollen, bruised, and bleeding.

"How did you manage to open the door?"

"I…Punched through the glass…And the broken glass is also coming out of my pay check" She grunted.

"What!" (I can't let her do this…ESPECIALLY TO KAGOME)

"Ah I see that you two have gotten to know each other –"

"Uhm, excuse me Ms. Lewis, but I want to talk to you about something" Kagura brought up.

(Tch, this woman is interrupting ME!) Sara glared.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lewis but the way you treated my friend here is –"

"ME!" She scoffed. "Why are you blaming me? She was the one who wanted to show off her brute strength" Sara argued.

"Excuse me?" Kagura questioned. "But she told me that you had forgotten your key in the office and asked her to –"

"Forgotten?" Sara chuckled. "My dear my copy has been in my purse the whole time" Sara scavenged in her purse and showed them the evidence. "See" The key chimed as Sara dangled it in front of their eyes.

(S-she had it…All along?) Kagome thought.

Kagura was enraged at Sara's egoistic personality and couldn't take it any longer. "Why you –"

Kagome grabbed Kagura's arm and shook her head. "I'm sorry Ms. Lewis for acting so foolishly…It won't happen again" Kagome meekly said.

"Humph, at least now you know your place" Sara snorted. "Anyway let's cut to the chase…Since Chef Mando left me in charge I personally hired a professional chef and pastry chef to do the job"

"Ah, will they need any of our help in the kitchen?" Kagura brought up. "Because I can –"

"No they don't" Sara blurted. "They are professionals, not trained waitresses" She mocked.

(That girl…) Kagome grunted in her mind.

"So, no one will bother them in the kitchen. Did you get that?"

"Yes Ms. Lewis" They answered.

"Good, now let the café open" She declared. "Oh and, Ms. Brooks?"

"Yes Ms. Lewis?"

"Since Ms. Higurashi is handicapped at the moment, you have to work double duty"

"Yes Ms. Lewis" She answered.

"Good, this is how you say… payback? I understand that you left Kagome in the same situation while you were having fun in Milan" She evilly grunted.

"Tch that bitch" Kagome whispered under her nose.

"EXCUSE ME?"

Kagura quickly covered Kagome's mouth and gave Sara an uneasy smile. "Oh nothing, nothing"

"Tch I thought so… Naraku open the doors." She ordered. "Let the fresh life of Le Petite Café begin" She gleamed.

* * *

A few minutes later an array of customers flushed in the café. They were curious because they knew that the new manager was the daughter of the business mogul Andréé Lewis. Sara wanted a 360 degree change for the café. She changed some of the

staff, changed the interior, and changed the menu in a short span of three days. Everything was new for Kagura and Kagome. So it took extra effort to recognize the new scheme, especially for Kagura.

"Kagura table number twelve's order is on the counter" Chef Augustus barked.

"Yes, chef right away" Kagura took the order from the counter and gave to the customers on table twelve.

"Kagome, I think you can handle this. It's a slice of cherry pie for table one" Pastry Chef Noel barked.

"Coming Chef" Kagome scurried towards the counter and grabbed the order. "Here you go sir, one slice of cherry pie"

"Thank you Miss" The customer smiled. "Mind if I ask…What happened to your hand?"

Kagome clasped her bandaged hand and let out a fake laugh. "Oh I just slipped and fell, that's all" She proclaimed. "Will there be anything else sir?"

"No it's fine, thank you"

Kagome bowed in front of the customer and walked next to Kagura.

"How are you feeling?" Kagura asked.

"Better, but if I strain my hand too much it might get worse" She sighed.

"Maybe you should take a rest, I'll handle all the dishes from here" Kagura suggested.

"I'm fine Kagura really I'll help you –"

"Oh Ms. Higurashi" Sara rang. "Could you carry these boxes of new dishes for me? It seems that it's too heavy for me to carry" She sarcastically said. "Could you use your brute strength to carry them in the kitchen?" She asked.

Kagome held her hand and uneasily smiled. "S-sure…I'll do it Ms. Lewis"

"Ah, Ms. Lewis I think I should handle that" Kagura suggested. "Her hand isn't fully healed yet and –"

"Are you telling me how to do my job Ms. Brooks?" Sara snarled. "I'm the boss around here, so whatever I say goes, get it?"

"Y-yes Ms. Lewis…." Kagura sighed.

"But, if you think you can do it better than Ms. Higurashi, then I'm allowing you"

"Thank you Ms. Lewis –"

"If I see one crack on any of those new plates you're going to get in trouble"

Kagura nodded and walked towards the boxes. The boxes didn't seem too heavy for her to carry. She lifted the boxes with ease and gradually walked to the kitchen.

(Slowly…that's it…You wouldn't want her to get mad at you again) Kagura thought.

(Ohhh, this girl is trying to be the hero right now eh?) Sara thought. (I can fix that…)

(Okay just a little –)

Sara walked towards Kagura and purposely made her trip, causing the plates to fall.

*CRASH!*

Kagura stared at the shattered pieces in awe.

"Kagura are you okay?" Kagome hollered.

"Ohh, Ms. Brooks this certainly won't do" Sara scoffed. "I have specifically mentioned that if I see a single scratch on one plate you're going to get in trouble" She reminded. "But I don't see a scratch…Tell me Ms. Brooks, what do I see?"

"…Pieces of the plates…" Kagura sighed.

"That's correct" Sara sarcastically praised. "So, you are more than in trouble Ms. Brooks…You're fired" She whispered to her ear.

"Fired!" Kagome boomed. "But Ms. Lewis she –"

Kagura patted Kagome's hand, and shook her head. "It's all right Kagome…" She then glared at Sara. "I was planning to leave anyway"

She marched towards the front door and left the café.

"Fufufu…Just as I thought…She's not going to touch me" Sara sneered.

* * *

Back in the apartment complex Sesshomaru was happily creating music until he heard Kagura's footsteps tapping in the hallway.

Sesshomaru stopped writing on his composition sheet and looked at his front door. (What is she doing back home this early?)

Sesshomaru stood up and opened his front door.

"Kagura, why are you home so…"

When he saw Kagura, tears started to flow from her eyes. Sesshomaru didn't know the reason why she was crying, but he hugged her so tight that he didn't want to let go.

"Shhh, everything is going to be okay" He lulled. "Everything is going to be okay…I'm here"

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**To be continued…**

**To my very dear readers,**

I'm sorry if I submitted this a bit late… (Not even a bit…) I'm in the graduating class in my school, so… I've been pretty busy…SO the next time I'll write will be around March…. Coz I have more free time then hehe, hope you're ready for **Chapter 14 **

though…I know I am hehe ~CIAO ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to. ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"_On the other line"_

*Sound Effects*

**Warning….LEMON in this Chapter hehe**

* * *

**What happened in Chapter 13:**

_Kagura nodded and walked towards the boxes. The boxes didn__'t seem too heavy for her to carry. She lifted the boxes with ease and gradually walked to the kitchen._

_(Slowly…that's it…You wouldn't want her to get mad at you again) Kagura thought._

_(Ohhh, this girl is trying to be the hero right now eh?) Sara thought. (I can fix that…)_

_(Okay just a little –)_

_Sara walked towards Kagura and purposely made her trip, causing the plates to fall._

_*CRASH!*_

_Kagura stared at the shattered pieces in awe._

"_Kagura are you okay?" Kagome hollered._

"_Ohh, Ms. Brooks this certainly won't do" Sara scoffed. "I have specifically mentioned that if I see a single scratch on one plate you're going to get in trouble" She reminded. "But I don't see a scratch…Tell me Ms. Brooks, what do I see?"_

"…_Pieces of the plates…" Kagura sighed._

"_That's correct" Sara sarcastically praised. "So, you are more than in trouble Ms. Brooks…You're fired" She whispered to her ear._

"_Fired!" Kagome boomed. "But Ms. Lewis she –"_

_Kagura patted Kagome's hand, and shook her head. "It's all right Kagome…" She then glared at Sara. "I was planning to leave anyway"_

_She marched towards the front door and left the café._

"_Fufufu…Just as I thought…She's not going to touch me" Sara sneered._

_Back in the apartment complex Sesshomaru was happily creating music until he heard Kagura's footsteps tapping in the hallway._

_Sesshomaru stopped writing on his composition sheet and looked at his front door. (What is she doing back home this early?)_

_Sesshomaru stood up and opened his front door._

"_Kagura, why are you home so…"_

_When he saw Kagura, tears started to flow from her eyes. Sesshomaru didn't know the reason why she was crying, but he hugged her so tight that he didn't want to let go._

"_Shhh, everything is going to be okay" He lulled. "Everything is going to be okay…I'm here"_

* * *

**Chapter 14: **_**Les nous en France**_

It has been three months since the new management of the Le Petite Café. Ever since Sara Lewis has taken over the café business has been booming. More people craved for the tantalizing meals they offer, and if that wasn't enough, Sara is about to

open the café's second branch. Everything is going swell for her, but. On Kagura's side, it was a different story.

Kagura stared at her lap top and tapped on the mouse pad. She concentrated on the screen and clicked on the send application button. The screen reloaded itself and flashed a **You have successfully sent an application to Pommelraie School of**

**Culinary Arts **sign. She leaned back and let out a breath.

"If I can't find work here, I might as well finish my education" She silently said. (But how can I tell him?) She thought.

She looked at the time on her laptop and noticed that it was already 10:54 AM. She turned her off her lap top and stood up.

"Well, the sooner I tell him the better" She said to herself.

* * *

In the other side of the hallway,an uneasy Sesshomaru couldn't keep still. He kept walking back and forth across his couch. Inuyasha was annoyed by his brother's incompetence to sit down.

"Geez man, can't you sit down for one second? It's like you're running a marathon here" Inuyasha pointed out. "Now tell me, why did you call me here? And please make it quick. I promised Kagome that we're going to watch a movie later"

Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha and tapped his right foot on the floor. Inuyahsa was annoyed by the sound of his brother's unstoppable tapping and held on to his brother's knee to stop the insufferable noise.

"Damn it Sesshomaru stop that!" He roared. "You've been on my nerve for twenty minutes! If you're not going to give me a reason I'm just going to –"

"I'm going to propose to her" Sesshomaru blurted.

Inuyasha stared at his brother and sighed in relief. "Keh, it's about time" He scoffed.

"You don't think I'm going to fast?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I really don't care about your personal life okay? So I do not care if you've only met the woman for a year. And I especially don't care if you ask her now or the next twenty five years" He growled.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and smiled. "You idiot" Sesshomaru stood up and messed with his hair.

"Quit that I'm not five anymore" Inuyasha flicked his hand and fixed his hair. "So, when are you planning to tell her?"

"…I still don't know…"

"Hmmm, aren't you going to France for your piano recital? Why won't you bring her along? It's not like she has work to do hehe" He joked.

"Hmmm I don't know…Maybe the sooner the better"

Suddenly they were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Sesshomaru stopped talking and answered the door. He opened the door and saw Kagura shyly looking away.

"Uhmm…Good morning Sesshomaru…I just…I just wanted to say…" She quickly turned around and bit her thumb. (God damn it Kagura, tell him now before it's too late)

"Kagura…Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura jolted and turned around. "Oh yeah I'm fine…What was I suppose to tell you again?" She lied.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he pated her head. "You don't need to remember. I've got something to ask you…" He pointed out.

"Really? What is it?" She asked.

"Will you…"

"Will I what?"

"Will you…Be free next week?"

Kagura sighed. "Apparently yes" She answered. "I still haven't found a job so…Yeah"

"Well then, why won't you just forget your worries here and accompany me to France?" He asked.

"F-France? You're not kidding me?"

"No I'm not"

"*Gasps* I've always wanted to go to France" She gleamed. "Wait…Are any of your parents going to be there?" She asked.

"Fortunately, they won't be there" He answered with a smile.

"Alrighty then, count me in!" She chortled.

"That's good to hear"

(I'll tell him when the time is right….I don't want to spoil his fun) She thought.

* * *

A week has passed and they are finally about to leave their city and head towards to France.

"Are you sure Kagome? I can always ask one of my brothers to watch over my apartment" She suggested in a worried voice.

"I'm sure Kagura, I can watch over it like the time you went to Milan…Besides, I didn't wreck your place now didn't I?"

"You have a point there…"

"Now go on, you might miss your plane" Kagome pushed Kagura closer to Sesshomaru and giddied away like a school girl. "Now you guys go have fun okay? Don't hurry back _adie__u_**"**

Sesshomaru and Kagura waved back as they entered the terminal.

"Is she alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah she's fine" She answered. "She's just excited once again because she's going to live alone for another week" She pointed out.

"Hmm, I thought she was excited because Inuyasha is going to watch over my apartment as well" Sesshomaru shared.

"What! Maybe that's the reason why she left in such a rush" (…I just hope they don't do anything suspicious in my home) She thought.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura's worried face and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kagura looked at him as he gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry I know what you're thinking. My brother is not that kind of idiot to do something that stupid" He said.

Kagura leaned closer to him as they entered their plane.

* * *

It took their flight seven and a half hours from their city to France. It was tiring, and back breaking. Kagura thought that everything will be over once they get into a cab and enter a five star hotel. But, Sesshomaru had other plans.

"Kagura, let's get going" Sesshomaru hollered.

"But what about our bags?" She asked. "Aren't we going to get them"

"I told Jaken to take care of them" He answered.

"Jaken?"

"Besides, our bags won't fit"

"Won't fit?" She asked. "We are getting a cab…Right?"

Sesshomaru chuckled silently and threw a helmet at her. Kagura caught the helmet and got a little frightened.

"What's this?"

Sesshomaru straps his helmet on and smiled. "You'll see"

He grabbed her hand and sped out of the airport. Kagura tried to strap on her helmet while she was running through the crowd, and as they exited the building Seashore looked if she was fine.

Sesshomaru turned the helmet around and strapped it on correctly. "So are you ready?" He asked as he tapped the helmet.

"Ready for what?" She asked.

Sesshomaru took a step back and showed them their RIDE.

"We're going to ride on my scooter" He announced.

Kagura looked pale when she saw the scooter. "W-Which scooter did you say we were going to ride?" She trembled.

"It's that one" Sesshomaru pointed at the Vespa GTV 300 and smiled.

"Ah I see…Well then good luck I'm getting a cab" She said.

"W-wait a minute, wait a minute…Why don't you want to ride with me?"

"No reason. I just think it's practical to get a cab"

"But do you know how to speak French?" He asked.

Kagura stopped and blushed.

"Besides, we're not going to a hotel. I'm going to show you France my way" He said.

"But, I've never ridden a scooter before" She shyly shared.

"Don't worry everything will be fine…I'll teach you" He assured.

Kagura took Sesshomaru's gesturing hand and let him lead.

Sesshomaru sat on the scooter and started its engine. "Hop on" He encouraged.

Kagura slowly sat behind him and tightly held his waist. "What do I do next?"

"I only have one rule" He screamed to cover the scooter's roaring engine. "DON'T LET GO"

"What?"

"I SAID DON'T LET GO" He roared.

"OKAY" Kagura held his waist tighter and closed her eyes.

"Here we go" He smirked proudly.

Sesshomaru kicked the stand and drove off. The whole time Kagura kept her eyes shut, her voice shrilled to the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru would look back from time to time and smile at Kagura's face filled with panic. He is laughing in his mind

because he has never seen Kagura this scared.

(I think I've tortured her enough) Sesshomaru slowed down his scooter and cleared his throat. "Kagura open your eyes" He lulled.

"No, I won't, I might fall" She yelped.

"You won't fall. Just open your eyes. You're going to miss everything"

"But –"

"Just open your eyes…Please" He teasingly said.

Kagura held on his waist tightly as she slowly opened her eyes. She suddenly sat up straight and was amazed. Vast plains of vineyards stretched as far as the eyes could see. She saw the vineyard farmers greeting them with smiles on their faces and a

friendly _Bonjour_ in every skip.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to Bordeaux Kagura…My second home" He smiled.

Sesshomaru added a little more speed to the scooter and continued to drive. A few minutes later they have arrived in Sesshomaru's second home. It was a quaint two level home that is stationed next to a vineyard.

* * *

"Well, here we are" Sesshomaru placed the scooter's stand and got off. He looked at Kagura and gave her a hand. "Now, was that hard?" He joked.

Kagura held on his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Oh no, that wasn't hard at all" She sarcastically pointed out.

"Ow ow ow, you can let go now" He begged.

Kagura lets go of her hold and giggled. "But I loved it" She tip toed a little as she lightly kissed his lips. "It's because you were there the whole time" She levelled herself once more and unstrapped her helmet. When she took it off she was annoyed by

the helmet hair she received. "God I hate it when this happens" She fixed her hair with her hands and patted it neatly.

She looked at Sesshomaru to see if his helmet hair was as ugly as hers but was surprised to see it tamed.

"…Why are you giving me that look?" He asked.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You didn't get helmet hair" She pointed out. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Oh that…It's a family secret" He joked.

"Oh come on tell me" She pleaded.

"Sorry, I told you it's a family secret"

"Tch, fine then" She pouted.

Sesshomaru looked at her face and held her chin. "Hey don't give me that face"

Agora smiled and flicked his hand away. "I'll find out eventually" She snorted. "Now come on, show me around this place. It looks amazing"

Kagura scurried towards the house leaving Sesshomaru behind.

"Hey! Wait for me! You don't even know where you're going" He hollered.

"Wow, your house is amazing" Kagura said in awe. "This looks even better than your apartment"

"Thank you?" He said.

"Ah, no I didn't mean…"

"It's alright…You are the first person who has seen this place anyway" He shared.

"First?"

"Yup…Whenever I had a problem or just wanted to get away I'd always come here, if I ever get the chance" He shared.

"You're parents do not know about this place?"

"Nope, that's why I love this place" He exclaimed. "And now I'm sharing it with you"

Kagura blushed and looked away. "B-by the way…What is the REAL reason why we're here?" She asked.

"No reason…I just wanted to invite you here" He lied.

Kagura grunted and pinched his cheek. "Come on spill it" She demanded.

"Alright, alright I'll spill it out" He screamed. "Just stop pinching me" He begged.

Kagura lets go his cheek and waited for him to answer.

Sesshomaru let out a breath and placed his hands on her shoulders. "The reason why I brought you here is…"

"I'm listening"

"Is…"

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that he was nervous. She felt his hand trembling on her shoulders. She could see sweat pouring from his forehead and she could sense that he wanted to say something, but can't.

"S-Sesshomaru?" She hollered. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Kagura didn't get a reply. Sesshomaru just stood there with his hands on her shoulders and his eyes fixed into her ruby orbs.

"*Gulps* K-Kagura…?" He whispered.

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was about to speak a when he was suddenly interrupted by Jaken.

"*Clears throat* Excuse me…Mr. King?"

Sesshomaru and Kagura snapped out of their gazes and looked at Jaken.

"You're quarters and belongings are now prepared" He announced. "You may now go to the second floor"

(The second floor…? THE VIEW) Sesshomaru grabbed Kagura's arm and tugged her to the second floor.

"Sesshomaru what's with the rush?"

"I've got something to show you" He answered. "Now come on"

* * *

Sesshomaru ran up the stairs and entered his room. From there he opened the terrace's doors and showed her the view.

The sun's rays hit Kagura as she entered the terrace. But as her vision cleared she now knew the reason why he loved that place.

"It's amazing" She gasped in amazement.

"Isn't it"

They stared at the endless cloudless skies and the smelled the fresh breeze. On the bottom of the view a small forest filled with life echoed the vicinity.

"I can look at this all day…" She sighed.

Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled. "So can I…"

Kagura turned to his way and blushed.

Sesshomaru held her cheek and caressed it with care. "I'm glad that you came along"

Kagura held his hand. Sesshomaru got closer and kissed her cherry red lips. A few seconds later Sesshomaru lets go of her and entered his room.

"Well, I have to practice now" He reminded.

"Oh yeah, for your recital" She remembered. "Where is it going to be held again?"

"In the Grande Theatre de Bordeaux in two days" He answered.

"Well that means I'll be stuck here with nothing to do" She groaned.

"I don't think so" He said with a lustful smile.

* * *

He hugged her from behind and gently kissed her neck. Kagura exactly knew what he wanted to do. She hugs the back of his head as she silently held her moans with every kiss. Sesshomaru turned her around and intensely kissed her cherry red lips. He

brought her to his room where he held her by the waist and drove her to the bed. He positioned himself right next to her and continued to kiss her.

"I thought you needed to practice?" She teased.

Sesshomaru stopped kissing her and smirked. "I can always do it tomorrow" he pointed out. "So I can spend the rest of the day with you" he smiled.

"And how will you do that?" She dared.

"Just wait and see…" He scoffed.

He continued to kiss her lips as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. When he completely exposed her bare upper body he slowly sketched her delicate frame with his fingers. Kagura grew ticklish with every stroke.

"Sesshomaru that's not fair, you're enticing me" She growled.

Her remark made Sesshomaru's fingers dance on her skin even more. He could see that she was aroused. He skilfully led his hands near the hooks of her bra and skilfully revealed her proud chests. Kagura held his chest and gave him an erotic look.

Sesshomaru positioned himself on top of her and took off his shirt. He moved closer to her inviting body and played with her breasts. Kagura bit her finger to silence her moans, but Sesshomaru wanted to hear them. He switched grabbed her left breast

with his left hand and delicately started to pinch her erect nipple. He then stopped playing with her other breast and started to suck her tender breasts. He looked at Kagura and saw sweat pouring down from her forehead, she is still resisting. She bit

her finger harder to resist her lust. Sesshomaru scoffed and started to lick her nipple. Kagura couldn't take it any longer and let out a moan. Sesshomaru smiled in his mind and continued to make his lady feel good. Kagura placed her arms around his

neck and dug him deeper into her chest.

"*huff* huff* M-more…Give me more" She begged.

Sesshomaru listened to his lady's request and indulged her. He slowly slid his hand in her pants and played with her wet pussy. He secretly unbuttoned her pants and slid it off her waist. Kagura felt his hands rubbing her exposed thighs. He slowly slid

his hands in between and teased her pussy once more. The temperature started to rise. Sesshomaru wanted to stick his dick into her. He slowly placed his hands in her lingerie and gently slid them down her thighs. But at that moment they were

interrupted by a minute sound.

* * *

*Kriiing* *Kriing*

Sesshomaru's cell phone suddenly rang. They both looked at the gadget and sighed.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Kagura embarrassingly asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her and kissed her lips. "Is it bothering you?"

She looked at the gadget once more and had a feeling hat it was an important call.

"Answer it…" She ordered.

Sesshomaru rolled off the bed and answered his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Sesshomaru?" André weakly asked._

"Yes Mr. Lewis this is he" He answered.

"_Oh Sesshomaru how long have I told you that you should just call me – *Coughs uncontrollably*"_

"André…Are you alright?" Sesshomaru meekly asked.

"_*Coughs for a few seconds and clears throat* Not really my boy…I'm hoe do you say…Not a hundred percent fine" He confessed. "I've been sick for these past few weeks and I'm still not getting any better. So it is my upmost apologies not to be able to attend your_

_recital in France"_

Sesshomaru was saddened when he heard that André wasn't attending, but if he can't go you can't force him. "It's alright André, I understand" He sighed.

"_Thank you Sesshomaru I hope you can understand…By the way...The girl you're with…What was her name again?"_

"Kagura Brooks Sir" Sesshomaru answered.

"_Ah yes Kagura, that wonderful young lady you introduced to me one year ago…You've changed a lot since then…" He smiled._

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and smiled. "Is that so..?" He joked.

"_Hahaha don't play with me my boy I know you too well. When I get better I would like to get to know this Kagura Brooks a little more. You've been hiding a prominent woman from me" He joked. "*Coughs uncontrollably once more* I'm sorry Sesshomaru, maybe_

_we can talk longer the next time we see each other…Okay?"_

"Alright André, I'll keep in touch"

"_Thank you my boy" He whispered as he hung up the phone._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru clicked his phone and placed it back on the table.

"Who was that?" Kagura asked.

"It was Mr. Lewis. He won't be able to attend my recital for health reasons. I just hope he gets better"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I could tell that he just doesn't have a terrible cough…"

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru's distraught face. She wanted to console him for she knew that André Lewis was like a father to him. She stood up and hugged him from behind. She grabbed his chiseled chest and laid her soft breasts on his back.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" She assured him.

Sesshomaru turned around and kissed her forehead. "He'll definitely like you" He smiled.

"What? That sounded wrong"

"I didn't mean that, he just wants to see you when he gets better, that's all" He pointed out.

"Aww that's sweet of him. I'll be looking forward to that occasion" She giddily said.

Sesshomaru held Kagura's arms and placed them off his body. "Now I have to go"

"What! Go where?" She pouted.

"I have to go practice" He said as he patted her nose with his finger.

"But you said –"

Sesshomaru kissed her lips to shut her up. "Go get dressed, I don't want Jaken to see you like this" He asked.

"Fine" She grunted.

She laid herself on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "I'll do it a little later…Okay? *Yawns* maybe when I wake up"

Sesshomaru walked towards the door and slowly exited the room. "Sweet dreams…My muse" He whispered.

* * *

Our next scene now starts at the home of Anrdré Lewis. He has been a captive in his own home for sometime because of his illness. His daughter would visit him from time to time, but even with her company, he still felt like an outcast in his own home.

(That boy) He smiled as he happily turned the page of the book he was reading. The silence of his room disappeared when he heard someone knocking on his door.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Sara opened the door slightly and peeped through the opening.

"Daddy, is it okay if I come in?" She asked.

Anrdré lowered his book and nodded.

"I'm here to deliver your Lunch daddy" Sara smiled. She sat right next to her father and placed the tray on his lap. "So…How've you been feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thank you my dear" André held his silver spoon and scooped some soup from his bowl.

"Well, since you look fine right now I'll just –"

"Wait Sara…" André blurted. "Can't you spend time with me…At least for now?" he begged.

Sara looked at her father and smiled. "Yes daddy, let me just remind the maids about your dinner alright?"

"Thank you Sara"

Sara stood up and kissed her father's forehead before leaving the room.

André watched his daughter leave the room before returning to his lunch.

He looked at his soup and smiled. "Sara, I hope that you'll be happy with your life" He whispered. Suddenly his vision started to fade. He held his head to focus his eyesight on his soup. "That was funny I thought I blacked out a moment – *Coughs wildly

and uncontrollably*"

He covered his mouth with his hands to cover the noise. But as he placed them down he saw an ample amount of blood on his hands.

(What's going on?)

The blood from his mouth unceasingly flowed out. He rolled off the bed and fell on the ground. "S-Sara…" He silently pleaded.

From outside Sara heard the clatter of the soup bowl and ran in the room.

"Daddy what's –"Sara froze when she saw her father lying on the ground, and reaching for help. "D-Daddy…? DADDY!"

**To Be Continued****…**

**End of Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

**To my dear readers,**

Hello dear readers of mine, I've finally updated. Sorry for taking sooo long I've been practicing for graduation…And yes I've finally graduated. I hope you're ready for **Chapter 15****…I** Wonder what happened to Mr. Lewis.~CIAO ^_^ I am now a graduate!


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Inuyahsa series…But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"_On the other line"_

*Sound Effects*

**More Lemon action in here hehe ^_^**

* * *

**What happened in Chapter 14:**

_(That boy) He smiled as he happily turned the page of the book he was reading. The silence of his room disappeared when he heard someone knocking on his door._

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

_Sara opened the door slightly and peeped on the opening. _

_"Daddy, is it okay if I come in?" She asked._

_André lowered his book and nodded._

_"I'm here to deliver your Lunch daddy" Sara smiled. She sat right next to her father and placed the tray on his lap. "So…How've you been feeling?" She asked._

_"I'm fine, thank you my dear" André held his silver spoon and scooped some soup from his bowl._

_"Well, since you look fine right now I'll just –"_

_"Wait Sara…" André blurted. "Can't you spend time with me…At least for now?" he begged._

_Sara looked at her father and smiled. "Yes daddy, let me just remind the maids about your dinner alright?"_

_"Thank you Sara"_

_Sara stood up and kissed her father's forehead before leaving the room._

_André watched his daughter leave the room before returning to his lunch._

_He looked at his soup and smiled. "Sara, I hope that you'll be happy with your life" He whispered. Suddenly his vision started to fade. He held his head to focus his eyesight on his soup. "That was funny I thought I blacked out a moment – *Coughs wildly and uncontrollably*" _

_He covered his mouth with his hands to cover the noise. But as he placed them down he saw an ample amount of blood on his hands._

_(Going on?)_

_The blood from his mouth unceasingly flowed out. He rolled off the bed and fell on the ground. "S-Sara…" He silently pleaded._

_From outside Sara heard the clatter of the soup bowl and ran in the room._

_"Daddy what's –"Sara froze when she saw her father lying on the ground, and reaching for help. "D-Daddy…? DADDY!"_

* * *

**Chapter 15: ****Will You…**

Tonight's the big night. Sesshomaru has been practicing, and creating music for months for this recital. If he successfully completes this recital without a scratch his name as the perfectionist prince will forever be engraved. His usual disposition before any

show would be confident and pompous, but. Tonight he felt like he wasn't prepared.

"Sesshomaru…? Why won't you sit down for a moment?" Kagura suggested.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagura and sat down next to her.

"Come on tell me…What's going on in your head? Maybe I can help" She suggested as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked at his muse and wrapped her shoulders with his arm. "It's just that…I'm starting to worry about Mr. Lewis" He shared. "I've never heard him to be a very sickly person…"

Kagura glanced at him and kissed his lips. "He'll be fine you've told me countless times that he's as strong as a horse so he'll be fine"

"I hope so…" He sighed.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Mr. King the theatre's packed, we will be starting in six minutes" A theatre employee reminded.

Sesshomaru nodded and waited for the employee to leave. "Well, here it goes" He stood up fixed his suit and dusted his shoulders. "So…How do I look?"

Kagura stood up and tightened his tie. "Wait, you're missing something" She pondered.

"Really? What am I missing?"

"This" Kagura grabbed the back of his neck and kissed his lips intensely.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"You're good luck kiss" She smiled. "Now get out there and break a leg" She happily said as she spanked his behind.

Sesshomaru looked at her before running out of the door. "I'll be seeing you" He smiled.

Kagura watched the love of her life go and sighed. "Do you're best…Dear"

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in behind the velvet curtains and started shaking. This was the first time he's been this nervous. The thought of André not being there was like a child's first school play without his parents. He looked at his hand and turned it into a

fist. (This is for you André hope you get better) He thought.

The velvet curtain slowly parted and revealed an audience with boredom and fatigue in their eyes. Sesshomaru looked at his audience and laughed in his mind.

(What am I afraid of? I'm Sesshomaru King for heaven's sake. I can handle this)

Sesshomaru stepped forward and scanned his audience. On one of the boxes, he found Kagura giving him a thumbs up and silently saying. "Good luck"

"My dear friends, guests, ladies, and gentlemen…Good evening" He started. "Good evening. Tonight I request all of you to please close your eyes, and let my music take you to a journey…A journey to the beautiful unknown"

Sesshomaru walked to the Grand piano, and sat down. He brushed his fingers on the keys, found his position and played until his heart's content. The audience is wooed by his music. Most of the audience closed their eyes and let the music take them to

their unique journey. Kagura kept her eyes on Sesshomaru and felt immense passion in each note. She couldn't imagine that she was his muse, that she was able to make him produce such wonderful and beautiful music. She looked down to the

orchestra and saw the audience finally smiling with their eyes shut.

(Humph, to close your eyes and take you to a journey…That was pure genius) She scoffed in her mind.

She looked at the audience once more and saw how relaxed and peaceful they were in their seats. She rested her back on the backrest of her seat and closed her eyes as well. But something wasn't right. When she closed her eyes she didn't feel at

peace. She felt like something was wrong. Instead of feeling at peace, she felt frightened. She quickly opened her eyes and vowed never to do that again.

(That was weird…) She thought. (Whenever he played at the apartment I got to sleep well. But why did it feel different) She watched Sesshomaru play on stage and smiled. (At least his nervousness disappeared)

Sesshomaru's recital lasted for two hours. And even after he bowed down in front of his audience he was rewarded with a standing ovation and hollers of an encore. Well, he couldn't refuse his fans and granted them with another one of his creations.

After hitting the last note of his encore piece he stood up and bowed down once again.

"Thank you very much for attending. I'll see you all once again"

* * *

He disappeared into the back stage and into his dressing room. He loosened his tie and plumped himself on the couch.

"Thank GOD that's over" He let out.

*Knock* *Knock*Kagura slightly opened the door and peeped through the opening. "Sesshomaru?" Kagura quietly hollered.

Sesshomaru sat up and fixed himself. Kagura beamed and glomped on him. "You were amazing" She complimented.

"Are you sure? I was petrified out there" He lied.

"Ha, someone's head is starting to fill up with air again" She joked. "So why are you still here?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean your public is waiting for you in the lobby and I'm sure you've got LOADS of interviews, parties and after parties to attend to" She pointed out. "So why aren't you preparing to leave?" She asked.

"I'm going to skip all of those events and go home" He answered. "We have to get up early"

"We? Early?" She chuckled. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just trust me"

"Can't you at least tell me what's going to happen?"

"Nope, it'll ruin the surprise"

"Aww come on" She pouted.

"Sorry that face, won't work with me tonight"

"FINE" She shrugged.

Sesshomaru laughed and kissed her wrinkled forehead. "Come on, Jaken's waiting for us at the back"

* * *

Our couple hid from the fans and ran to the back of the theatre. Jaken has been waiting for their arrival.

"Just in time Mr. King" Jaken opened the car's back door and lets our couple in. Once they were comfortably seated he closed the door shut, and drove home.

Kagura opened the mini fridge in the limo and took a bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses. She opened the bottle and poured into the glasses. She beckoned a glass to Sesshomaru. In turn, Sesshomaru took the glass and looked at her

suspiciously.

"Hmmm are you planning to make me drunk Ms. Brooks?" He joked.

"Not entirely" She smirked. "I just wanted to do a simple celebration, you know. To compensate the ones you're missing" She pointed out.

"Well then…" Sesshomaru lightly toasts the glasses. The sound of the glasses touching resounded in the limo.

Kagura was the first to drink. Sesshomaru looked into the champagne's golden color. His attention was caught in Kagura's luscious crimson lips, and quickly drank his share.

Kagura stopped drinking and giggled. "My, my, aren't we in a hurry"

"*Clears throat* S-sorry about that" He meekly apologized.

The silence suddenly broke with their laughter. Kagura felt happy and completely forgot that ill feeling she had in the theatre.

* * *

When they arrived home, Jaken jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the back door. Sesshomaru got out and gave a hand to his lady. Jaken opened the front door and let them in.

"We're finally home" He stated.

"*Yawns* Maybe I should get some shut eye. You did say that we needed to wake up early tomorrow" She reminded.

"Well then, sleep well…My muse" Sesshomaru gently kissed the back of her palm.

Kagura turned beet red and gradually lets her hand had slide. Sesshomaru looked at her until she vanished from his sight.

Jaken looked at Sesshomaru's face and smirked. "Ahhh I know that look"

Sesshomaru ignored him and kept his gaze on the stairs where Kagura vanished.

"Hmm it looks like Mr. King is going to try and propose" He smiled.

Sesshomaru suddenly lost his focus and slapped Jaken behind his head. "Shh don't say it out loud. She might hear you"

"Hoo, I've never seen you this way Mr. King" He hooted. "You've gone all out just to make this proposal perfect"

"I know…I want everything to be perfect…She's different from all the girls I've had a relationship with" Sesshomaru shared. "And that's what I love about her"

"Fortunately everything will be as you desired Mr. King. I've rented out the whole Jardin Botanique de Bordeaux. So you can relax and leave everything to Jaken" Jaken assured.

"Thank you Jaken" Sesshomaru left his servant and followed his muse to his room.

(Hmmm this is the first time I've seen Mr. King sure about a woman) Jaken thought.

* * *

When Sesshomaru opened the door to his room, he saw Kagura carefully undressing herself with her back facing him. She unzipped her gown and unveiled her delectable back. He felt his cock hardening in excitement. She knew that he was behind her

the whole time and loved to tantalize him. She unraveled her ebony locks and turned around.

"You like what you see?" She smirked.

Sesshomaru lets himself in and locked the door behind him. Kagura positioned herself on the bed and urged him to release his libido. Sesshomaru carelessly released himself from his garb and joined her.

"Fufufu, I guess that champagne worked" She joked.

Sesshomaru saw her perky body and tried to grab her breasts, but. Kagura stopped him and positioned herself on top.

"You're no the only one who gets to start it off" She growled.

She slid her hand into his underwear and started to rub his excited manhood. It was hard, and hot. She felt it trembling in her palms. She turned around and crouched lower. She took off his underwear and saw his cock stand in aggravation.

"My, my we have to tame this thing" She hooted as she tapped his manhood.

She held it with pride and leisurely licked its sides. Sesshomaru felt her tongue wrapping his dick. He grunted with every stroke of her skillful tongue. She could feel that he wanted more, his cock didn't lie. She stopped licking his dick and kissed the tip.

She slowly opened her mouth and slid his manhood in her mouth. He was a mouthful.

While Kagura was busy teasing his manhood, Sesshomaru on the other hand didn't want to miss out in the action. He opened his eyes and saw her lingerie drenched with her love juice and her pussy flaring for attention. He hugged her behind and dug

her womanhood in his mouth.

Kagura yelped in pleasure and looked at him.

"Don't stop…" He ordered.

Kagura smirked at continued enveloping his dick.

Sesshomaru wanted more of her. He lowered her lingerie for it was on the way. He licked deeper into her womanhood and stirred her insides. They were going at it that it made them lose control.

"I-I'm cumming" he whispered.

Kagura ignored his warning and kept injecting his cock in her mouth. Sesshomaru knew that she couldn't resist him and gave her a sample of what she'll be experiencing next. He penetrated her pussy with three fingers and started to drive them back

and forth. Kagura wanted it so badly that she hastened her mouth to make him cum.

Sesshomaru let out a low grunt and sprayed all over her face. They were exhausted, and yet they wanted more.

"*Huff* *huff* You just couldn't wait now could you? *huff*" He stated.

Sesshomaru and Kagura switched places. Her vulnerable, hot body was now below his. He separated her legs and saw her womanhood. It was pink, drenched and moaned for attention.

"S-stick it in me…" She pleaded.

"Not yet…" He smirked.

He shoved his three fingers once again in her womanhood and slowly moved it in and out. Kagura let out a lustful cry with every moment, and when Sesshomaru knew she was ready. He pulled out his fingers and positioned his cock in front of her pussy.

He gently rubbed the end of his cock on her cunt, and slowly penetrated it in.

Kagura moaned in pleasure. Sesshomaru thrusts himself deeper into her. He raises one of her legs, as she hugged his chiseled frame deeper. He kissed her perked nipple and bit eventually bit it. Kagura sensationally groaned, the penetration of his cock

in her, and her sensitive nipple being played with. It was too much for her to handle.

"K-Kagura I can't hold it any longer" Sesshomaru warned.

"It's alright *huff* you can shoot it inside me" She permitted.

"Here I go"

Sesshomaru thrusts his cock deeper and faster in her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to feel more of the sensation. A few more thrusts into her, Sesshomaru has finally released his load into her. She felt his hot thick load in her. They both fell on

the bed and tried to rest.

Sesshomaru looked at her and caressed her supple cheek. (You'll forever be mine…Future Mrs. Kagura King) He smiled in his mind.

* * *

The next day Kagura awoke from the chirping of the birds outside the terrace. She rubbed off her morning glory, stretched her arms and groggily looked at the room.

"Hmmm, Sesshomaru isn't here" (He must've had breakfast already) She thought.

She held the blanket against her chest and grinned. (We had sex yesterday…Real sex! It's just a good thing it wasn't one of my risky days yesterday) She happily thought.

She then turned her attention to the telephone on the bed side table.

"I should give Kagome a call" She said to herself.

She picked up the phone and started dialing. (I guess he wouldn't mind if I made an international call) She thought.

* * *

*Riing* *Riiing* Rii –* *Loud party music playing in the background*

"_Hello! It's your privilege to talk to the one and only Kagome 'party master' Higurashi!" Kagome hailed_.

"Kagome!" Kagura roared.

"_K-Kagura!" Kagome covered the phone and ordered Inuyasha to kill the music._

_The party guests stopped dancing and started to complain._

"_HEY WHAT'S THE BIG –?"_

"_Shhhh, Kagura's on the other line" She warned._

_She uncovers the phone and calmly talked to Kagura._

"_Ah, hi Kagura" She beamed. "So…What's up?"_

"What's up…? You tell me what's up?" She demanded. "I leave you in my house for a few days and this is how you take care of my home!"

"_What? Oh no, no, no, no, it's not what you think. The television was just in maximum volume and –"_

"_WOHOOO! THIS IS THE GREATEST PARTY EVER!" A drunk guest proclaimed as he accidentally broke the vase on the coffee table._

_(Oh shit) Kagome thought._

"What was that?" Kagura asked.

"_Ah, it was nothing, don't worry" She lied. "Kagura this isn't a good time so I better go BYE"_

_Kagome hung up and let out a breath._

"_What are we going to do now honey?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Ummm, do any one of you have super glue?" She meekly asked her guests._

* * *

Kagura slammed the telephone back and growled. "Damn it…Kagome"

*Knock* Knock* "Good morning" Sesshomaru beamed as he opened the door.

"Good morning to you too, dear" Kagura smiled.

Sesshomaru walked closer to her and kissed her nose. "Get dressed" He blurted.

"Dressed? What for?"

"I'm taking you around Bordeaux" He grabbed his fake glasses and puts them on.

"But…What about breakfast?" She asked.

"…Don't worry about that" He smirked.

Kagura was excited when she knew that Sesshomaru prepared a spectacular day for just the two of them. But when she saw that they were going to ride the scooter once again her stomach started twisting and turning.

* * *

"W-wait…We're going to ride on this thing again?" She said as she fearfully pointed at the Vespa.

"Yes" He smirked. "…Did you fall off the first time?" He asked.

"N-no"

"So there's no problem" He pointed out. "Now come on" He grabbed Kagura's helmet and tossed it to her direction.

Kagura grabbed the helmet and straps it on properly. Sesshomaru patted the scooter's seat and lured her to sit down. Kagura didn't have a choice and faced her fears. She sat behind Sesshomaru grabbed his waist and waited for the worst.

"You ready?" He jokingly asked.

Kagura fearfully nodded.

"Here we go!"

As Sesshomaru kicked the scooter's stand their adventure started. Kagura did her best not to close her eyes even if she wanted to. This time Sesshomaru drove smoothly so that he wouldn't scare Kagura half to death, but whenever he found the

opportunity to pull a little stunt he never hesitated.

* * *

*Screech* "We're here" Sesshomaru announced. He looked at Kagura to see if she was still breathing. "Are you still in one piece?" He joked.

"W-what do you mean in one piece?" She trembled. "I almost fainted back there" She roared.

Sesshomaru took of his helmet, set the scooter's stand and helped Kagura off the vehicle.

Kagura meekly took his gesturing hand as she cleared her mind from the frightful scooter ride. She tilted her head up to see where Sesshomaru was taking her.

"_Cat's maison Café__?" _ She whispered.

Sesshomaru got the door and entered the café. A husky woman who looked like she was around her fifties greeted them.

* * *

*Kling* *Kling*

_"Bonjour à vous deux"_ The waitress gleamed_. "__Tableau pour combien?__"_ She asked.

"_Une table pour deux ... Cathy__" _Sesshomaru answered.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, long time no see" Cathy beamed.

(Cathy? Who's Cathy, and how did she see through Sesshomaru's disguise?) Kagura thought.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, it's been three long years. What have you been doing?" Cathy questioned.

"I've been working" Sesshomaru said before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Gosh, you've been working your ass off" She chuckled. "Now on to the next subject…Who's this lovely lady sitting next to you?" She pointed.

"W-what?" Kagura tried to cover her reddened cheeks before Cathy could notice them.

"Don't be shy my dear, I meant everything I said" She assured. "So what do you do Ms…?"

"Oh, it's Kagura Brooks, ma'am"

"Tch, don't call me ma'am I'm not that old. Call me Cathy"

"Okay…Cathy" She murmured. "I used to work as a waitress myself"

"Ohoo, so we're in the same boat I see…Sesshomaru keep this one, I don't want her to end up like my Hilda. You hear me!" She warned.

"Y-yes Cathy"

"Okay then…Enjoy your meal. I've got hungry customers waiting"

*Kling* *Kling*

"Oh, another customer" She blurted. "See what I mean. Sesshomaru let's talk some other time okay?" Cathy grabbed a handful of menus and greeted the entering customers.

"…Hilda eh? Wasn't that the name of one of your ex's?" Kagura mentioned.

"Yep, Hilda was her granddaughter" Sesshomaru answered.

"Was?"

"Yep, HE is now known as Hans, the connoisseur" He shared.

(A HE!) "Okay Mr. King what's up with you and these past women you've been dating" She giggled.

"Don't remind me…" He said as his eyebrows twitched in regret.

"Ahh, that was the best thing I've ever eaten" Kagura proclaimed. "So…What do we do now?" She asked.

Sesshomaru threw the helmet towards her direction. "We're going to Rue Sainte-Catherine" He said as he strapped on his helmet.

"That sounds like a holy place" She mentioned. "Are you sure you're not trying to convert me?"

"Just get on!" Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and places her on the back seat. He started the Vespa's engine and zooms off to Rue Sainte-Catherine.

* * *

As they were approaching Rue Sainte-Catherine, Kagura couldn't take her eyes off the shops. An aisle of clothing shops, bag stores, and restaurants filled her eyes. She has never shopped in a place like this before and was afraid that she might go a

little overboard on her budget.

Sesshomaru parked his scooter and helped Kagura off. "Well here we are, Rue Sainte-Catherine, Bordeaux's shopping district"

"Wow, you do know how to please a girl" She scoffed.

She then waited for Sesshomaru to bring her to the next stop, but the thing is Sesshomaru just stood there waiting for her.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, it's just that, this time…I'll let you lead"

"But I don't know this place very well, what if we get lost?"

"You don't have to worry, if you're lost tell me. I'll lead us back in the district, I know this place" He assured.

"Alright then, let's get lost in Bordeaux" She joked.

Kagura grabbed his arm and dragged him around Rue Sainte-Catherine. They were a funny sight. To us, we know that under the goofy disguise, lied a very ingenious pianist, and the love of his life, but. If you were one of the locals they looked like a little

sister dragging her big brother around Rue Sainte-Catherine.

Our couple tirelessly entered and exited random alleys and stores. They tried different types of food, and grabbed some souvenirs for their friends back home. But before they leave Rue Sainte-Catherine, Sesshomaru had one more request.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. As He grabbed his phone in his pocket a small box accidentally fell. He quickly grabbed the box and sighed in relief.

(I don't' want her to see you…At least not yet) He said to the box.

He instead placed the box in his coat's pocket and answered the phone.

"Hello…?"

"_Mr. King, this is Jaken. The preparations are now complete. You may enter any time" Jaken pointed out._

"Thank you Jaken"

"Who was that?" Kagura asked.

"It's nothing…" Sesshomaru placed his phone back in his pocket and waited for Kagura outside the dressing room. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Kagura slowly pushed the curtains to the side and stepped out of the dressing room. Sesshomaru looked at her from head to toe and was enchanted. She wore a simple white halter top dress, with matching sandals. She looked like a goddess in front of

his eyes.

"How do I look?" She smiled as she twirled around to show Sesshomaru her dress.

"Perfect…" He whispered.

"Oh my, Sesshomaru, why did you change?" Kagura blurted.

"Why? What's wrong? Can't I be myself in front of my lady?" He questioned.

"It's not that…It's just that, what if the people will see you and –"

"It's dark out…Besides, I told Jaken to return the scooter back home"

"So are we done?"

"Nope, not yet"

"Then what's next?"

"That'll be my little secret" He shrugged.

"Oh come on" She pouted.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise any longer"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Good girl…Come on, let's go"

"But what about the clothes we're wearing? I also need to change and –"

"It's already been paid for" He mentioned. "I also want you to wear something extra with this beautiful dress you have" Sesshomaru gave a piece of cloth and smiled.

"A blindfold…? You're giving me a blindfold?"

"Yup, here let me put it on"

Sesshomaru tied the blindfold until Kagura couldn't see a thing.

"H-hey don't you dare leave me here" She reminded.

"Of course, why would I leave you?"

Sesshomaru firmly held her hand and carefully lead her to a car. Sesshomaru opened the car's back door covered Kagura's head.

"Watch your head you might accidentally bump the roof."

When they were safely seated inside the car, Jaken started the engine and rode off to the secret location.

* * *

"Don't scare me Sesshomaru"

"Don't you trust me Kagura?"

"Of course I do" She then tightly wrapped her arms on to his and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru caressed her head and kissed it. (Just a little longer…) He happily thought.

A few minutes later they arrived in the secret location. The car stopped in _Jardin Botanique de Bordeaux. _This tourist attraction would normally be packed with people, but. On this special night, Sesshomaru reserved the whole place.

Sesshomaru got out and assisted the blindfolded Kagura out of the car. He lead her deeper into the garden before revealing his little secret.

* * *

"We're here" He tenderly whispered in her eat.

He slowly took off the blindfold and held her shoulders. Kagura rubbed her eyes and cleared her vision.

"Okay Sesshomaru, I followed all the rules, not tell me where…We…Are…"

When Kagura opened her eyes, she saw the garden full of glimmering lights that contrasted with the flowers, water fountains that calmed the nerves.

"Beautiful…" She exclaimed.

Sesshomaru lifted her head to his direction and pecked her lip. "I know she is…"

Kagura suddenly blushed.

"S-Sesshomaru I –"

She was suddenly interrupted when a string quartet started playing in the background. The female singer signaled the couple to go to the center.

Sesshomaru took a step back, grabbed her hand, and bowed. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"B-but we didn't get to dance in your father's party, and because of that I forgot" She shyly confessed.

"Then I'll teach you once again…Just the two of us" He promised.

Kagura's disposition calmed and accepted his gesture.

The singer signaled to quartet to play the intro of the song as Sesshomaru and Kagura danced under the moonlight.

* * *

**I do not own this song. This song was made (I think) and sung by one of the best female Filipino singers (for me) Nina, you may search for the video in YouTube…It's an amazing song…**

_Fall for __you_

_By__ Nina_

_There's a right or wrong to know for everything_

___And the truth is somewhere written in between_

___But there's always something missing in the dark_

___There you'll find the true condition of the heart_

_Well, I can visualize the pieces of a dream,_

___And it's not as far away as it may seem_

___But if truth be told, it is you that holds the key_

___To the question that defines my destiny_

_[__chorus__]_

_I've been in love, a time or two_

_I've seen the world, when I'm with you_

___I wanna fly and spread my wings_

___I don't wanna cry, I wanna sing_

___I wanna live and take a chance_

___I'm not afraid to love again_

___I wanna fall, fall for you_

___And I want you to fall for me too_

_I've had plenty conversations with my heart_

___Coz I want this thing to work, not fall apart_

___So, I ask my heart how it can be so sure_

___And it answers me because your heart is pure_

_I have every expectation that is true_

___Coz my heart won't lie to me, much less to you_

___But if truth be told, it is you that holds the key_

___To the future that becomes our destiny_

_[__chorus__]_

_Unto the mountain snow that melts into the stream_

___My heart goes like a river to sea_

___To the heavens up above,_

___I pray to God our destiny is love_

_[chorus]_

* * *

Kagura survived yet another dancing lesson and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you Sesshomaru…For bringing me here…" She whispered. "I know I can be a handful…" She giggled.

Sesshomaru rested his hand on her back and brought her closer.

"I love you…" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too…" She said as she looked in his majestic golden eyes.

Sesshomaru stopped dancing and looked at his lady.

"…Kagura…?"

"…Yes Sesshomaru…?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget?" She chuckled. "I was new in the city, I thought that I wouldn't even last long…"

"But, you know…Bumping to you on that day, was the best thing that ever happened to me" He shared.

Kagura started blushing.

"I never knew that a sudden change in my routine life would make me this happy…And I want to keep it that way…"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Sesshomaru's trembling hand reached into his coat's pocket and held the box that was inside.

"Kagura…*Clears throat*…Will you…?"

"Will I what…?" She shyly asked.

"…Will you…?"

Suddenly they were interrupted when Sesshomaru's cell phone wildly rang.

Kagura let out a breath and laughed. "Now who could that be?"

Sesshomaru checked his phone and was shocked. "It can't be"

"Was it something that I said?" Kagura asked.

"No it's just…This number…Mr. Lewis only uses it when something isn't right and I –"

"Answer it…" Kagura blurted. "It's alright answer it"

Sesshomaru took her word and answered his phone.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Lewis?"

_"__S-Sesshomaru…" Sara trembled._

"Sara? What's wrong…Where's your father?"

_"__D-daddy…*Gasps* Daddy…Is dead" She cried._

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**End of Chapter 15**_

* * *

_**To my dear readers**_

_Oh my what a tragedy indeed__…I hope you're ready for __**Chapter 16**__….Oh I hate it when stories are about to end __**~Ciao ^_^**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Inuyahsa series…But I want to. ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

*Sound Effects*

"_Other line"_

**What's written in the letter**

* * *

**What happened in Chapter 15:**

_"__I never knew that a sudden change in my routine life would make me this happy…And I want to keep it that way…"_

_"__What do you mean?" She asked._

_Sesshomaru's trembling hand reached into his coat's pocket and held the box that was inside._

_ "Kagura…*Clears throat*…Will you…?"_

_"__Will I what…?" She shyly asked._

_"…__Will you…?"_

_Suddenly they were interrupted when Sesshomaru's cell phone wildly rang._

_Kagura let out a breath and laughed. "Now who could that be?"_

_Sesshomaru checked his phone and was shocked. "__It can't be"_

_"__Was it something that I said?" Kagura asked._

_"__No it's just…This number…Mr. Lewis only uses it when something isn't right and I –"_

_"__Answer it…" Kagura blurted. "It's alright answer it"_

_Sesshomaru took her word and answered his phone._

_"__Hello, Mr. Lewis?"_

_"__S-Sesshomaru…" Sara trembled._

_"__Sara? What's wrong…Where's your father?"_

_"__D-daddy…*Gasps* Daddy…Is dead" She cried._

* * *

_**Chapter 16: **__**One Last Goodbye**_

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. The words that Sara cried out echoed in his ear. Mr. André Lewis, Dead? It was impossible…But only impossible in Sesshomaru's mind.

"W-what?" Sesshomaru trembled.

_"__*Gasps* The doctors said that he experienced a stroke that caused him to have a heart attack…And after fifteen minutes he went flat line" Sara wailed. "They tried to revive him, but they just couldn't"_

"Calm down Sara" Sesshomaru advised.

(Sara!) Kagura Surprisingly thought.

_"__I still can't believe it…Why did he die? He isn't that type of person who gets sick. He's even strong for his age…Why did he have to die?"_

_Suddenly Naraku gently rubbed Sara's back and took the phone from her._

_"__Hello, Mr. King?"_

"Yes, Naraku?"

_"__Sara isn't feeling well today…Is it okay if she calls you again when she feels better?" He asked._

"Of course…I understand…"

_"__Oh…And Mr. King"_

"Yes, Naraku?"

_"__It would mean a lot to Sara and Mr. Lewis if you attended the funeral…Sara wanted Mr. Lewis' funeral as soon as possible..."_

"Okay Naraku…I'll be there as soon as I can"

_"__Very much appreciated Mr. King"_

* * *

Sesshomaru hung up and stared into nothingness.

"S-Sesshomaru…?"

Sesshomaru ignored Kagura's question.

"Sesshomaru is everything…"

Kagura instantly stopped speaking when she saw Sesshomaru suddenly in tears. This was the first time she has seen him cry in front o her, she thought that Sesshomaru would never show weakness to ANYONE, but. There he was, staring into

nothingness with tears flowing from his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and tried to put on a smile. "A…André…Died" He stuttered.

Kagura looked at the distraught Sesshomaru, and without hesitation wrapped her arms around him. She knew how André Lewis was like a father to him, his profession is made possible because of him, and to lose him on what was supposedly to be one

of the happiest days in his life, but. Hearing this tragic news? Was something he, couldn't muster.

Kagura tightened her grip around him for she felt his hot tears dripping on her shoulders. She wanted to console him, but she didn't know how. She didn't know the feeling of losing someone as close as her father, perish the thought.

"I'm sorry…" Was all she could ever say. "I'm sorry" And with every apologetic sound she brought him closer.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagura was doing her best. He embraced her back and silently cried his heart out.

* * *

On that night Sesshomaru opted to return back home. Kagura had no objections, and before you knew it they were on they were back in their apartment compound heading to their floor.

*Ding*

As the elevator door parted, nothing came out from the couple. They have been this silent since their flight from Bordeaux.

When they both reached their doors, only the sound of their keys chiming could be heard. The usual romantic aura of the hallway faded, and yet neither one of them complained.

* * *

Kagura entered her home without even looking at Sesshomaru. She knew he was in a lot of pain and wanted him to calm his mind. She was now alone; she warned Kagome that she will be home a little early and told her that if she sees her home in

disarray she will never let her watch over her house again. She looked at her clean home, and smirked.

"At least she kept the house clean" Or so she thought.

She looked at the coffee table and wondered why the vase Sesshomaru gave her looked funny. She walked towards the coffee able and slightly poked the vase. And in a blink of an eye it broke.

"KAGOME!" She controllably roared.

She cleared her mind and looked at her door.

(I hope he's fine…) She thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru threw his bag on the floor, grabbed a cold bottle of beer and stationed himself on the couch. He started to reminisce the good times he had with André. He remembered the first time he saw André

Sesshomaru was around twenty two when he asked André if he could sponsor him. Before Sesshomaru became the 'perfectionist prince' he was a penniless son with a passion for music. His father could never accept his profession, as a result Inutaisho

vowed to add him in his will. His father just couldn't see how music can bring in the money. Sesshomaru took to initiative to show his father that following one's passion will bring true happiness. All he needed was someone who had the same vision as

he did.

* * *

A young Sesshomaru waited in front of the Debacle Records building. He has been kicked out so many times by the security guards and was told that he was banned in the building for life. But Sesshomaru never gave up. He was determined that he will

have an audience with André Lewis. And on that winter morn, the unexpected happened.

Sesshomaru blew on his chilled palms and hugged his arms. He looked at his watch and scoffed. "Do they think that the cold will get to me…? HA" He mumbled.

"…Excuse me young man?" An elderly voice asked.

Sesshomaru looked up and was surprised to see André Lewis himself.

"Mr. Lewis" He jolted. "H-how did you…I-I mean…Shoot"

André looked at the confused Sesshomaru and chuckled. "Maybe all this cold wind is making your brain freeze…How about accompanying me to my office, and we'll get a nice cup of hot coffee no?" He smiled.

"T-thank you Mr. Lewis" Sashimi answered.

"Please…Call me André" He smiled.

This was the chance Sesshomaru had been waiting for. He didn't mind how André acted, for all he knew he thought André was a very busy man and didn't have time for a speck like him. Sesshomaru proudly marched behind André and mocked the guards

with his eyes.

When they entered André Lewis' office, André asked Sesshomaru to sit down and enjoy a cup of coffee with him.

"Would you like sugar with that my boy?" André asked.

"Oh, no thank you…I like mine strong"

André took a sip of his coffee and let out a breath. "Ah, nothing like a hot cup of coffee to warm one's heart…Don't you agree?"

Sesshomaru grabbed his cup and tried to sip, but stopping his hand from shaking with anxiety was hard enough.

Sesshomaru puts down his cup and glared at André. "Mr. Lewis" He said.

"Haha, I've already told you my boy, call me André"

"*Clears throat* Sorry…André" He murmured. "I'm here to –"

"Don't say it" André interrupted. "I know that you've been trying to have an audience with me…I can see you through my window you know" He chuckled.

Sesshomaru shuts up.

"That's the reason why I brought you here" André added. "I can see that you have the determination and the spirit to do great thing with music. If being thrown out more than a dozen times by my security isn't enough what will?" He joked.

"T-thank you Mr. –"

"Tut, tut now don't waste time. There's the baby grand" He pointed. "Now please enlighten me" He asked.

Sesshomaru walked up to the baby grand, sat down, closed his eyes…And played.

When Sesshomaru hit the last key the room fell silent. He was afraid that his piece was mediocre and almost gave up. But the sound of André's applause, made him realize that he must've done something right.

"Bravo my boy, bravo" André cheered. "What was that piece called?"

Sesshomaru shyly turned around and smiled uneasily. "I'm Sorry Mr. Lewis, but I haven't thought of any"

"Well its fine…By the way what is your name?" André asked.

"S-Sesshomaru King Mr. Lewis"

"Ah that King's song…Well then, Sesshomaru my boy see you tomorrow" He blurted.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes my boy you won me over. You have extraordinary talent, and I would love to share it to the world"

"Thank you Mr. Lewis you won't regret it" Sesshomaru beamed as he raced to the door.

"Oh and Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Mr. Lewis"

"…Please call me André" He asked.

"Of course…André"

* * *

And after that faithful meeting Sesshomaru became the most popular pianist of today. He couldn't have done it without the help of André Lewis, but today his savior, his father figure has passed on.

Sesshomaru raised his beer bottle, and brought out a thin smiled. "This is for you…André" He whispered.

* * *

"I am standing out here at Saint Eusebius cemetery and what seems to be one of the greatest losses in the decade. About two days ago André Lewis died from a heart attack. André Lewis was known to be one of the best tycoons for almost three

decades. He own one of the largest record studios known as Debacle Records, and proud owner of the Natalie Soleil Grande Theatre. People are taking it hard, but not as hard as his daughter Sara Lewis…" A reporter announced.

* * *

Inside the cemetery Kagura uncomfortably sat down on one of the pews in the chapel. She didn't know anyone in that room, but she wasn't there to mingle with the upper crowd. She was there to console the love of her life for he has lost someone who

was a father to him.

Kagura looked at her left and right and saw that only Sara was heart broken. She shed never ending tears from her eyes, she needed someone to hold her, but no one was there. Naraku was too busy guarding the front door and Sesshomaru has been

talking to some of André's business partners. There was only one thing Kagura can do.

(I know I'll regret this but…) She stood up from the pew and sat next to Sara.

Sara looked at her with her teary eyes and tried to look tough.

"I'm sorry…" Kagura whispered. "I know it's hard for you but you'll learn how to get by…" She assured.

Sara wiped her tears and looked the other way. "How would you know?"

"Because…Sesshomaru will be here for you…I'll be here for you" She said.

Sara looked up and looked at her surprisingly. "W-what?"

"I know that we've gotten on the wrong foot in the past. But the past is past we can't change that" Kagura shared. "And besides…I can't bare it to see you this way" Kagura gave Sara a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

Sara kindly refused and smiled. "No, I'm fine…And thanks for keeping me company" She murmured.

"No prob!"

"You know…I just hope you can last long with him…I mean considering the circumstances" Sara blurted.

"What circumstances?"

"With my father gone the companies he left will need someone who can take control…And guess who's on top of the list?"

"Sesshomaru…So?"

"Correct, and with him being the boss of everyone he won't have a lot of free time. I'm also wondering how his new status will make you feel"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with such a domineering status, what will that make you? You can't handle the world he's in my dear" Sara added.

"You're joking right?"

"Am I? Trust me dear, I've been in countless relationships with men who can't keep up with me…They suddenly disappear. They are somewhat excess weight I didn't need…If you catch my drift" She smirked.

Sara suddenly perked up and walked towards the people huddling in front of Sesshomaru.

"Well thanks for the talk…I finally felt lighter" She smiled.

(Don't let her words get to you Kagura…She's just playing with you)

* * *

Or so she thought. By the time André Lewis' body was buried his will was put to use. And sure enough Sesshomaru handled André's empire. Most of André's investors thought that, that move was preposterous. However Seashore being a person who

hated to look weak took the initiative to handle the empire. And when he was seated as the president of all the companies André used to handle was put on his shoulders, Kagura was like a blur to him. He promised that when he gets use to his new

schedule he will spend time with her, but. It seems like he never had the time. Kagura understood this and lets it pass. But as time progressed, her patience dropped, and the feeling of being excess weight for him is taking it's toll.

* * *

_"__Boy, he sure is pretty busy" Kagome pointed out. "Have you found any work yet?" She asked._

"Sadly no, but I still wonder if he still thinks about whenever he works"

_"__Hmmm, I'm sure he'll find time"_

"That's what he always says…" Kagura murmured.

_"__Kagura I-"_

_"__Kagura Grandpa needs help at the back, could you please assist him?" Kagome's mother suddenly blurted._

_"__Kagura I'm sorry I have to help my Grandfather, I'll call you again okay Bye?" Kagome said before she hung up the phone._

* * *

Kagura threw the phone on the couch and looked at the ceiling. "Now what…?"

She looked at her laptop and noticed that she had an unread message. She grabbed the laptop and read the message, suddenly her eyes widened in excitement.

"I passed…" She whispered.

* * *

That night a very tired Sesshomaru entered his limo and headed home.

"Home, Mr. King?" Jaken asked.

"Yes Jaken…Man am I tired"

"I could imagine Mr. King, it's like they're demanding you for too much. I mean how can they make you work a load that seemed to be accomplished in three months?" Jaken exclaimed.

"Because it is worth three months" Sesshomaru answered.

"Mr. King you're pushing yourself too hard I mean –"

"I'm doing this for a reason Jaken…I want to spend time with her. I've been busy for the past month and I want to spend time with her"

"…Ms. Brooks I presume?"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru smiled.

* * *

When Sesshomaru got to the apartment complex he was excited to tell Kagura that he is hers for three months. By that time he should have proposed, but something else was in Kagura's mind.

When Sesshomaru got off the elevator he saw Kagura right in front of him.

"K-Kagura? Where are you going this late at night?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was about to visit you, but I guess I don't need to leave now do I?" She sighed.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and noticed that something was bugging her mind.

"Is there anything wrong Kagura?" He asked.

"…I'm…"

"Your?"

Kagura looked the other way to hide her face.

"Oh come on Kagura you can tell me anything" He smiled. "Besides we –" Sesshomaru suddenly stopped when he saw Kagura in tears.

"I'm leaving..." Kagura whispered.

"Leaving? Where?" He asked.

"To Paris…"

"Paris? What business do you have in Paris?"

"I should've told you…About a month ago I enrolled in Pommelraie School of Culinary Arts…And I passed with a scholarship and everything. They're even willing to fly me there to Paris" She cried.

"Then what seems to be the problem? This is good news we must celebrate" He beamed. "When are you leaving?"

"…Three days from now…And I won't be back for five years" She shared.

(Two days?) Sesshomaru's three month plan with Kagura suddenly shattered, but he wasn't going to give up. "It's alright" He scoffed. "I can always visit you in Paris –"

"That's just it…I don't want you to…" She confessed.

"What?"

"I really want to get a better job Sesshomaru, and with you distracting me…I don't think I can focus…I'm sure you can understand"

"But Kagura –"

"Besides, without me hanging around you so much you won't have a hard time with your job" She said as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Without you? Kagura…What do you mean…?"

"It's over between us Sesshomaru…She was right" She whispered to herself.

"Does this mean…?"

"Yes Sesshomaru…I'm breaking up with you"

This was the first time Sesshomaru became the dumpee. He didn't know that this is how it felt like. He didn't know that it would hurt this much.

Sesshomaru held her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Why? Tell me Kagura….Why?"

"I'm scared…" She cried. "I know it's as stupid reason, but I can't do this…I can't keep up with you…You're doing so well with your new life, and I might just slow you down…So please, I hope you can understand"

Sesshomaru lets go of her shoulders and looked down. (So…This, was all my doing?) He then looked up and saw Kagura trying her best to hold her tears. He gently held her cheek and smiled. "Sorry…I can't"

"Please Sesshomaru…If you do love me you must accept my decision…I don't want to hurt you in the long run" She confessed.

Kagura shrugged Sesshomaru to the side and ran back into her apartment. Sesshomaru tried to run after her, but she was too quick. She slammed the door behind her and locked it with ease.

Sesshomaru just stood there. He didn't want to pester her any longer, but he knew that there was one thing he can only do.

(Before she leaves in the third day…I will ask her to marry me) He swore.

* * *

Sesshomaru thought he had enough time to prepare to ask Kagura to marry him, but on the next day he found something that he didn't expect.

"Jaken I'll be down soon" Sesshomaru announced.

"_Yes Mr. King I'll be out there with the limo"_

Sesshomaru turned the intercom off and stepped out. He thought that he will be seeing Kagura as well, but instead he saw a note in front of his door. He picked it up, opened it, and read the contents.

* * *

**Sorry Sesshomaru, but I lied to you last night****…I'm actually leaving today. Please don't get angry, I just didn't want to see how you would react with me leaving. I've had a wonderful time being with you…And I've never regretted bumping you**

**on that day either. You were my first…And I was hoping it to be the last, but now I see that I'm too weak to even try to fix our relationship…You're better off with someone better than me. I hope that you can understand. I've always loved you**

**Sesshomaru…That's why I have t let you go…Thanks for everything.**

* * *

Sesshomaru dug into the envelope and saw the necklace he gave her during the time they were stuck in the Ferris wheel. He couldn't believe that he was there standing, and not chasing his muse. He threw the paper aside and ran to the stairs. The

elevator will be slower and if he didn't take the stairs he might not be able to see her.

* * *

In the airport Kagome stood by as she saw Kagura boarding her flight.

"KAGURA I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU OKAY?" She hollered.

Kagura looked at her friend and waved with a smile. She gave her ticket to the counter and entered the plane.

* * *

A few minutes later Sesshomaru entered the airport and looked for Kagura.

"KAGOME!" He barked.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome stuttered. "What are you doin –?"

"Where is she?" He blurted. "Where is Kagura?"

Kagome looked out of the window and saw Kagura's plane take off. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru…But you're a little late" She whispered.

Sesshomaru looked out of the window with a distraught heart. He reached in to his coat's pocket and held the box he carried for so long. "…I was…Too late…" He whispered to himself.

* * *

**To be Continued****…**

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

**To my dear readers**

**Hold on to your seats FOLKS coz you have to be ready for the last chapter ~CIAO ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

*Sounds Effects*

"_On the other line"_

* * *

**What happened in Chapter 16:**

_**Sorry Sesshomaru, but I lied to you last night**__**…I'm actually leaving today. Please don't get angry, I just didn't want to see how you would react with me leaving. I've had a wonderful time being with you…And I've never regretted**_

_**bumping you on that day either. You were my first…And I was hoping it to be the last, but now I see that I'm too weak to even try to fix our relationship…You're better off with someone better than me. I hope that you can understand.**_

_**I've always loved you Sesshomaru…That's why I have t let you go…Thanks for everything.**_

_Sesshomaru dug into the envelope and saw the necklace he gave her during the time they were stuck in the Ferris wheel. He couldn__'t believe that he was there standing, and not chasing his muse. He threw the paper aside and ran to the stairs. The elevator will be_

_slower and if he didn't take the stairs he might not be able to see her._

_In the airport Kagome stood by as she saw Kagura boarding her flight._

"_KAGURA I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU OKAY?" She hollered._

_Kagura looked at her friend and waved with a smile. She gave her ticket to the counter and entered the plane._

_A few minutes later Sesshomaru entered the airport and looked for Kagura._

"_KAGOME!" He barked._

"_S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome stutte__red. "What are you doin –?"_

"_Where is she?" He blurted. "Where is Kagura?"_

_Kagome looked out of the window and saw Kagura's plane take off. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru…But you're a little late" She whispered._

_Sesshomaru looked out of the window with a distraught heart. He reached in to his coat's pocket and held the box he carried for so long. "…I was…Too late…" He whispered to himself._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Reuniting with my Muse**

On that faithful day Sesshomaru faced defeat. From the surface it seemed like he forgot all about Kagura, he wasn't smiling as much, he returned to his cold like character in front of people. But, inside him inside his very heart and soul… he longed for her.

You could see it in his actions. Lack of sleep, staring into nothingness, heck he couldn't even write a decent composition for months. This was the opportunity Sara needed to get back with Sesshomaru. She made him believe that the pain Kagura caused

will be better if she healed them. Stupidly Sesshomaru fell for Sara's trick. And, two years later…They were seen in Paris. About to be wed in a week.

We see the couple sitting next to each other scanning at flowers for the wedding.

"Oooh, what about these flowers Sesshomaru?" Sara asked. "Don't you think that Fleur de Lis and Dahlias will compliment each other for the flowers girls?"

(Dahlias…?) Sesshomaru thought. He then remembers the first time he knocked on Kagura's door. The first time he gave her a house warming present…Dahlias in a white vase.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Sara questioned.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his gaze and looked at Sara. "I'm sorry…What was that?"

"Never mind" She scoffed.

Suddenly they heard someone knocking at the door.

*Knock* Knock* *Knock*

"Come in" Sesshomaru hollered.

"_Bonjour mon __Petite fleur__"_ The woman greeted.

"Ah, Noelle long time, no see!" Sara stood up and hugged her friend.

"I'm so happy for you! I can't believe that you're finally going to tie down to one man" Noelle joked.

"Oh shut it Noël…Oh I forgot to introduce to you my future man…Sesshomaru King. Sesshomaru this is my dear friend Noelle Pommelraie, she's going to do our cake" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Noelle" He smiled. (Pommelraie? Where did I hear that name from…?)

"Oh I'm sorry Sara dear, I can't make the cake for you" Noelle apologized. "As you can see even though I want to move thing s around, I can't do anything about my schedule. That's why I'm going to introduce to you the best student in my class. She

knows how to work in the kitchen, and she's good in the pastry business" She pointed out.

"Really! Who could that be?" Sara sarcastically asked

.

"Pshaw, don't be so modest Sara. It was because of you we found that diamond in the rough" Noelle exclaimed. "You may enter now my dear" Noelle hollered.

The pastry chef entered the room. When she walked in Sesshomaru was surprised to see his muse.

"K-Kagura…?" He whispered.

Yes it was her. The muse that left him heart broken two years ago, her looks changed a little. The long ebony lock that used to linger in his fingers is cut short until the length of her chin. But her red eyes, those piercing red eyes that used to stare in his

golden orbs were still the same. Her beauty fluttered in his eyes, he was in love.

"Yes Chef?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura, you'll be baking the cake of Ms. Lewis and Mr. King for their wedding" Noelle instructed.

Kagura looked to the side and saw Sesshomaru in awe.

"Sesshomaru?" She said.

"…Wait…You three know each other?" Noelle asked.

"Only a little" Sara answered. "So Kagura, how have you been these past two years?" She asked.

"I'm doing great thank you" Kagura blankly answered.

"You should be you know?" Noelle pointed out. "She was the reason why you're in my school"

"What?"

"Yep that's correct" Sara blurted. "You helped me when I needed someone the most, so I owed you one" She smiled.

"It's a good thing she recommended you in my school. And don't worry Sara, she's been doing great" Noelle pointed out.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He couldn't believe that Kagura is standing in front of him. Kagura expects that Sesshomaru would be mad that she left him for a stupid reason. But in reality, he still yearns for her.

"Anyway, Kagura, discuss the cake with Sesshomaru for a while. I gotta catch up with Noelle"

"But –"

"No buts Sesshomaru, I've been planning almost everything for our wedding, you have to do some work as well" She sneered.

"Okay then, that's settled. Kagura I'll leave it to you okay?"

"Yes chef"

"Oh and Kagura"

"Yes chef?"

"Remember…The customer is always right" Noelle reminded.

"Yes chef…"

"Okay then, we'll leave you two alone now _au revoir_"

Sara and Noelle instantly left the room. Kagura sat across Sesshomaru and grabbed her notebook.

* * *

"Alright, Mr. King, how do you want your cake to look like?" Kagura asked.

"…How have you been?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura looked at her notebook and doodled on a page. "…Fine…I guess" She whispered.

"You know Kagura I've –"

Kagura banged the pencil on the table and tore off the page she doodled on. "I'm sorry Mr. King where were we?" She turned to another page and sat her pencil on the paper.

Sesshomaru ignored her question and asked something else. "I see that you cut your hair" He pointed out.

"Yeah…I just thought of trying it out"

"Well…It suits you…You look beautiful" He complimented.

Kagura started to blush. Her reddened cheeks could be seen because of her shortened hair. Sesshomaru noticed it too and reached for her free hand. Kagura noticed his hand inching closer to hers, and quickly placed her hand on her lap.

"Mr. King…"

"Yes Kagura?" He answered.

"Please, concentrate" She asked. "Now, tell me…How do you and your FIANCÉ want your cake to look like?" She asked.

Sesshomaru froze when Kagura pointed out the obvious. He no longer had Kagura in his grasps. He remembered that he was about to get married in a week with a woman he loved not even half heartedly. He was hurt when Kagura broke up with him,

and Sara. Sara was there willing to restart their relationship. He was alone, and wanted someone to keep him company.

Sesshomaru ignored Kagura's question and fell silent. Kagura continued to doodle on a page in her notebook and waited for an answer.

All of a sudden Kagura stopped doodling and stared at Sesshomaru.

"S-Sesshomaru…?" She murmured.

Sesshomaru looked up and waited for Kagura's question.

"You know…? I'm very happy for you…" She lied.

(What!) Sesshomaru thought. He stared into her eyes and knew she was lying.

"I wish you the best with Sara" She said as she put on a fake smile.

"You're lying!" Sesshomaru blurted.

"What are you talking about? I'm truly –"

Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and hugged Kagura. Kagura was stunned when Sesshomaru reacted. She thought that he had moved on with their relationship, she thought that without her everything would turn for the better. Then why is he hugging

her? Why does he still feel a passion for her even though he's about to get married.

"Kagura I –"

"Please…Let me go…" She begged.

Sesshomaru was stunned by her request. He slowly lets go of he, and sat himself back down. He looked at his muse and saw her in the verge of tears.

"Why…? CANT'T YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT ME?" Kagura cursed. "It would be better if you did…I could've destroyed tour reputation if you were still with me" She cried.

Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled. "…Because…You're my muse" He pointed out. "After you left I couldn't stop thinking about you…I couldn't think straight, eat right, or even sleep properly when you said that I was better off with someone better"

Kagura wiped her tears as Sesshomaru held her chin.

"You were the best Kagura…And I couldn't ask for anyone else" He shared.

Kagura wiped her tears once again and smiled.

(At least I get to see her smile once again)

"…I'm stupid…" Kagura scoffed. "We can't go back to the way we were" She silently said.

"Kagu –"

Sesshomaru was interrupted when Sara and Noelle bursts in the room.

* * *

"Oh Sara, I missed you so much" Noelle beamed.

"Well it's a good thing I'll be here for a while, so when you want to hang out just give me a call" Sara pointed out. "Now Kagura, did Sesshomaru cooperate with the cake decorations?" Sara asked.

"S-sorry Ms. Lewis but –"

"I told her to surprise us…" Sesshomaru intruded. "I couldn't make up my mind so I told her to surprise us"

"Wonderful" Sara gleamed. "Now let's go Sesshomaru, we still have lots of things to do" Sara pointed out.

"….Yeah"

"Well then Noelle, Kagura we hope that you'll make our cake as wonderful as possible. Thanks again Noelle"

"No problem Sara" She waved.

Sesshomaru walked out of the room with Sara. His body followed his fiancé but his eyes were glued to Kagura. He knew that he still had feelings for her, and he knew that she did too. But the fact that he will get married in a week, changed everything.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Sara got out of the meeting place and were ravaged by a flock of paparazzi.

"Sara, Sara how does it feel getting married to one of the hottest bachelors around?" A paparazzo asked.

"Oh well you know…The luckiest girl alive" She beamed.

"Sara rumors say that your wedding will be broadcast live? Am I right?" Another paparazzo asked.

"Right as rain" She giggled. "I couldn't invite all of my fans so I arranged for the press to make a live coverage so that they can enjoy as well"

"Is it also true that you'll be celebrating your matrimony in the famous Notre Dame Cathedral?"

"Correct again" She answered.

(Back to this again huh?) Sesshomaru thought. (My life in the glitz and glamour has finally returned) He sarcastically thought.

* * *

The couple bumped into so many fans, and paparazzi. And by the time they got back to their hotel, it was already dark.

"Uhmm Sesshomaru?" Sara asked.

"What is it Sara?"

"Is it okay if I go to the lobby for a little while? I think I forgot something"

"Okay…Take care…Oh and Sara"

"Yes…?"

"…I love you" Sesshomaru flavorlessly said.

"Ughh! Sesshomaru, I already know that, so stop saying that all the time. It's getting annoying" She scoffed. "Okay then bye, I'll be back"

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded. (…I really am stupid) He thought.

* * *

All the while Sesshomaru thought that Sara went down to the lobby. But little did he know that she went three floors down and entered a different hotel room.

*Ding dong* the room's doorbell rang.

The stranger in the room looked in the peep hole and saw Sara standing in front of the door.

"She's finally here" He whispered.

He unhooked the door and let her in. Sara entered the room with a big smile on her face and gave the stranger a passionate kiss.

"Everything seems to be falling into place my dear Naraku" She hooted.

Naraku locked the door and hugged Sara tightly. "You're plan is working my dear" He kissed her forehead and pecked her lips. "That's why I love you"

"Is that the only reason?" She pouted.

"Of course not" Naraku hooted. "I love you because I just do"

"Say that to me again" She requested.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Man I wish that the wedding is tomorrow" She said. "I want to quickly divorce that sucker and grab the stash my idiot father left him" She sneered. "Oh Naraku, I wish we can finally have the life we have dreamt"

"In time Sara…In time" He assured.

* * *

A week has finally passed and the Notre Dame Cathedral is packed with distinguished guests, family and friends, and last but not the least the media.

* * *

Twenty minutes before the ceremony starts Inuyasha wanted to have a word with his older brother.

"Oh Inuyasha it's you…Aren't you with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nah, she said she didn't feel very well" He lied.

The truth is Kagome couldn't accept that Sesshomaru was going to marry Sara. She knew that Sesshomaru could've gone his way and follow Kagura to Paris, but he didn't.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't normally say this but…You can count on me…As a brother, and as your best man. Whatever stupid decisions you might suddenly think I'll be there to help" Inuyasha gestured.

"So…You knew huh? You knew that I saw Kagura the past week"

"Well Kagome would not keep her mouth shut about that" He shared. "But tell me Sesshomaru…Are you seriously happy to stay with someone if you knew there was someone better waiting for you out there?"

"Are you saying that Sara isn't good enough for me?" Sesshomaru snarled.

Inuyasha shuts up.

"I know that Sara and I had difficulties back then. Yes I broke up with her once, but that was the past. I even did my best to work things out with her"

"…But not with Kagura…?" Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru turned numb when Inuyasha said this. Why did he give up on her so easily? He could've disobeyed her and brought her back in his arms. Then why didn't he fight for her? If she made him feel such happiness he has never felt, then why did

he let her go so easily?

Inuyasha patted his brother's shoulder and sighed. "Well whatever…I still got your back even after you marry Sara"

Inuyasha then walked out and left Sesshomaru in the room.

(…I really am stupid) Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

In the reception hall Kagura was too busy fixing Sesshomaru and Sara's wedding cake. She didn't have time to watch the ceremony with her colleagues in the reception hall.

"Kagura" A colleague stormed in the kitchen. "Stop fixing that, it already looks perfect. Now come on let's watch the wedding"

"Sorry Asad, but I want to make it look this way before they get here" She answered.

"Okay then…" Asad left Kagura in the kitchen.

Kagura of course lied to Asad. The only reason why she cooped herself up in the kitchen is to not see the man she loves marry another woman. Yes she's the one who ended their relationship, but she regretted doing so.

* * *

*The cathedral doors open, and the wedding march song is played*

Sara proudly carried herself with grace across the aisle. Everyone looked at the beautiful bride. Her friends and family, the guests, the media, and most of all her adoring fans watched her every step.

Sesshomaru watched her as she headed towards the altar. This was the day he was supposed to feel like the luckiest man alive. And yet whenever he sees his bride to be. He imagines his muse being the one in the wedding garb.

When Sara reached Sesshomaru in the altar, the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the bond between Ms. Sara Lewis, and Mr. Sesshomaru King" The priest announced.

Thousands watched as these two couples tie the knot.

* * *

"Oh I can't believe Kagura is missing this" Yetta hooted.

"Well we can't stop her. Whenever you tell her to create something she'll surprise you because the result will be something better than you expected" Asad gleamed.

Kagura did her best to block the sound of the ceremony in her head, but as the time progressed her heart started beating faster.

(Aren't they done yet?) She painfully thought. (I just wanted to get this over with... That's all)

* * *

"Now the presentation of the rings" The priest announced.

The ring bearer walked up to the priest and presented them. Sara took one, and Sesshomaru followed.

"Do you Sara Lewis take Sesshomaru King to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do" She quickly answered as she looked at the cameras.

"And do you Sesshomaru King take Sara Lewis to be your wife?"

Sesshomaru stared at the ring he was holding, and then at Sara. "Sara…Do you love me?" He silently asked.

Sara ignored his question and kept staring at the cameras. "Come on Sesshomaru, answer there are tons of people watching" She grumbled back.

Sesshomaru once again looked at the ring and chuckled. "….I really am stupid"

He unveiled Sara from her veil and slightly pecked her cheek. He opened her palm and placed the ring inside. "I'm sorry Sara…" Sesshomaru said as he closed her palm.

(Humph, so this is what he wants to do) Inuyasha thought.

"What are you doing?" She uttered. "SESSHOMARU?" She roared.

"What's this?" A camera asked as he focused his camera on Sara and Sesshomaru.

"Y…You're leaving ME?" She cried.

"I 'm sorry –"

Sara was enraged and slapped Sesshomaru. "*Thwack*DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" She roared.

Sesshomaru held his stinging cheek and bowed in front of Sara. "I wish you the best Sara" He then looked at the people and bowed down. "I'm sorry for wasting your time"

Sesshomaru stood up and ran out from the cathedral.

* * *

"What's this?" A reporter from outside asked. "Is Sesshomaru King abandoning Sara in the altar?"

Sesshomaru ignored the people outside and hopped in the limo.

"He is! He is!" He roared. "COME ON YOU IDIOT FOLLOW THE LIMO!" The reporter roared at the camera man.

The limo passed through the busy streets of Paris. The roads are packed full of cars and it tested Sesshomaru's patience.

* * *

"JAKEN" He roared.

"I'm sorry Mr. King, but the cars aren't moving, I can't do anything" Jaken confessed.

"Damn it" He grumbled. "And tell me again why you're here?" He asked.

"Hey now hey now, little brother has a back up plan" Inuyasha shared.

"A plan?"

Inuyasha dug into his pocket and took out a comb. He smoothened out his hair and twitched whenever the teeth were caught in tangles.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Remember when I told you I got your back?" He reminded. "Well I'm helping you out…So quit looking stupid there and take off your pants"

"Excuse me?"

"Just trust me bro, just this once?"

Sesshomaru sighed and bonked his brother's head with his fist. "Alright, but if you're planning something funny I'll –"

"Don't worry…Let me just make one phone call" Inuyasha added.

Back in the reception hall Kagura cooped herself in the kitchen. The cake looked marvelous, and yet she kept tinkering on the pastry to fill up her time. The silence suddenly broke when she heard her cell phone ring.

* * *

*Riing* *Riii –*

"Kagome how many times do I have to tell you not to bother me when I'm working?"

"_Don't argue with me now Kagura" Kagome roared. "Are you watching this!"_

"I don't have time to watch my client's wedding I have to finish to finish their –"

"_Just shut up and watch!" Kagome growled._

"F-fine…"

Kagura walked out of the kitchen and saw her colleagues' eyes glued on the television.

"W-what's going on here?" Kagura asked.

"S-Sesshomaru left Sara in the altar…" Yetta answered.

"And he fled in his limo…" Asad added.

"Why? And where is he heading?" Kagura asked.

"_He's headed to see you" Kagome shrilled._

Kagura placed the phone back up and asked. "But, why?"

"_I don't know! Maybe it's because –"_

"H-hey someone's getting out of the car!" Asad interrupted.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru? We just want a moment of your time please?" A reporter begged.

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could from the reporters. The reporters chased him around Paris and when he was trapped in an alley there was no escape.

"Sesshomaru *huff* *huff* Sesshomaru wait –"

"You guys are so gullible" Inuyasha smirked. "You've been following the wrong guy this whole time"

"Wait if you're not Sesshomaru…ARGHH WE'VE BEEN TRICKED!" A reporter cursed.

"_That idiot…" Kagome whispered._

* * *

Kagura hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket. Kagura knew it in her heart that Sesshomaru is heading his way to see her. Her heart started to race because she knew that he still wants her.

"KAGURA!" A voice suddenly roared.

Everyone in the reception turned their heads to the door and saw Sesshomaru in his disguise. He walked in the middle of the room and caught his breath.

"Everyone…Out" He breathed. "I SAID OUT" He barked.

Everyone in the room fled out. Kagura thought that this was the chance to escape.

Sesshomaru firmly grabbed Kagura's arm. "Except for you" He ordered.

A few seconds later the two of them were alone in the room. Sesshomaru held on to her trembling hand. Kagura did her best to look away, and break from his hold.

"W-what are you…What are you doing here?" She stuttered. "Shouldn't you be back there? You're wasting your time here –"

"STOP THAT" He begged. "Can't you see that I want to be with you?"

Kagura stopped herself from breaking free and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I don't care about my reputation; I don't care if I don't have to work in this business again…As long as I know you're mine…"

"…You're an idiot…" She scoffed. "…I'm still yours" She whispered. "I was so stupid to let you go…I thought that letting you go would be better for the both of us…I was weak" She cried.

"We can forget the past now…What matters now is that you're here with me…Right now"

Sesshomaru looked at her face and saw his muse once again. He wiped the tears falling of her cheeks and held her chin. Kagura closed her eyes as Sesshomaru passionately kissed her cherry red lips.

* * *

_The reason why I compose is because of my muse, the reason why I __breathe is because of my muse, and the reason why I love is because of my muse. As long as I have her, as long as I can love her...I know I am alive..._

* * *

**The End**

**End of the Story Muse**

* * *

**To my dear readers,**

Oh how time flies as another story closes…Not to worry, I still have ideas concocting in my noggin ^_^. I hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing muse. I'll be gladdened if you reviewed…See you for my next project** Code Geass season 4 my version (Since a third season is on the way): Return of the Bastard Prince ~CIAO ^_^**


End file.
